Déjame estar a tu lado
by mel-yug15
Summary: Tsuna es dejada por su pareja después de dar a luz. Después de 5 años donde logro salir adelante por su hijo, pero la llegada de un extranjero cambiara las cosas.Ahora Giotto tiene como meta tener a esa madre soltera para sí mismo sin importar el tiempo que tarde, pero ¿lo podrá lograr? O los traumas del pasado le impedirán a Tsuna enamorarse nuevamente.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Eran las 7:45pm de ese día y en el hospital se podía escuchar el llanto de un recién nacido. Aunque eso ya era algo normal en ese lugar, en el cuarto número 27 se encontraba una hermosa chica de compleción delgada y cabellos alborotados de color café, la cual en esos momentos lloraba de felicidad por que acaba de dar a luz a su primogénito: un hermoso varón de tez clara cabello negro y ojos azul metálico.

\- Es un hermoso bebe, ¿Qué nombre le pondrá? – le pregunto la enfermera que estaba en la habitación terminando de limpiar el lugar.

\- Se llamara Kyoya – contesto la joven mientras sonreía con dulzura mirando al pequeño angelito que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos.

En eso la enfermera se acercó y le coloco una pulserita azul pastel con el nombre del bebe, haciendo que este se moviera un poco y gruñera por que le tocaron, ocasionando que ambas mujeres rieran bajito por el comportamiento del infante.

\- Saldré un momento a llevar esto y ahora regreso por él bebe para que igual usted descanse – le comento mientras salía.

\- Bienvenido mi pequeño ángel – le dijo la castaña al bebe dándole un beso en su frente.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir ahora revelando a un hombre alto, vestido de traje negro con corbata verde y camisa blanca, tenía el cabello negro y tez clara y ojos de color negro.

\- Mochida, amor, mira ya nació nuestro… - empezó a hablar feliz la castaña al ver que su marido logro llegar al hospital, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por este.

\- Cállate… - le ordeno, asustando a la chica – no estoy aquí para mirar a ese bastardo, estoy aquí para decirte que este es la última vez que nos veremos – dijo mirándole con odio.

\- ¿Qué…? – la castaña no entendía por que le hablaba así, por lo que no sabía que decir.

\- Aquí están los papeles de divorcio, ya no te soporto e igual te dije que no quería que esa cosa naciera – dijo tirándole una carpeta a la chica la cual callo sobre sus piernas – fírmalos y terminemos con esta farsa.

\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando?, ¿porque haces esto?, yo pensé que tú y yo… - Tsuna seguía sin poder entender.

\- Oh vamos sí que eres una dame como todos te dicen, en serio creías que te amaba, quien amaría a una cosa tan fea como tú – sus palabras se notaban cargadas de odio y malicia ocasionando que la chica solo empezara a llorar en silencio – fue una apuesta que hice con los chicos sobre ver quién era el primero en llevarte a la cama y soportar vivir contigo un año entero – comento mientras sonreía – y como notaras gane e igual ya paso ese año así que ya me deshago de ti.

Tsuna no sabía que decir, temblaba de furia y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan dolida por sus palabras pero igual no le gritaba a ese imbécil que tenía enfrente para no despertar a su bebe…

\- Entonces, ¿para ti somos un juego? – pregunto armándose de valor.

\- Te equivocas tu eres un juego y esa cosa – señalando al pequeño - un adefesio que ni debió existir, ahora déjate de dramas y firma de una maldita vez, pero tranquila para que veas lo bondadoso que soy ya pague el hospital – comento acercándose a la cama donde estaba ella.

\- … - la verdad lo único que ella sentía en esos momentos eran las ganas de gritar y golpear a su supuesto esposo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

\- Ah…, te hice llorar – se burló – bueno ya déjate de dramitas y firma – dijo poniéndole los papeles enfrente y un bolígrafo en su mano. A lo que ella sin mirarle a ver los firmo.

\- Después de esto, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida – declaro la joven mirando a los ojos, a su ahora ex-esposo.

\- Y quien querría volver a verte, fea, torpe, una mujer sin gracia y ahora con un mocoso; nadie te tomara en serio – se burló para dirigirse a la salida pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta se giró para verla una vez más – por cierto ni te atrevas a ir a mi casa por tus cosas, ya las tire a la basura y pobre de ti donde intentes pedirme pensión para mantener a esa cosa – dijo para salir y aporrear la puerta en el proceso, ocasionando que él bebe se despertará y llorar a todo pulmón, provocando igual que ella llorara mientras trataba de calmar al bebe.

Le dolía lo que estaba pasando y se sentía estúpida de no haberlo notado antes, pero se dejó segar por el amor ya que ese sujeto siempre la trataba mal y de un momento a otro cambio, se dejó enamorar como una idiota y ahora ese era el resultado, sentirse humillada y usada. Le dolía recordar las palabras de su padre, el cual jamás creyó en ese tipo pero aun así respeto sus decisiones.

Dolía por que ahora no tenía nada, pero en eso una pequeña manita atrapo uno de sus dedos haciéndole recordar que aún no podía dejarse vencer, existía alguien que la necesitaba por lo que solo siguió llorando y jurando en silencio que nunca más se dejaría caer por esa estupidez del amor porque tal y como le dijo ese imbécil: nadie la tomaría enserio o la amaría por ser como era… pero al menos buscaría salir adelante por esa pequeña vida que no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría.

Dos días después de salir del hospital, Tsuna decidió afrontar a su padres y pedirles ayuda temiendo que igual la rechacen por que al salir de casa se peleó con ellos porque no estaban de acuerdo con su idea de vivir con Mochida… y vaya que tuvieron razón.

Con muy poco dinero y solo con un pequeño kit que el hospital le regalo para él bebe, se fue caminando hasta la otra ciudad para llegar a casa de sus padres, ya que le dinero lo prefirió guardar para comprarle un poco de formula al pequeño o comida para ella. Tardo tres días a pie pero al final llego aunque al llegar a la entrada de la casa sintió que ya le faltaban fuerzas pero reunió las pocas que le quedaban para tocar la puerta.

\- Ya voy – se escuchó que le contestaban desde el otro lado, al abrirse la puerta revelo a una hermosa mujer de cabello ligeramente largo de color verde oscuro, ojos azules, de piel clara la cual vestía un vestido blanco largo de manga corta con cuello el cual tenía una cinta naranja por debajo del pecho y llevaba puestas unas pantuflas blancas en ese momento – Tsuna… - dijo asustada al mirar a su hija en la entrada la cual se notaba cansada y estaba apoyada en la pared.

\- Mama… perdón... – dijo antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio y caer inconsciente sentada.

\- ¡Reborn!- grito la mujer llamando a su esposo mientras ella tomaba al bebe que su hija sostenía para revisar que este estuviera bien y luego mirar a su hija la cual no se veía nada bien.

En eso un hombre de cabello negro cortó con patillas rizadas, ojos negros y estaba con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa naranja llego corriendo a la entrada solo para ver a su mujer hincada en el suelo y a su hija inconsciente en la entrada.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - fue lo único que atino a decir.

\- Llama a Shamal, rápido – le ordeno la mujer, a la cual este solo asentía e iba a buscar un teléfono para llamar a su médico familiar.

Después de un rato el medico salió de la habitación donde descansaba la joven.

\- Ella se pondrá bien, lo que hizo fue muy imprudente ya que pudo morir más por que recién acaba de dar a luz – dijo mirando al pequeño bebe que la mujer sostenía en sus brazos.

\- Entonces este bebe es mi nieto – dijo la mujer para mirar con ternura al pequeño que estaba dormido en sus brazos.

\- Ese imbécil me va a escuchar esta vez – dijo Reborn sacando su arma para ir a buscar a Mochida y llenarle el cuerpo de balas.

\- No creo que eso sirva cariño, encontré estos papeles en la mochila que traía nuestra hija – dijo Luce entregándole una carpeta a su esposo, el cual al leerlos solo tembló de rabia y los tiro al suelo.

\- Juro que lo mato – declaro enojado.

\- Olvídate de eso, no vale la pena, además ahora tenemos algo más importante que atender – dijo de forma seria la mujer, ya que esta igual tenía ganas de ir a matar a ese sujeto que jugo con su pequeño cielo pero sabía que ahora la prioridad era ver como se encontraba ella – Shamal, ¿Tsuna se recuperara? – le pregunto preocupada al médico.

\- Tranquila, ella solo debe descansar y comer bien e igual que tome estas medicinas – dijo dándole una receta a la mujer – y con eso se recuperara, lo que si necesitara de todo su apoyo por que no sé cómo este con respecto a lo sentimental – dijo con algo de tristeza mirando a ver de reojo a la chica que seguía dormida.

\- Descuida de eso nos encargaremos nosotros – dijo Reborn, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es bueno saber que tanto Tsuna como Kyoya llegaron a salvo con nosotros – comento la mujer.

\- ¿Kyoya? – pregunto Reborn sin entender.

\- Así se llama tu nieto, mira – dijo acercándoselo y mostrándole su pulserita con su nombre.

\- Bueno sin más me retiro, cualquier cambio en la salud de ambos no duden en llamarme – dijo Shamal, retirándose y dejándole a la pareja sola.

\- Se lo que estás pensando Reborn – dijo Luche de forma seria – yo igual quiero hacer lo mismo pero ahora nuestra prioridad es velar por ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no quita mi enojo, yo lo sabía ese imbécil solo jugaría con ella y aun así la deje ir – comento apretando sus puños mientras temblaba de ira.

\- Lo importante es que ella regreso y estaba bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarla mejor esta vez – comento ella poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla de su esposo para que la mirara a ver y hacer que este se calmara.

\- Si tienes razón amor, ahora me encargare de que estos papeles los revisen, no quiero que ese imbécil se llegue acercar de nuevo a Tsuna – dijo recogiendo los papeles.

\- Te apoyo, si lo llego a ver no dudare en matarle – dijo la mujer mientras que su mirada se oscurecía.

\- Amo ese lado sádico tuyo – dijo el pelinegro de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba y besaba a su mujer, aunque este acercamiento hizo que sin querer aplastara al bebe el cual se puso a llorar – ¿y tú que lloras? – dijo retándole.

\- No seas niño, anda ve a prepararle algo de comer a tu nieto – le regaño divertida mientras buscaba arrullar al bebe.

Al ver que su esposo fue a hacer lo que le pidió, la mujer fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama donde estaba su hija para recostar al bebe junto a ella. Le sonrió de forma melancólica, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que tendría mucho trabajo por delante para ayudar a su pequeña a poder levantarse de este golpe y más aún recordarle que ella no estará sola.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo problema

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo problema

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde ese triste día donde sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados y tirados a la basura, pero gracias al apoyo de sus padres busca salir adelante y el que más influyo, fue su padre ya que este se tomó en serio la tarea de volver a educarla para que no dejare que nadie la volviera a lastimar.

Y aunque fue un entrenamiento algo espartano, según las propias palabras de la joven, sabía que era necesario para evitar que llegara a flaquear en algún momento. Busco terminar su carrera de administración de empresas que había dejado a medias por irse a vivir con Mochida, graduándose como la primera de su generación y obteniendo un empleo en la Corporación Vongola como la misma Vicepresidenta de la cede en Namimori.

Por otro lado igual recibió mucha ayuda de su madre para criar a su pequeño angelito el cual al crecer tomo una actitud muy "simpática" como solía describirlo su madre, ya que tendía a llamar a las personas por herbívoros o carnívoros. Aunque Tsuna atribuye eso igual a que su padre se tomó en serio el hecho de entrenar en combate a su nieto para que no sea alguien débil y pueda valerse por sí mismo desde pequeño, pero aun así a veces ella buscaba mimarle.

La vida de la castaña ya había tomado un curso para bien: tenía un trabajo estable, sus padres la apoyaban en todo y tenía el amor de su hijo, con todo eso ya no necesitaba nada más en su vida, porque ya la sentía perfecta. Pero nada en esta vida es perfecto y lo aprendería a la mala.

Era un día relativamente tranquilo en el trabajo…, bueno si ignoramos el hecho de que estaban por recibir la visita del mismísimo presidente y dueño de la corporación, el cual cada año hacia una visita a las demás cedes para tomar un reporte de como iban las cosas. Por lo que ahora la castaña estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar seguida de su asistente personal y mejor amigo Gokudera Hayato para revisar que todo estuviera perfecto.

\- Tranquila Tsuna, todo saldrá bien, el friki del beisbol y yo ya nos encargamos de hacer que todos estén tranquilos y trabajando como siempre para no llegar a incomodar al presidente – comento tranquilo el peliblanco mientras seguía a su amiga por el largo pasillo que llevaba al recibidor, la cual estaba leyendo los últimos informes que debía entregarle a su jefe.

\- Si lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe – dijo algo nerviosa, mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico por tanta presión.

El peliblanco solo atino a suspirar, su amiga no cambiaría ya que siempre buscaba complicarse aunque sabía que no había necesidad, por lo que la dejo ir a su oficina en lo que este terminaba de revisar algunos pendientes.

Al doblar por el pasillo para ir al elevador de su oficina, Tsuna choco contra algo o alguien haciendo que esta callera sentada y le doliera el golpe.

\- Auch… - se quejó la chica.

\- Ah discúlpame, no veía mi camino – se disculpó la persona con la que choco.

\- Tranquilo, fue mi culpa igual – dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados y sobándose su parte trasera adolorida.

\- Deja te ayudo – se ofreció la otra persona, a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos notando a un joven apuesto de cabellera rubia alborotada, tés blanca y de ojos azules, el cual vestía de traje negro con rayas blancas, camisa blanca y corbata negra, así como zapatos de color negro.

\- Gracias – contesto sonriéndole y provocando un ligero sonrojo en la otra persona- Ah que desastre – comento al mirar todos los papeles tirados.

\- Deja te ayudo – se ofreció el rubio, ayudándole a juntar sus papeles y entregándoselos en su mano.

\- De nuevo gracias y perdón pero tengo algo de prisa – se despidió la chica, retomando su camino sin notar que el rubio con el que choco ya no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que se perdiera de su vista entrando al elevador.

\- Que linda, un ángel caído del cielo – dijo de forma soñadora el rubio mientras a su mente regresaba la imagen de una chica hermosa y frágil de cabellera ligeramente alborotada color café y larga, de ojos color miel que lo atraparon al instante, esos labios rojos entreabiertos que le invitaban a besarlos, su piel era muy suave, tenía una hermosa compleción que cualquier musa envidiaría…, en definitiva esa chica era de su tipo y eso que no mencionaba su voz; en definitiva al pobre rubio le había golpeado muy fuerte cupido y hubiera seguido así con esa mirada perdida de no ser por un amigable golpe lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Por lo que ahora solo atino a sobarse su cabeza y mirar con enojo a su atacante notando que su mejor amigo y mano derecha estaba a su lado sonriéndole de forma burlona.

\- Perdón, pero tu cara pedía a gritos que te golpeara – se excusó su amigo, el cual era un pelirrojo, con un tatuaje en su rostro, tenía ojos color rojo, llevaba una camisa blanca algo suelta con una corbata negra, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos del mismo color y en su mano derecha su portafolio.

\- Que simpático eres G – se quejó el rubio.

\- Quieres dejarte de tonterías Giotto, que ya vamos tarde a tu junta – le reprochó el pelirrojo encaminándose al elevador.

\- Lo que digas, mami – se burló el rubio obteniendo otro golpe en la cabeza con el portafolio de su amigo.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos el rubio era ir en la búsqueda de su hermoso ángel en vez de ir a ver números en una aburrida oficina con el nuevo vicepresidente, por lo que solo atino a suspirar.

Al llegar a la oficina fueron recibidos por el asistente de este, el cual resulto ser el hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

\- Hayato, ¿cuánto tiempo? – le saludo el rubio al peliblanco.

\- Llegan tarde – dijo el peliblanco.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Giotto, le gusta perder el tiempo – explico G.

\- Gracias… y lo bueno que eres mi mejor amigo – se quejó Giotto.

\- Bueno, entramos – dijo Hayato, ya que sabía que si esos dos se ponían a pelear nunca entrarían a la oficina.

Al entrar a la oficina Giotto pensaba encontrar a un chico algo creído y prepotente ya que este obtuvo el puesto por recomendación del vicepresidente anterior y además de tener unas altas calificaciones con las que salió dela escuela; esa era la imagen que tenia de sus demás vicepresidente por lo que esperaba algo similar con este nuevo, pero jamás pensó que al cruzar la puerta se volvería a topar con su hermoso ángel.

\- ¿Tu? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo señalándose, provocando que los hermanos Gokudera los miraran extrañados.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Hayato.

\- Si, hace rato choque con él antes de regresar a la oficina – respondió la chica.

\- ¿A la oficina? – pregunto G sin entender.

\- Si permítanme presentarlos, ella es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es la nueva vicepresidenta – la presento Hayato.

\- ¡Eres una chica! – ahora grito el rubio.

\- Ah… si… - contesto ella sin entender la reacción del rubio.

\- Pero pensé que eras un chico – opino bajito el rubio.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte – contesto algo enojada la castaña – ¿y quiénes son ustedes?

\- Ejem, cierto – dijo intentando recuperar la compostura y se acercó a la chica y tomándole su mano derecha para depositarle un beso para luego mirarla a los ojos – me llama Giotto Di Vongola, encantado de conocerte Tsu-chan.

Ahora fue turno de la castaña de sonrojarse ligeramente, por lo que acaba de ocurrir: que el rubio ese fuera el dueño de la corporación y porque le llamo Tsu-chan, cuando la única persona que la llamaba así era su madre.

Por su parte los hermanos Gokudera ya sabían a donde se dirigía todo esto, ya que ambos habían convivido bastante con el rubio como para saber que esos eran síntomas de que le interesaba la chica. Pero también el menor de los hermanos suspiraba debido a que sabía que esto no acabaría bien debido a la historia triste que tenía en su pasado la castaña.

\- Ah… un gusto Vongola-san – dijo la chica algo incomoda por la situación mientras daba un paso atrás.

\- Puedes decirme Giotto –le corrigió el rubio sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Obteniendo como respuesta que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Bueno ya que nos presentamos pasemos a ver los reportes de las diferentes áreas de la empresa les parece – comento Hayato, buscando salvar a su amiga y frenando las intentos de seducción del rubio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito – le felicito G.

Despues de eso, ya los cuatro se pusieron serios mientras empezaban a habalr de números. Por su parte Tsuna estaba impresionada, hace un momento era insoportable su jefe pero ahora que hablaban de trabajo parecía otra persona como si hubieran remplazado al fastidioso por una persona seria.

Tras pasar varias horas donde pusieron al corriente al rubio y su mano derecha sobre los avances en la empresa y los nuevos proyectos que se buscarían llevar a cabo en un lapso máximo de un año, el reloj marco las 2:00pm indicando que era hora de comer y en el caso de nuestra castaña era hora de ir a buscar a su hijo a la escuela.

\- Bueno continuaremos con la junta a las 4:00 pm, les parece – comento G, mientras acomodaba todos los papeles que les entregaron para que luego los arquivara.

\- Me parece bien G – opino Giotto – Tsu-chan te gustaría acompañarme a comer – comento mirando a ver al chica.

\- Lo lamente Giotto-san, pero ya tengo planes – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida.

\- Entonces te acompaño – dijo le rubio llegando junto a ella y tomándola de la mano, pero en eso noto que su ángel iba a protestar – como mi vicepresidenta deberás ser mi guía en lo que estoy de visita en Namimori, no te parece – dijo dando una sonrisa triunfadora al notar que toda protesta que le hubiera dado la castaña moría en su boca y bajaba su cabeza con resignación.

\- Esta bien – dijo para luego suspirar – nos vemos en un rato chicos – se despidió la chica de los hermanos Gokudera, mientras era seguida por un rubio alegre.

\- Ya empezó – comento G, al ver que esos dos habían salido de la oficina.

\- Si ya lo note, pero con Tsuna la tendrá difícil – opino Hayato.

\- Bueno, no existe peor lucha que la que no se intenta, no crees – dijo mirando a su hermanito.

\- Lo dices por ti y Asari – provocando que su hermano se sonrojara y ahora no hubiera diferencia entre su cara y su cabello.

\- Mocoso…, yo lo decía por ti y Takeshi – se burló G, ahora provocando un sonrojo en el peliblanco.

\- Pero fuera de eso, si Giotto quiere conquistarla la tendrá difícil ya que ella se auto impuso a nunca volver a amar… - comento triste Hayato.

\- Si me contaste, ahora que la veo en persona, solo me dan ganas de matar al imbécil ese que la lastimo y abandono – dijo algo molesto G – pero conociendo al obstinado de Giotto, tal vez él consiga que ella supere ese trauma – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Puede ser, bueno que tal si vamos a comer – dijo Hayato cambiando de tema.

\- Pero hoy tu invitas, ya que yo soy tu invitado – bromeo G con él.

\- Claro, solo en eso pensaba – le respondió de forma sarcástica el peliblanco, provocando que ambos rieran mientras se encaminaban a algún restaurante a comer.


	3. Capítulo 2: Kyoya

Hello a todos, :3 bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia peculiar

Dniizz: si es que de pareja normal me gusta el reborn x luce y siempre pensé que ellos era mejores padres de tsuna que iemitsu y nana xD jaja, pues a petición tuya se une nuestro pelinegro a la serie como hermano de tsuna xD pero aquí lo nombraremos y más adelante aparecerá, de byakuran aun seria ver como incorporarlo pero puede que salga todo es posible.

Sin más por ahora me despido, KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Kyoya

Al entrar al elevador para llegar al estacionamiento Tsuna tomo su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto, ante la atenta mirada de cierto rubio que ahora se le había pegado como sanguijuela a su persona y no parecía querer soltarla; si no fuera porque era su jefe ya habría buscado quitárselo de encima, pero bueno… solo le queda respirar e intentar calmarse.

Por su parte el rubio está en su nube rosa, ya que a su perspectiva su ángel había cancelado sus planes para dedicarse a él.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, llegaron hasta un Nissan Note de color de color azul metálico, del cual la chica abrió la puerta del copilo.

\- Oh, me sorprendes – comento el rubio, mientras se subía al automóvil y se ponía el cinturón.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto dudosa la chica.

\- Eres el primer vicepresidente que no veo que conduce un deportivo – comento divertido, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte de la chica.

\- Giotto-san creo que usted se va mucho por los estereotipos, ¿no cree?- comento mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

\- No es eso, es que uno se acostumbra y se aburre que a veces las cosas sean las mismas y de forma repetitiva –dijo recordando que casi siempre las cosas eran así desde que podía recordar, ya que igual tenía la referencia de cuando acompañaba a su padre y notaba que no existía mucho cambio en el comportamiento de las personas.

\- Mmm, bueno creo que también tienes razón – dijo algo triste la chica, ya que ella igual conocía muchas personas que eran similares en muchos aspectos y ese patrón de conducta nunca cambiaria.

\- Por cierto ¿a dónde me llevas, Tsu-chan? – comento sonriente el rubio mirando los edificios pasar por la ventana.

\- A Nami-chuu – comento algo nerviosa la castaña, esperando que su pequeño cielo no mate a su jefe por colado.

El rubio ya no comento nada, pensando que "Nami-chuu" era el nombre de algún restaurante del lugar… Más fue grande su sorpresa al notar que el automóvil se detenía frente a la puerta de una escuela… Por un momento este pensó que sería alguna clase de broma por parte de la chica, pero al ver que esta se bajaba, decidió imitarla y acompañarla.

\- Am, ¿qué clase de restaurante es este? – pregunto, intentando pensar que la chica estaba bromeando.

\- Nami-chuu es una escuela, Giotto-san – le confirmo la chica.

\- Ah… y ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- Sawada-san, que bueno que la veo, el director quiere hablar con usted – dijo una maestra llegando hasta la chica actuando de forma nerviosa mientras hablaba.

A lo que la chica solo dejo caer sus hombros para reflejar su mala suerte y preguntase que había pasado esta vez… Aunque ya no debía sorprenderle, ya que cada 3 de los 5 días de clases su pequeño cielo era llevado a la dirección por haber "disciplinado herbívoros" como solía decir cuando ella le pedía alguna explicación.

\- Giotto-san, si gusta puede esperarme, no tardare – se intentó disculpar la chica.

\- Tranquila, te acompaño, yo no tengo prisa así que te acompaño – cometo mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

La vida la odiaba, de eso estaba segura la pobre, primero tenía a su jefe empalagoso y ahora debía hablar con el director de la escuela, genial… que más le falta a este día para empeorar se pregunta la chica.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, se notó que había un pequeño pelinegro enojado con las mejillas infladas mirando al suelo y meciendo sus piernas en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado de la puerta del director.

\- Sawada-san, que bueno que llega por favor pase un momento – le dijo el director al notar que la mujer llego y la invito a entrar a su oficina para hablar.

Por su parte el rubio no entendía aun nada y en eso enfoco su vista al pequeño niño el cual al sentirse observado levanto la mirada mirando de forma desafiante a su observador. Por un momento el rubio se sintió intimidado, pero luego se reprimió mentalmente dejándose intimidar por u infante.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, herbívoro? – le hablo el pequeño.

\- Primero uno debe presentarse así mismo por cortesía – le contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de donde se encontraba el pequeño niño.

El pequeño lo volvió a mirar con recelo pensando si debía contestarle o no – Sawada Kyoya, ¿y tú? – le dijo después de un rato.

Ahora Giotto le presto más atención al pequeño, ya que se presentó con el mismo apellido que su ángel.

\- ¿Eres el hermanito de Tsu-chan? – pregunto, pero jamás llego respuesta alguna ya que el pequeño al escuchar la forma en como el rubio llamaba a su madre solo saco sus tonfas y se lanzó a golpear al rubio ese, por atrevido.

Por otro lado en la oficina del director, la castaña se estaba aguantando el sermón clásico de que su hijo podría llegar a ser un niño problema ya que normalmente arreglaba todo con violencia, aunque ella creía que era una exageración.

\- Director, ahorrémonos el discurso de siempre y dígame que fue esta vez – comento algo fastidiada la chica.

\- Kyoya de nuevo inicio una pelea – dijo el director.

\- ¿Y que tan seguro esta de que él la inicio? – dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos y se reclinaba un poco en su asiento.

\- Bueno es que los otros niños salieron muy lastimados… - empezó a decir el director, pero no pudo terminar ya que se sentía intimidado por la mirada que la chica le estaba dando en esos momentos.

\- Aja… y… ¿dónde están las madres o los otros chicos?, sabe director esta situación donde mi hijo es el único castigado ya me esta cansando – dijo algo enfada – la próxima que me entere de que retiene a mi hijo por suposiciones no dudare en demandarle, me entendió – le amenazo.

\- Me está amenazando – intento defenderse el director.

\- Si, porque usted solo le hace de verdugo con mi hijo cuando no se detiene a ver si los otros chicos no le molestaron primero – ataco enojada la mujer.

Ahora el director ya no supo que argumentar contra eso, porque ella tenía razón, solo condeno al menor porque este no estaba herido, pero bien los otros chicos pudieron provocarle…

\- Pero eso no quita que su hijo sea muy impulsivo y violento – intento defender su punto el director.

\- Bueno, creo que todos lo somos, no le parece – dijo la chica sonriendo de lado y levantándose de su asiento – si eso era todo director, me retiro y la próxima que me cite por favor también quisiera conocer a los chicos que molesta mi hijo y a sus madres – dijo sonriendo de forma sádica la chica asustando al director el cual ni se movió de su asiento.

Al salir de la oficina del director la chica sintió que se le escapa su alma al ver la escena bizarra que tenía enfrente: Giotto estaba peleando con su hijo, él cual tenía las dichosas tonfas que le dio su carnívoro abuelo para poder disciplinar herbívoros. Ahora si no pudo contener su enojo.

\- ¿Que rayos hacen? – les regaño a los dos. Ante el regaño, ambos dejaron de pelear y miran a la chica que se notaba claramente enfadada – al automóvil, ahora y no quiero ninguna queja – les ordeno a los dos, los cuales simplemente se miraron para luego hacerse los dignos ignorándose mutuamente mientras caminaban hasta al automóvil y entrar en este – Ahora me dirán que rayos hacían peleando – les regaño una vez que estuvieron dentro del automóvil.

\- El herbívoro atrevido empezó – se defendió el pelinegro.

\- ¡Que! , yo no hice nada – se defendió el rubio como niño chiquito – solo le pregunte si era tu hermanito y se lanzó a golpearme – explico indignado el rubio.

\- Mamá, ¿quién este herbívoro atrevido? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras seguía mirando con molestia al rubio.

-¿Mamá? – repitió Giotto desconcertado mirando ahora a la castaña.

\- Ah… - la chica solo soltó un suspiro… algo le decía que esto no acabaría bien – si Giotto-san, él es mi hijo – dijo mirando a ver la rubio – y Kyoya, él es mi jefe así que no puedes golpearlo o disciplinarlo, entendido – dijo mirando a ver a su hijo atreves del retrovisor – ahora se portan bien sin quejas hasta que lleguemos a la casa – les amenazo a ambos obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de ambos.

La chica siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su casa, dios eso se sentía demasiado extraño, acaba de regañar a su jefe como si fuera un niño de 5 años… ¿a donde llegaría este mundo?… a veces se preguntaba si dios la odiaba para que solo a ella le sucedieran estas cosas… En eso reacciono… Si esto paso solo con su hijo, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría en su casa, al menos agradecía que su hermano Xanxus estuviera de viaje y no en casa o tendría el presentimiento que tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo muy pronto…

Por otro lado un rubio se sentía ganas de llorar, su ángel ya tenía dueño…, en eso olvido las lágrimas recordando que era llevado a la casa de la castaña, a lo que sonrió con arrogancia ante la idea de conocer a su rival y si no era competencia simplemente robaría a la castaña para sí mismo aunque eso también debía incluir a ese pelinegro revoltoso que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del automóvil. Pero Giotto no se daría por vencido: si tendría que bailar con el mismo diablo lo haría con tal de ganarse a ese niño y así tener puntos para seguir cerca de su Tsu-chan, porque ya lo había decidido, la tendría a su lado sin importar el costo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Luce

Bueno xD esta historia se escribe solita y aprovechare a que mi musa está conmigo y no me quiere abandonar y les trajimos el siguiente cap de esta ocurrente historia :P

Dniizz: solo te diré que todos los pelinegros de la familia son muy sobreprotectores con Tsuna, xD asi que ya sabes como la tendrá el pobre de Giotto.

Sin más me retiro por ahora: KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes :P

* * *

Capítulo 3: Luce.

Después de unos 10 minutos de viaje, llegaron a una casa ligeramente grande de dos pisos, con rejas negras altas en la entrada, la casa estaba pintada de color amarillo pálido con el techo de color naranja, tenía grandes ventanas, un jardín amplio en la entrada con una fuente acompañada de algunos rosales. La entrada poseía una pequeña escalinata.

Al estacionar al automóvil, Tsuna y Kyoya bajaron para entrar a la casa siendo imitados por Giotto. Por su parte la chica, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

\- Ya llegamos – anuncio la chica mientras dejaba entrar a sus acompañantes.

\- Bienvenidos mis cielos – saludo Luce mientras les sonreía, ella tenía puesto en esos momentos una falda negra con una blusa de vestir color naranja pálido y encima tenía un mandil rosa pastel con encajes y tenía puestas unas pantuflas color rosa pastel.

\- Hola mama, perdón por avisarte de improvisto – se disculpó la chica acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso – dijo y en eso miro a su nieto – ¿y cómo le fue en la escuela a mi Kyo-chan?

\- De nuevo lo llevaron a la dirección por pelearse – argumento la castaña mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata de su traje – eso me recuerda, ¿dónde está papá?, ya le dije que no deje que Kyoya lleve esas tonfas a la escuela – comento la castaña enojada subiendo las escaleras para ir a buscar a su padre.

\- Esta en el estudio Tsu-chan, jeje – comento mientras veía a su hija ir a confrontar a su esposo – ¿y que tenemos aquí? – dijo ahora prestando atención al rubio que estaba parado en la puerta.

\- Un herbívoro atrevido, nada sin importancia abuela – comento Kyoya mirando de forma arrogante al rubio.

Giotto en ese momento retuvo su insano impulso de lanzarse a pelear con ese niñito que solo buscaba molestarle cada que podía.

\- Me llamo Giotto Di vongola, mucho gusto señora – comento mientras hacia una ligera reverencia al hablar.

\- Oh, eres el jefe de mi Tsu-chan, interesante – dijo ahora afilando su mirada mientras miraba de arriba abajo al rubio – Kyo-chan ayudarías a la abuela a colocar los cubiertos por favor – le pidió al menor, el cual solo asintió y fue a la sala.

\- Am... ¿pasa algo? – comento el rubio algo incómodo al notar la mirada que le dedicaba a la mujer.

\- Nada, solo es curioso notar como mi nieto te considera una amenaza, eso significa que si estás aquí es porque estas interesado en mi hija ó me equivoco – comento mientras se acortaba la distancia entre ella y el rubio – cierto, disculpa mis modales, mucho gusto me llamo Sawada Luce, un gusto Gio-kun .

\- ¿Sawada? – pregunto sin entender, se supone que las costumbres de ese país es que la mujer adopte el apellido del esposo, pero notaba que ese no era el caso.

\- ¿Pasa algo Gio-kun? – pregunto divertida la mujer al adivinar lo que pensaba el rubio

\- Ah, no, no es nada.

\- Creo que ya sé que pasa – en eso luce se acercó para susurrarle algo – eso te preocupaba al conocer a Kyo-chan, ¿o no?, pero descuida ella está disponible.

Ahora el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse y dar un paso hacia atrás mirando con algo de incertidumbre a la mujer.

\- Yo siempre quise un rubio en la familia, así que tú ya tienes mi apoyo- comento muy animada - pero dudo que los chicos te la pongan fácil – comento algo triste.

\- Espere, eso quiere decir que… ¿Tsu-chan es madre soltera? – pregunto intentando contener su emoción por ese descubrimiento.

\- Pero no está disponible y menos para un herbívoro como tú – dijo el pequeño pelinegro regresando al pasillo – abuela eso es traición – le acuso.

\- Yo no he hecho nada malo, solo le decía a Gio-kun que tiene mi consentimiento para intentar enamorar a tu mamá.

\- Pues yo no te dejo y se acabó la discusión – dijo el menor

\- Y si te demuestro ser digno, me dejarías – se aventuró a preguntar el rubio, mientras pensaba en como rayos llego a esa clase de situación… jamás en su vida había tenido que negociar nada con un niño… pero bueno suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo, ¿o no?

\- Eso lo veo difícil, pero esperare con bajas expectativas que llegues a impresionarme herbívoro- comento el menor subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación a dejar su mochila.

\- Oh, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, se nota que tú eres alguien especial – comento de nuevo la mujer mirando al rubio.

\- ¿Porque lo dice?

\- Kyoya no accede a ninguna petición a menos que sea de alguno de los miembros de la familia – comento y en eso se escuchó una pequeña alarma – y justo a tiempo, Gio-kun me ayudas a servir la comida.

\- Claro – respondió este sin entender muy bien, pero al menos se alegraba a poder haber aprendido algo de la vida personal de su ángel.

Mientras la cena se servía de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar algunos balazos y golpes en la parte de arriba, por lo que el rubio miro con preocupación a la mujer que estaba más concentrada en servir la cena, la cual al notar la preocupación del rubio decidió explicarle.

\- Tranquilo, es algo normal cuando Tsu-chan y Reborn se ponen a pelearse, así que mejor terminemos de servir la cena.

Ahora la cara de Giotto se puso azul… pensando en quien rayos arregla una discusión con su hija a balazos y golpes… ahora estaba seguro que su suerte lo abandono, tal vez haya tenido algo de suerte con el niño y su futura suegra pero ahora se preguntaba qué clase de hombre era su futuro suegro…


	5. Capítulo 4: Un deseo oculto

Capítulo 4: Un deseo oculto

\- Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no dejes que lleve esas cosas al colegio – volvió a gritar la castaña mirando con enojo a su padre el cual estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándola enojado.

\- A mí no me das ordenes, entendiste – se quejó ahora poniéndose de pie y aporreando sus manos en su escritorio.

\- Pues comportarte como un adulto y enséñale mejores cosas a tu nieto – le reclamo la chica igual acercándose al escritorio y aporreando sus manos en este.

\- Estas llegando al límite de mi paciencia, dame- Tsuna – comento el pelinegro con enojo mientras sacaba su pistola verde favorita y apuntaba a la chica.

\- A eso mismo me refiero, por eso casi todos los días mandan a Kyoya a la dirección – volvió hablar Tsuna sin importarle que su padre le apuntara con un arma.

\- No me importa lo que digas yo decido que es lo mejor para mi nieto – dijo ahora jalando del gatillo, por lo que la chica solo atino a esquivar rápidamente las balas.

Y con eso se dio por concluido el hecho de hablar tranquilamente y ahora estaban metidos en una pelea la cual era observada bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos azul metálico.

Kyoya al escuchar discutir a su madre y abuelo fue a espiarles, ya que las cosas siempre terminaban así y eso le gustaba, más porque podía ver a dos carnívoros pelearse por él, lo cual lo hacía sentirse feliz.

En eso recordaba la razón por la cual le pidió a su abuelo y tío que le entrenaran…

\- Flash Back –-

Era un viernes por la tarde y Kyoya había salido a dar un paseo por el parque en compañía de sus abuelos y su tío, ya que su madre en ese momento estaba muy ocupada terminando de prepararse para su examen profesional que se celebraría al día siguiente.

El paseo fue de lo más tranquilo como siempre, le gustaba observar los pequeños animales del parque que ya se preparaban para dormir, en eso su mirada se fijó en otra familia que jugaba en los columpios: esa familia consistía en un hombre y una mujer meciendo y riendo con su pequeña hija.

\- Abuela… - le llamo deteniendo su caminar.

\- ¿Que pasa Kyo-chan? – le pregunto mientras le sonreía.

\- ¿Porque yo no tengo papá? - pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz, era verdad que se consideraba a sí mismo un carnívoro pero a veces tenia esas dudas que lo hacían sentir débil y un herbívoro común y corriente.

\- ¿Porque preguntas eso Kyoya? – le pregunto su abuelo, mientras se acercaba y se quedaba parado frente a él.

\- Oye, le has preguntado eso a Yoshi – ahora su tío igual se acercó a él.

\- Si… una vez le pregunte y solo vi que ella entristecía y me decía que era porque ellos se pelearon y por eso no vive con nosotros… - respondió, mientras era abrazado por su abuela – pero no le e vuelto a preguntar porque ese tema la pone triste.

-Tch… - se limitó a decir su tío mientras miraba a otro lado y apretaba sus puños

\- Esta dame, aun quiere encubrir la verdad… - murmuro con enojo Reborn – mira Kyoya…

\- Reborn, ni se te ocurra – le regaño Luce.

\- Mejor que lo sepa por nosotros a que se entere por otros – respondió Reborn, por lo que Luce solo reflejo una gran tristeza en su mirada.

Kyoya no entendía de qué hablaban y solo miraba a ver a sus dos abuelos.

\- Escucha bien enano, esto que te diremos será un secreto entre nosotros, entendiste – dijo Xanxus mirándolo de forma seria.

\- Tu padre, no…, ese sujeto solo jugo tu madre y cuando naciste busco deshacerse de ustedes, esa es la razón por la que no está contigo, de hecho dudo que sepa tu nombre – dijo con enojo Reborn al recordar la anécdota de su hija sobre los hechos.

\- Entonces, soy alguien no deseado – pregunto con algo de tristeza el pequeño.

\- Eso no es cierto Kyoya – le hablo su abuela llamando su atención – tu eres alguien muy deseado y estimado por todos nosotros pero sobre todo eres la persona más importante en la vida de tu mamá – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Igual aún existe la posibilidad que Yoshi se vuelva a enamorar de otro hombre – hablo con molestia Xanxus – pero con la única diferencia que ahora tú juzgaras si ese sujeto vale la pena y demuestre que puede cuidarles a ambos, entendiste – dijo revolviéndole sus cabellos al menor.

\- Entonces quiero que me enseñen a pelear, así pueda juzgar a todos los que quieran acercarse a mamá – dijo con seguridad el pequeño pelinegro.

\- Ese es mi nieto, así se habla – le felicito Reborn.

\- Pero nada de excederse, que aún es un niño – les advirtió Luce.

Era verdad que se había enterado de algo muy triste: que tanto su mamá como el eran personas no queridas por ese sujeto que le dio la vida, pero se tenían mutuamente y no necesitaban nada más… Pero a veces el mismo quería saber que era sensación que describían sus compañeros de escuela de estar una tarde con su papa, pero por ahora se dedicaría a ser fuerte y cuidar de su pequeña familia para que nadie alterara su felicidad.

\- Fin del flash Back –-

Y ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba porque rayos le dio una oportunidad al rubio ese, bueno si era sincero consigo mismo había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese herbívoro atrevido, aunque igual lo podría atribuir a su curiosidad infantil o un momento herbívoro que tuvo ya que a veces quería experimentar que se sentía tener a otra persona que se preocupara por él. Debido a que el rubio al menos parecía sincero sobre su interés hacia su madre y no como los otros sujetos que amablemente fueron disciplinados por su abuelo y tío.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una bala paso muy cerca de cabeza, por lo que decidió que ella era hora de detenerlos recordándoles que si no se calmaban la abuela subiría y ella misma los disciplinaria.


	6. Capítulo 5: Reborn

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reborn

Se escuchó el suave golpe de la puerta, con lo cual el ruido de la pelea se frenó de golpe y después de unos segundos se escuchó un adelante, por lo que el pequeño pelinegro abrió la puerta, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Abuela dice que la cena esta lista – dijo el pequeño mirando la habitación la cual se veía toda desordenada pero tanto su abuelo como su madre contrastaban con el lugar al verse impecables sin ninguna arruga en sus ropas.

-Ya bajamos – dijo Reborn mientras acomodaba de nuevo su sillón favorito en su lugar.

\- Ah… - en eso la cara de su madre se puso azul – demonios me olvide de él – murmuro saliendo rápido de la habitación, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña al pelinegro mayor por lo que miro al pequeño esperando respuesta.

\- Es que el jefe de mamá nos acompañara en el almuerzo – comento el menor sonriendo de lado.

\- Oh, así que tenemos un intruso – dijo su abuelo mientras volvía a tomar su pistola y la guardaba en su saco – y ¿cómo es?

\- Es un herbívoro atrevido y ya se ganó a la abuela – comento, haciendo que Reborn lo mirara impresionado.

\- Interesante, eso quiere decir que hoy será un día divertido – dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras salía de su despacho seguido del pequeño Kyoya para bajar a almorzar.

La castaña bajo rápidamente las escaleras, esperando que su jefe siguiera cuerdo, porque conocía muy bien a toda su familia, al llegar se relajó un poco ante la escena que presencio ya que miro al rubio y su madre hablar de cosas triviales mientras este le ayudaba a servir la comida.

\- Giotto-san, perdón, no pensé entretenerme tanto hablando con mi padre – se disculpó.

\- Tranquila Tsu-chan, tu madre es una mujer interesante – dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice a su madre la cual fue devuelta por la misma, empezando a poner nerviosa a la chica y pensando que había sido una mala idea traer al rubio a su casa.

\- Ah… claro… am… deja te ayudo – dijo acercándose al rubio para tomar algunos de los cubiertos que tenía para igual colocarlos en la mesa.

\- Ya terminaron de charlar – pregunto Luce mirando a Tsuna.

\- Si… aunque como siempre es un necio – se quejó la joven.

\- ¿A quién le dices necio, dame-Tsuna? – dijo Reborn entrando a la sala, seguido de Kyoya.

Ahora GIotto miro con asombro al hombre que acaba de entrar, en primera supo que se trataba del papá de su ángel ya que le contesto a su ofensa, aunque le parecía curioso el apodo con el que la llamaba , a simple vista lo notaba ese sujeto tenia escrito en letras de neon: peligroso, aunque igual podría arriesgarse ya que si era el esposo de Luce-san y esta no parecía tan peligrosa, pero supuso que no era bueno tentar a su suerte y que se conformara con los logros obtenidos hasta ahora.

\- A ti, a quien más – contesto la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada a su papa, ya que al final del día sabía que esa era su forma de demostrarle su amor a ella.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo Reborn ahora prestándole atención al intruso y escaneándolo con la mirada.

\- Es el jefe de Tsu-chan, se llama Giotto – comento Luce acercándose a su esposo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hmm…, un gusto soy Sawada Reborn – dijo sonriéndole de forma sádica.

Giotto tembló ligeramente ya que por un momento creo ver un brillo en los ojos de ese hombre, pero luego se negó así mismo pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

\- El placer es mío, señor – contesto de forma tranquila y sonriéndole, impresionando un poco a Reborn ya que disimulo bien su miedo, tal vez ahora entendía porque su mujer se puso de su lado y por lo visto su nieto estaba interesado.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma tranquila, con preguntas triviales sobre cómo le fue en la escuela al menor, ahí Giotto aprendió esa curiosa característica del menor de llamar a todos herbívoros agregándole algún adjetivo adicional, también noto que a pesar de ir a la dirección por mal comportamiento ese niño era un genio al ser el primero en su clase y entonces se le paso una idea curiosa por su cabeza: tener un hijo como ese pequeño sería divertido. Tampoco se salvó ya que le llego el clásico interrogatorio sobre lo que hacía exactamente en el corporativo principal en Italia, ahí se enteró de que su científico principal Verde y el padre de Tsuna eran "amigos-rivales", aunque no quiso indagar muy bien qué clase de relación era esa…

Las cosas parecían tranquilas y prometían terminar bien, pero por lo visto Giotto o tenía tanta suerte como deseaba…

\- El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Luce-san – dijo Giotto agradeciéndole a la mujer, mientras esta levantaba los platos con la ayuda de su hija.

\- Me alegra que te gustara – comento la mujer sonriéndole.

\- Pues tenía que gustarle, porque no acepto críticas de gorrones – dijo Reborn mirando seriamente al rubio.

Ahora si el rubio no pudo impedir temblar un poco, ya que sabía que era su culpa auto-imponerse a su ángel para pasar tiempo con ella… aunque claro este jamás pensó que sus planes de ella era comer en familia… Pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba un poco por eso, ya que de pequeño era raro el momento que podía pasar así en familia por que su padre estaba muy concentrado en la empresa y todo fue a pique cuando su madre falleció y su padre ya ni aparecía por la casa.

\- Am si… supongo que fue culpa mía el auto invitarme – contesto nervioso.

\- Por eso eres un herbívoro atrevido – se burló el menor mientras terminaba de comer su postre mientras miraba a los adultos hablar.

"No me ayudes Kyoya" – pensó el pobre rubio al mirar que le niño en vez de apoyarle le ponía más leña al fuego.

\- Cierto, y ¿porque le dices atrevido?, kyoya – le pregunto Reborn, recordando ese detalle.

\- Porque le dice a mama: Ts… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en eso fue silenciado por su madre la cual le puso su mano en su boca.

\- Kyoya si guardas ese secreto te devolveré tus tonfas – le susurro a su hijo, el cual solo asintió en forma de respuesta, por lo que la mujer aparto su mano y le dejo seguir comiendo su postre.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso dame-Tsuna? – dijo con enojo Reborn, ya que se notaba que algo ocultaban esos dos.

\- Nada en especial, bueno me retiro debemos regresar para terminar de revisar algunos documentos – dijo la chica mientras tomaba al rubio del brazo para hacer que le siguiera y por lo visto el rubio capto la indirecta, imitando a la chica y levantándose de su asiento.

\- Si, es verdad G y Hayato nos estarán esperando, fue un gusto, nos vemos y gracias por todo – dijo despidiéndose.

\- Claro, animo en el trabajo – dijo Luce regresando a la sala y despidiéndose de ellos.

\- Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió la menor – vámonos Giotto-san.

\- Claro Tsu-chan… - contesto feliz el rubio, empezando a caminar hasta la chica pero en ese mismo instante una bala paso rozando su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaste? – dijo Reborn, su voz se notaba enojada y ahora portaba una pistola y la estaba apuntando hacia la cabeza del rubio.

Kyoya solo sonrió mas, había recuperado sus tonfas confiscadas y de paso el rubio se delato solito causando la ira de su abuelo.

\- Mira la hora papá debemos irnos – dijo Tsuna actuando rápido, por lo que tomo de la mano a su jefe y lo saco rápidamente de su casa mientras esquivaban las balas.

\- Dame-Tsuna, regresa aquí ahora mismo – le regaño Reborn y en eso estaba dispuesto a seguir a su hija para darle una lección al rubio ese, cuando fue frenado por que una bala paso rozando cerca suyo, por lo que miro al mirar a su agresor noto a su mujer sosteniendo una pistola roja e igual se le notaba enojada.

\- Reborn, ¿a dónde vas? – le dijo enojada – Giotto es el jefe de tu hija y no creo que quieras arruinar el trabajo y esfuerzo que ella hizo para conseguir ese puesto, ¿o sí? – dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma por segunda vez.

\- Tch… - se lo único que se limitó a decir para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

\- Abuela eres una verdadera carnívora – alago Kyoya, el cual se notaba feliz de poder ver a su abuela en acción.

\- Bueno alguien debe mantener en cintura a tu abuelo, no crees mi cielo – dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego guardar su arma en la vitrina junto a sus tazas de porcelana.

Por otra parte Tsuna deseaba morirse en ese instante, estuvo así de cerca de perder su nuevo empleo y todo por culpa de su propio jefe. Por otro lado Giotto tenía una crisis nerviosa: si así se puso su futuro suegro por llamar de forma cariñosa a su ángel no quería imaginarse como seria si le dijera que deseaba a su hija para una relación seria…

\- Giotto-san… - le hablo Tsuna al notar que le rubio estaba más tranquilo de lo usual – Giotto-san, le volvió a hablar poniendo su mano en su mejilla izquierda para que le mirara.

Ahora ante el tacto el rubio la miro a ver e inconscientemente atrapo la mano de la chica para que esta se quedara en su mejilla y no fue retirada.

\- Tsuna – dijo mirándola a ver al mismo tiempo que su voz sonaba muy calmada y relajada, haciendo que involuntariamente la chica se sonrojara por el sonido de su voz.

\- Ah… Giotto-san… ¿se encuentra bien? – comento nerviosa la castaña, ya que se sentía demasiado incomoda en ese ambiente que se estaba generando.

\- Si eso creo – siguió hablando de forma tranquila mientras buscaba acercarse a ella de forma lenta, haciendo que esta se sintiera cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda.

\- Giotto-san, ¡reaccione! – grito la castaña alarmada al notar que tenía demasiado cerca al rubio.

Ante el grito el rubio reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué haces Tsu-chan? – pregunto Giotto y ahora noto que tenía sujeta la mano de la chica – ah perdón – se disculpó liberándola de ese agarre.

Tsuna lo miro asustada por un momento preguntándose: ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar?, hace unos segundos su jefe parecía otra persona y hasta por un momento ella misma se sintió atraída por este, ante ese pensamiento sacudió fuerte su cabeza regañándose así misma por esa idiotez que estaba pensando.

\- Giotto-san, ya llegamos a la oficina – comento la chica intentando desviar el tema de lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

\- ¿Ah? – en eso el rubio se percató que ya estaban de nuevo en el estacionamiento de la empresa, estuvo demasiado tiempo entre sus pensamientos que no había notado ese detalle – perdón, es que a veces suele perderme en mis pensamientos.

\- Am… si eso acabo de notar – dijo asustada la joven – bueno nos deben estar esperando – le dijo mientras bajaba del automóvil, siendo imitada por el rubio para tomar el elevador y regresar a la oficina a terminar los pendientes.


	7. Capítulo 6: Puntos de vista

Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, XD este será totalmente narrativo porque así debe ser xP

Sin más por ahora e despido xD KHR no es mío solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 6: Puntos de vista

 ** _Opinión de Tsuna:_**

¿Quién diría que en menos de un mes mi vida podría dar un giro de 360°?, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta muy clara y al mismo incierta en lo personal. Ahora esta era todo menos tranquila y aburrida, todo gracias a la visita de mi jefe al corporativo, el cual parecía un miembro más en su familia porque todos los días me acompañaba a almorzar a casa o buscaba pasar los domingos metido en mi hogar; aunque si era sincera me estaba gustando ese cambio pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba llegar a acostumbrarme porque sé que la presencia de mi rubio jefe no sería permanente. Convivir con Giotto Di Vongola me enseño que este parecía tener triple personalidad:

* Una era esa personalidad seria y madura, con la cual si aparentaba los 25 años que decía tener, donde resaltaba muchas de sus facciones recordándole a la castaña que el rubio era un hombre muy apuesto; esta personalidad siempre aparecía cuando estaban trabajando o porque el rubio se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos.

* La segunda era una divertida, aunque era demasiado difícil de creer que el dueño de un gran corporativo llegara a comportarse como un niño de 5 años al cual se le debía regañar para que dejara de portarse mal, claro ejemplo de esto eran las incontables veces que la castaña tuvo que hacerla de mamá con el rubio para que dejara de pelearse con Kyoya o curarles sus heridas provocados de peleas sin sentido con el menor. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, su hijo igual se empezaba a comportar demasiado raro desde la llegada del rubio, ya que parecía a ver aceptado la presencia del rubio cerca suyo, cuando por lo general era él primero en enfadarse cuando alguien pasaba mucho tiempo con ella: un ejemplo fue la vez que no se despegó de ella porque Hayato fue a casa a ayudarle a estudiar, ese día Kyoya parecía un koala mientras que con la mirada parecía querer matar al peliblanco. Esos recuerdos la hacían sonreír ya que si lo pensaba con calma con la llegada de Giotto a sus vidas su hijo se comportaba como lo que era: un niño, el cual parecía divertirse con su padre… Puff pero que idiotez estaba pensando, se reprendió mentalmente… eso sonaba a una locura total…

* La tercera personalidad era una que no le agradaba mucho: la faceta empalagosa que siempre usaba cuando estaban a solas donde a veces le decía cosas románticas que llegaban al punto de incomodarla o hacerla sonrojar levemente. Era verdad que desde que lo conoció noto sus nada obvias intenciones de cortejarla, pero ella aun tenia tatuadas en su cabeza esas palabras crueles que Mochida le dijo cuándo la abandono esa noche en el hospital, por lo que se le hacía difícil de aceptar que realmente existiera alguien que quisiera estar con Kyoya y ella, aunque este estuviera enfrente.

Tal vez a veces divagaba un poco, pero aunque no lo quería aceptar algo en ella estaba cambiando y rompiéndose con la llegada de este "herbívoro atrevido", como gentilmente lo bautizo su hijo. Pero obviamente se quería negar a esa idea y aceptar que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de su jefe.

 _ **Opinión de Giotto:**_

Yo estaba muy feliz y agradecido con la vida, jamás me había sentido tan alegre de estar lejos de su amada patria como en esta ocasión ya que generalmente aborrecía el hecho de tener que pasar de corporativo en corporativo por un lapso de medio año para vigilar a los vicepresidentes, revisar los nuevos proyectos y estar para el lanzamiento de nuevos productos al mercado. Pero todo eso cambio al estar encontrarse con mi ángel que trabajaba para mí en el corporativo de Namimori.

Pero debía de admitir que ese giro del destino le encantaba ya que jamás pensé encontrar el amor en su viaje de negocios. Resumiendo Tsunayoshi era una belleza andante, su carácter la convertía en una mujer interesante y ver el amor que le profesaba a su hijo solo hacia admirarla más ya que esta siempre anteponía su hijo sobre todo. Por todos esas razones y muchas más Giotto estaba realmente decido a ganarse el corazón de esa mujer, asegurándose que tanto ella como su hijo fueran suyos y de nadie más.

Al principio y después de conocer a Kyoya pensó que se había enamorado de alguien inalcanzable pero al enterarse de la verdad (gracias a Luce-san) supo que su ángel era alcanzable y más importante sería suya ahora que sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; aunque si era sincero además de felicidad, en el momento de enterarse de la verdad solo le invadieron unas ganas insanas de asesinar al imbécil ese que se atrevió a jugar con semejante mujer, es decir, ¿qué idiota descerebrado apartaría de su lado a alguien como Tsuna? o peor aún no interesarse en ese pequeño y adorable mini-demonio , pero bueno igual en secreto le daba las gracias a ese estúpido por dejar tan bellos regalos para que él los tomara y los hiciera suyos. Por eso a pesar de saber que su vida correría peligro, decidió ser un gorrón permanente en la casa de los Sawada, aunque eso significara morir en el intento a manos Reborn-san.

Al convivir con ellos noto que Luce-san era una mujer madura y muy amable y por lo visto la voz de la razón entre esos sádicos, porque también se enteró de que su ángel tenía un hermano mayor, el cual estaba de viaje en Francia en esos momentos pero según las palabras de la mujer su hijo mayor era idéntico a su esposo en todo… Si ese día tuve pesadillas con eso imaginándome ser perseguido y baleado por dos locos por toda la ciudad… Ese día llegue con unas grandes ojeras asustando a todos…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, como era posible que alguien tan amable y linda como Luce-san, fuera la esposa del mismísimo demonio como Reborn, si porque el también descubrió que ese era el mismo diablo ya que cada que ponía lo molestaba o le ponía retos donde agradecía poder seguir vivo. Un claro ejemplo de eso fue cuando los pelinegros de la casa lo secuestraron el segundo domingo que fue de visita diciéndole que debía acompañarles a entrenar, aunque igual fue mi culpa por ser tan ingenuo pensando que el entrenamiento que le daba a su nieto era algo sencillo… creo que las academias militares parecen un kínder comparadas con los entrenamientos al estilo Reborn, como amablemente los llamaba… Ese día conocí el infierno pero al mismo tiempo toque el cielo, ya que al regresar a casa ya entrada la noche Tsuna nos regañó a los tres para luego llevarnos a su habitación donde nos curó y mimo un rato, bueno tal vez para Kyoya eso era algo común pero yo me sentí en el cielo aunque fuera regañado al mismo tiempo. Y… sonara masoquista pero no me importaría ir de nuevo a entrenamiento con el abuelo… si voy a pasar la noche en la habitación de mi ángel mientras esta me cuida y cura.

Con Kyoya, pues no puedo decir que las cosas van bien o mal, aun no sé muy bien ya que es muy reservado con sus emociones, aunque ya he descubierto lo que algunos pequeños gestos significan, pero cuando lo confronto diciéndole lo que pienso simplemente se lanza a golpearme al notar que lo he descubierto, supongo que esa actitud realmente es para encubrir lo solitario que es, ya que con las únicas personas que convive son su familia y que ahora me deje estar cerca suyo me hace sentir muy feliz ya que en verdad quiero llegar a ser alguien en quien pueda apoyarse cuando tenga alguna duda o aunque suene loco que me deje protegerlo.

Bueno ahora va mi jugada especial y espero que dios este de mi lado para que todo salga bien, después de la cena de negocios en la que estamos en este momento me aventurare a invitar a Tsuna al parque de diversiones para que pasemos un domingo juntos los tres, por lo que ahora se me dificulta ponerle el maldito nudo de mi corbata pero ver las entradas en la mesa de noche me hace relajarme, por lo cual solo termino de vestirme para ir a recoger a mi bellísimo ángel, ya que este evento es importante para la empresa y todo debe salir perfecto, pero es extraño me siento intranquilo como si algo fuera a pasar, pero espero sean mis nervios traicionándome, si eso debe ser, miro al reloj… 5:45pm… diablos mejor me apuro o Reborn me matara por llegar tarde para ir a recoger a Tsuna.


	8. Capítulo 7: Persona no grata

Bueno ahora si empezamos con un poco de acción :P

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Persona no grata

Ya eran las 6:09 pm, cuando un automóvil deportivo color negro estaciono en la entrada de la casa, donde un rubio con un smoking color azul rey, pantalón del mismo color, zapatos negro bien lustrados con camisa blanca y corbata negra, bajo corriendo del vehículo para tocar la puerta. Unos segundos pasaron y por ella apareció Luce sonriendo al ver al rubio en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches Gio-kun –le saludo contenta, en esta ocasión ella estaba usando una blusa de manga larga y cuello en v de color rosa pálido con un pantalón negro un poco ancho y sus clásicas pantuflas rosas.

\- Buenas noches Luce-san – saludo el rubio.

\- Llegas tarde herbívoro – le regaño Kyoya apareciendo detrás de su abuela, este tenía un short negro, una sudadera blanca, usaba calcetines blancos y unas pantuflas de patitos.

\- Gustas sentarte, le iré a decir a Tsu-chan que ya llegaste – dijo Luce mientras subía las escaleras para ir a ver a su hija.

\- Mas te vale no intentar nada raro, herbívoro – le amenazo el menor.

\- Creo que tú y yo tenemos un trato respecto a ese tema – le contesto el rubio sonriéndole al notar que este igual le sonreía, era verdad que ellos tenían un pacto donde primero debía impresionar al menor para que este le diera permiso para cortejar a su mama. A la vista de otros esto se veía y sonaba ridículo, pero Giotto quiso seguir las normas del pequeño ya que le entendía: su madre era su todo y era lógico que no dejaría que cualquiera se le acercara.

\- Bueno entonces más te vale cuidarla – le amenazo el menor mientras sacaba sus tonfas de la nada.

\- Kyoya, Giotto-san no empiecen a pelear – les regaño Tsuna entrando a la sala.

Giotto al mirar a ver a su ángel simplemente atino a sonrojarse por la forma en cómo se veía, era verdad que en la oficina está siempre usaba un traje formal con pantalón pero ahora llevaba puesto un vestido de coctel largo ligeramente ajustado resaltando sus hermosas curvas de color rojo vino que no tenía mangas, el cual tenía un accesorio en medio del pecho del cual salía un poco de tela delgada dando la ilusión que la chica tenía una capa delgada, estaba ligeramente maquillada y tenía su cabello recogido además de tener unos aretes largos con diseños de flores en dorado, tacones altos de color rojo y un soguilla de oro delgada con un pequeño dije de estrella.

\- Te ves bien mamá – dijo le pequeño acercándose a ella.

\- Gracias mi amor – le contesto la chica para inclinarse y darle un beso en su mejilla – no te duermas tan tarde aunque mañana sea domingo no me gusta que te desveles – dijo sonriéndole para después incorporarse y mirar al rubio.

\- Que linda te ves Tsuna – dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que la chica se apenara un poco.

\- Gracias – comento algo nerviosa y en eso su vista capto algo curioso en la vestimenta del rubio, por lo que se acercó a este – Giotto-san, pareces un niño – le regaño mientras ella le acomodaba el nudo de su corbata.

Ahora el pobre corazón del rubio latía demasiado rápido, no solo por la forma en como estaba vestida su ángel si no por la cercanía de esta.

\- Las manos quietas, rubio – le advirtió Reborn entrando en la sala con su esposa a su lado mirando la escena.

\- Papá no empieces – le regaño Tsuna – bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde, de seguro G y Hayato ya están en el hotel – dijo mirando a ver le reloj.

\- Vayan con cuidado y mucho éxito en la junta – les dijo Luce.

\- Giotto, así como te la llevas la quiero de regreso me entendiste – dijo mientras dejaba a la vista su pistola.

\- Y así será – respondió con seguridad el rubio mientras ayudaba a la chica a subirse a su automóvil.

Decir que Giotto era alguien tranquilo al volante era mentir olímpicamente, el rubio parecía que tenía una piedra por pie ya que tenía pisado el acelerador al máximo y decir que dar vuelta por las calles a una velocidad de casi 180km/h era suicidio, al llegar a la puerta del hotel la cara de la chica estaba demasiado pálida agradeciendo estar viva y que no hubieran sufrido un accidente.

La noche paso relativamente tranquila, tanto Giotto como Tsuna se lucieron ante los invitados aunque claro que detrás de gran jefe estaban sus fieles asistentes y mejores amigos los cuales se encargaron de que cada detalle contara para la presentación de ese nuevo producto que está por lanzar la compañía el cual prometía ser un gran éxito. Todos los altos ejecutivos de las diferentes compañías del país fueron invitados además de varios reporteros de diferentes cadenas televisivas y revistas.

En resumen la velada fue exitosa para el propósito por la cual fue hecha, en ese momento los anfitriones estaban atendiendo a sus invitados y respondiendo algunas cuestiones de la prensa; Tsuna agradecía esas ocasiones de que Giotto estuviera pegado literalmente a ella porque él si sabía manejar esas cuestiones por costumbre mientras que ella no sabía cómo actuar frente a las cámaras y microfonos.

Pero desgraciadamente en toda fiesta siempre hay un aguafiestas o una persona no grata y tristemente ese era el caso… Desde que la vio al entrar a la sala siendo nombrada como la vicepresidenta de la corporación su semblante adopto una faceta de molestia… No esa era una maldita broma de la vida se decía para sí mismo no era posible que esa mujer despampanante y exitosa fuera la dame con la que estuvo casada…

Mochida no era un gran partidario de ir a las reuniones de trabajo pero en ese momento tenía que ser hipócrita y lambiscón si deseaba que su padre le heredara todo ya que este lo amenazó con dejarlo en la calle si no empezaba a ser responsable. Técnicamente él era un niño mimado y rico por lo cual jamás se esforzó por obtener algo por lo que cuando se aburría o se fastidiaba simplemente lo desechaba y punto; pero por lo visto su padre se enteró de la verdad por la que desposo a la castaña por lo que le hecho de la casa y todo empeoro cuando este se enteró que además de eso negó a su propio hijo y que arreglo todo para desconocer por completo a esa criatura. Obvio que de esa no salió librado y técnicamente para que pudiera seguir con sus lujos se tuvo que convertir en el criado de su padre, como el mismo denominaba su suerte. Esa noche su padre no pudo ir a la fiesta de lanzamiento de la corporación Vongola por lo que este fue en su lugar con la idea de hacer acto de presencia y tal vez encontrar una buena vieja con la cual pasar la noche… Pero jamás pensó volver a encontrarse con ella y lo que más le amargaba es que ahora se veía más hermosa que antes, en eso se le ocurrió una idea interesante: y si buscaba tener de nuevo a esa dame a su lado, al final ella callo rendida a sus pies la primera vez y dudaba que esta estuviera con alguien en esos momentos, conseguiría dos logros: reconciliarse con su papá presentándole al mocoso ese que tuvo con ella y recuperar su juguete que regreso a ser interesante.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa maligna se acercó a paso lento a donde estaba la chica para saludarle, ya que en ese momento está cerca de la mesa donde servían bebidas y estaba sola.

\- Y yo que pensaba que esta sería una noche aburrida – hablo con ironía al estar a unos pasos cerca de la castaña.

Tsuna por un momento se petrifico y se asustó, ya que solo había una persona que conocía que tenía ese timbre de voz, con algo de miedo en su mirada se giró para encontrarse con Mochida, el cual le dedicaba una mirada llena de lujuria.

\- Hola de nuevo dame-tsuna – le saludo con burla acercándose a paso lento a ella.

Era verdad que su padre le llamaba dame-tsuna, pero era una forma especial de llamarle pero que ese sujeto la llamara así no le gustaba porque le hacía recordar las cosas que sufrió…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, te comió la lengua el ratón – se volvió a burlar de ella, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – hablo con molestia y temor en su voz la castaña

\- Yo estoy aquí por petición de mi padre, pero tú… ¿qué haces aquí?, las dames no deberían estar liderando una empresa importante – se burló.

Ahora que ya no era una tonta enamorada se fue dando cuenta que este siempre que podía la humillaba y minimizaba…. Y por lo visto aun creía que tenía podía hacerlo…

\- Bueno tal vez tengas razón – hablo mientras escondía su mirada entre su fleco – pero es más peligroso que un payaso llegue a heredar una compañía, no crees – se burló mirándolo a los ojos.

Mochida se sintió ofendido, esa le acaba de ofender, pero ahora mismo le enseñaría lo que le pasaba a las atrevidas y con ello peligrosamente levanto su mano con la clara intención de abofetear a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero dicho golpe jamás llego ya que de un momento a otro sintió dos presencias peligrosas junto a el: por un lado un rubio le miraba con odio y le estaba apretando fuerte mente la muñeca con su mano derecha y por el otro tenia a un pelinegro que tenía una pistola negra con una X en la empuñadura apuntándole en la cabeza.

\- Disculpe la rudeza señor, pero no voy a permitir que le ponga una mano encima a MI vicepresidenta – hablo Giotto enojado, mientras seguía ejerciendo fuerza en la muñeca de Mochida la cual claramente se escuchó como se quebraba…

\- Solo atrévete a quejarte escoria y aquí mismo te mueres – hablo el pelinegro.

Por su parte la chica estaba sorprendida por muchas razones: la primera era que su hermano estaba ahí mismo cuando se suponía el regresaría hasta la semana entrante, la segunda y más importante era ver por primera vez al rubio enfadado y en ello reacciono ya que noto que este era como su padre si no lo detenía ahí mismo le rompería la mano a Mochida y aunque este se merecía todo eso no debían armar una escena en el lugar más por la imagen del rubio.

Por lo que rápidamente se acercó al rubio y le llamo.

\- Giotto-san, para por favor – le dijo al acercarse a el – tu igual Xanxus, aunque este merece todo no debemos armar una escena – les dijo muy tranquila.

El pelinegro solo resoplo enojado guardando su arma en su saco, mientras que el rubio lo soltaba de mala gana y apretaba sus puños intentando calmarse, por lo que de forma inconsciente tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo mientras miraba de forma desafiante a Mochida.

\- ¿Que hace este aquí? – pregunto con molestia Hayato al llegar a donde estaban sus jefes ya que los estaba buscando.

\- No lo sé y lo quiero fuera – ordeno Giotto con la mirada escondida entre su fleco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, sacas a esta basura o lo haremos nosotros – opino Xanxus mirando al peliblanco, el cual rápidamente hizo una llamada y casi al instante llegaron los de seguridad para sacar de forma "amigable" al invitado no deseado del lugar.

\- Giotto, Tsuna los necesito para una última entrevista – dijo Hayato mirando algo preocupado el hecho de que el rubio aún se veía enojado.

\- Encárgate de eso Yoshi, yo iré por un trago – dijo Xanxus para perderse entre los invitados.

\- Pensé que regresaría hasta la otra semana – opino Hayato mirando a su amiga.

\- Yo igual, pero me alegra que estuviera aquí – dijo algo calmada – Hayato adelántate ahora vamos – le dijo la chica, recibiendo un si silencioso de parte de su amigo, para luego mirar al rubio y darle una sonrisa melancólica, fuera de incomodarle la forma en como estaban ella se sentía feliz, porque él la defendió – Giotto – le hablo tranquilamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos, podía ver que le rubio estaba empezando a llorar de coraje, por lo que simplemente le dio un rápido beso en los labios – gracias por protegerme – le susurro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

\- Yo no hice mucho, pero me enoja que ese idiota quisiera…

\- Pero no pasó nada porque tu llegaste, anda cambia esa cara por mi aún tenemos trabajo – le dijo animandolo mientras la chica simplemente le volvió a acomodar su corbata y le sacudía un poco el cuello de su traje

\- Bueno, una entrevista más y nos vamos – le dijo un poco molesto mientras empezaba a recuperar su ánimo habitual.

\- Opino lo mismo, estos tacones ya me matan – comento la castaña en un susurro mientras se reía y era imitada por el rubio.

Ya más calmado Giotto libero de su agarre a la castaña pero le tomo de la mano mientras se dirigían al salón principal donde les esperaban para unas últimas entrevistas y así finalizar la velada.

Al finalizar las entrevistas, los dos se despidieron de sus amigos y así dirigirse a casa de la castaña.

Por su parte Tsuna busco con la mirada a su hermano pero no lo encontró por ningún lado así que supuso que ya se había marchado del lugar.

El camino de regreso fue un poco más tranquilo pero igual de peligroso… en serio que tenía en los pies Giotto cuando manejaba, ¿cemento?, esa velocidad no era normal, ese era el pensamiento de Tsuna al agradecer estar frente a la puerta de su casa.

\- Gracias por todo Giotto – le dijo la castaña sonriéndole nuevamente cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la casa para despedir al rubio.

\- Aun así me hubiera gustado hacer más – dijo con algo de molestia recordando lo ocurrido.

\- No te amargues, para mí eso fue suficiente y lo aprecio mucho – dijo tomándole la mano para buscar transmitirle algo de calma al rubio.

\- Cierto – dijo el rubio recordando eso importante que quería hacer por lo que empezó a tantearse por todo su cuerpo buscando las entradas, bajo la mirada atenta y divertida de la castaña ya que verlo en todos sus cambios de personalidad era divertido – las encontré – dijo sacando las tres entradas y mostrándoselas a la chica que no parecía entender –Tsuna quería preguntarte, si me harías, bueno si Kyoya y tú quisieran ir conmigo al parque de diversiones mañana – comento algo apenado.

La castaña por un momento se quedó en shock pero luego solo atino a reírse por la formalidad que le dio a algo tan simple.

\- Claro, será divertido ir los tres mañana al parque de diversiones – dijo sonriéndole.

\- En serio - comento feliz Giotto y al ver que la chica asentía solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa – entonces paso por ustedes a las 10, ¿te parece bien?

\- A las 10 entonces, hehe – le respondió divertida ya que ahora parecía un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un regalo deseado – pero no llegues tarde – le advirtió divertida.

\- Claro – dijo y rápidamente busco darle un beso fugaz en los labios para luego ir dando saltitos hasta su automóvil.

Por su parte la castaña solo con su índice se tocó sus labios y sonrió feliz… ahora sí…, no sabía cómo paso pero ya lo sabía… acaba de romper su propio juramente y se dejó enamorar nuevamente pero tampoco se arrepentía ya que con su duro esfuerzo el rubio se ganó ese espacio en su corazón, pero en eso esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar a ese idiota, le daba lastima ver que ese nunca cambiaria pero ahora le preocupaba que hubiera reaparecido ya que no quería que se llegara a acercar a su hijo… ella tolero mucho de su parte pero no permitiría que este llegara a ofender aunque sea de forma verbal a su hijo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Familia Sawada

Bueno aquí actualizando de madrugada, porque ya empezó mi infierno de horario… u-u

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Familia Sawada

Por primera vez en su vida Giotto se levantó temprano por su cuenta, aun en su mente repasaba todos los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior: fue el lanzamiento del nuevo producto, su Tsu-chan estaba bellísima en ese vestido rojo, la noche fue un existo para la compañía, después lo de ese sujeto… recordarlo solo lo ponía de malas ya que solo se separó de su ángel por unos momentos porque ella fue por algo de beber y por poco un idiota se pasaba de listo intentado golpearla… la verdad no sabía si era por esos entrenamientos que los pelinegros le hacían tomar pero solo supo que ya estaba sujetando a ese tipo y está por romperle la muñeca de no ser porque su Tsu-chan lo detuvo… mmm ahora que lo pensaba ¿quién era ese pelinegro que igual le apoyo cuando confronto al imbécil ese…?, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía identificar ya que nada mas lo miro de reojo pero Tsuna parecía conocerle ya que lo llamo por su nombre, pero tampoco lo recordaba, bueno supuso que no sería importante. En eso su mente divago a un recuerdo muy feliz ya que logro probar aunque fuera de forma fugaz los labios suaves y delicados de su ángel.

Después de un rato de divagar se concentró en el verdadero problema que tenía en esos momentos: ¿qué debía ponerse?, ya que lo mirara por donde lo mirara esa era su primera cita oficial con la chica, am… bueno salida familiar porque Kyoya estaba incluido, pero no sabía que rayos ponerse por lo que después de 30 minutos discutiendo consigo mismo se decidió por un atuendo sencillo el cual consistía en unos jeans azules, camisa color gris de manga corta con tenis blancos. Una vez arreglado miro el reloj notando que eran las 9:20am por lo que salió tranquilamente de su hotel rumbo a la casa de los Sawada.

Por su parte Tsuna fue despertada de forma "amable" por su padre: ya que este la secuestro de su cama y la amarro a una silla para luego tirarle agua fría para despertarla, donde la pobre noto que está en medio de un interrogatorio ya que su padre se encontraba sentado en su sillón rojo favorito y su pistola en mano además de estar vestido con su mejor smoking negro acompañado de su camisa favorita naranja con corbata negra y tenía puesto su sombrero negro con franja naranja; su madre estaba con su vestido favorito blanco con una cinta naranja debajo del pecho y estaba sentada a un costado del sillón de su padre igual dedicándole una mirada muy seria; y al lado de ella estaba su hermano Xanxus igual vestido con su mejor smoking y sostenía una cubeta azul vacía… se sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña ya que ese era el clásico interrogatorio que le hacían cuando se había portado mal… a veces se preguntaba por qué su hermano Alaude les dio esa idea para torturarla, solo agradecía que este no estuviera en esos momentos o las cosas seria peores…

\- Bueno dame-Tsuna, comienza a hablar – hablo Reborn mientras ocultaba su mirada con su sombrero.

\- Y no omitas ningún detalle – le secundo Luce.

\- ¿Y… qué quieren que les diga? – pregunto la castaña sin entender a qué venia el interrogatorio a altas horas de la madrugada…

\- Tu versión de los hechos, ya que Xanxus nos contó lo que paso en la fiesta – dijo serio Reborn.

La castaña miro a ver a su hermano, ahora lo entendía: que el estuviera en la fiesta era idea de su padre que lo llamo para que fuera sus ojos en la fiesta… al menos agradecía que hubiera sido al pelinegro al que usaran de apoyo y no a su otro hermano o si no en esos momentos estarían enterrando a Mochida…

\- Pues ni yo misma se porque estaba en la fiesta, pero no permití que se pasara de listo como solía hacer – contesto Tsuna de forma seria.

\- Mmm – en eso Reborn sonrió – si eso escuche y me alegra saber que el tiempo que dedique a entrenarte no fue en balde – le felicito.

\- Obvio, Yoshi ya no es la débil de la cual abusaban todos – comento Xanxus.

\- Pero esa no es la verdadera razón de esta reunión – comento Luce de forma seria.

Ahora la chica no entendía, por lo que miro con algo de confusión a su madre.

\- Es verdad… - volvió a tomar su expresión seria Reborn, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hija a paso lento - Dame-Tsuna ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto de esto? – dijo enseñándole unas fotos a su hija, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el contenido y desviara la mirada.

Las fotos eran dos: la primera era donde estaba en la fiesta en los brazos de Giotto mientras ella le besaba y la segunda era de la puerta de su casa donde el rubio le dio un beso fugaz antes de regresar a su automóvil…

\- ¿Y bien Tsunayoshi?, mamá está esperando una explicación – hablo de forma seria Luce acercándose igual a su esposo para quedar parada enfrente de su hija.

\- Ah… pues yo… - la castaña estaba totalmente roja, que rayos se supone que debía decir al respecto.

\- Sera mejor que hables Yoshi o deseas que pidamos apoyo para sacarte la información – comento Xanxus mientras sacaba su teléfono ante la mirada de la castaña y le mostraba que su celular estaba por marcar un número en específico, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se pusiera azul…

\- ¡Noooo! – le suplico a su hermano – está bien, sé que estoy rompiendo a mi palabra pero… - grito la chica pero de repente se calmó un poco – pero… - en eso se empezó a sonrojar – ni yo sé cómo paso, solo sé que está pasando y me gusta… por eso quiero arriesgarme nuevamente - y con ello levanto la mirada mostrando una gran determinación en su rostro – porque yo asi lo quiero y siento que sus palabras son sinceras, por lo que quiero seguir adelante con mi decisión.

Ahora el semblante de Luce cambio a uno de felicidad.

\- Kyaaa, esa es mi hija – dijo mientras desataba a la chica para que esta se levantara y así poder abrazarla mejor – me alegra ver que te des esta oportunidad amor, pero más importante es que ahora estas consiente de todo y que también usaras la razón cuando sea el momento justo.

\- No tan rápido, antes de que celebren… él debe demostrarnos lo que vale – hablo Reborn mientras sonreía de forma sádica.

\- ¿Aun lo vas a torturar? – pregunto la castaña algo asustada.

\- Bueno yo igual quiero convivir con mi nuevo cuñado – opino Xanxus, mientras imitaba la sonrisa de su padre.

\- E igual quiero probar que ese herbívoro puede cuidarles a ambos – dijo una voz detrás de la castaña…

Ahora Tsuna quedo pálida… esa voz… por lo que al mirar noto que él también estaba en casa…

De las sombras apareció un rubio-platinado de ojos azules, de piel clara, alto de complexión delgada, el cual en esos momentos jugaba con unas esposas haciéndolas girar en su dedos, usaba una gabardina color gris, pantalones negros y unas pantuflas blancas sencillas.

\- Alaude-nisama… - dijo la castaña algo asustada… ya que nunca pensó que tendría en casa a toda su familia en el preciso momento que decidió volver a darse una oportunidad nuevamente en el amor…

\- Que lindo es ver a toda la familia junta de nuevo – comento alegre Luce ignorando que su hija estaba al borde del colapso mental ya que ahora temía por la vida de su jefe en manos de su padre y hermanos… - eso me recuerda Tsu-chan debes ir a despertar a Kyoya y cambiarse en un rato llega Giotto para que vayan al parque de diversiones – comento feliz Luce

Tsuna solo atino a suspirar… su privacidad era nula con una familia como la que tenía…

\- Bueno en lo que haces eso iré a servir el desayuno – volvió a hablar Luce alegre para salir de la habitación.

\- Sé que no importa lo que les diga, ustedes harán lo que quieran… solo les pido que no lo maten, ya que yo lo amo – dijo Tsuna de forma seria antes de salir de la habitación para ir a despertar a su hijo.

\- Interesante – comento Xanxus.

\- Bueno ahora si el rubio tiene toda mi atención y más le vale no decepcionarme o… si no – comento Reborn mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

\- Ahora veo porque la insistencia que regresáramos – comento Alaude mirando a ver a su padre y hermano mientras sonreía – estoy ansioso por conocer a "Giotto".

-Les aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho con él – comento Reborn mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – ahora vamos a desayunar, no debemos hacer esperar a su madre.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Salida Familiar?

Taran, aquí otro cap rapidin de esta loca historia, bueno ya la familia completa está reunida y como es lógico todos debemos de saber que si están reunidos es por obra de Reborn jaja xD

Recuerden KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¿Salida Familiar?

El reloj marcaba las 9:50 am cuando el auto deportivo negro de Giotto estaciono en la entrada de la residencia Sawada, el rubio salió de su vehículo y tranquilamente llego a la entrada para tocar la puerta esperando que su ángel o Luce-san le abrieran, pero en esta ocasión fue otra persona la que le abrió. Si no fuera porque esa situación sonaba loca podría jurar que tenía enfrente a su mini-demonio versión adulta… pues la puerta fue abierta por Kyoya, el cual estaba siendo cargado por un hombre que se parecía mucho al pequeño exceptuando porque este tenía los ojos grises y su cabello era de rubio-platinado y para horror del pobre rubio ambos le miraban con una sonrisa ladeada la cual no podía significar nada bueno ¿o si…?

-Buenos días – saludo nervioso el rubio al sujeto que abrazaba al menor para luego mirar al pequeño a los ojos - Hola Kyoya.

\- Hoy si llegaste temprano, herbívoro – le contesto Kyoya.

\- Bienvenido Gio-kun – le saludo Luce apareciendo detrás del rubio-platinado, el cual solo seguía mirando fijamente al rubio que estaba en la entrada.

\- Buenos días Luce-san – le saludo alegre.

\- Alaude, amor, deja pasar a Gio-kun - le dijo Luce al chico, el cual solo se dio media vuelta para ir a la sala donde tomo un libro para seguir leyendo con el pequeño.

Bueno eso ya era un avance, ahora Giotto conocía su nombre, el cual ni se tomó la molestia de saludarle, pero internamente sentía envidia ya que por lo visto su mini-demonio estaba muy encariñado con el mayor para estar sentado en su regazo escuchando la lectura.

\- Je, y yo que pensé que igual hoy llegarías tarde – hablo Reborn, apareciendo con una taza de expreso en la mano.

\- Bueno debo variar un poco – se intentó defender el pobre rubio.

\- Buenos días Giotto – le saludo Tsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Buenos días Tsu-chan – contesto alegre al notar la presencia de su ángel.

\- Bueno ya que la basura llego, ya podemos irnos – opino un pelinegro de ojos rojos el cual bajaba también las escaleras detrás de la castaña.

En seguida Giotto reconoció a ese pelinegro era el mismo de anoche, espera… que significaba esto…

\- Gio-kun permíteme presentarte a mis otros hijos – le hablo Luce divertida la ver las reacciones en la cara del rubio – mi hijo mayor: Alaude – comento señalando al rubio-platinado, el cual seguía ignorándoles por estar concentrado leyendo con su sobrino – y mi segundo hijo Xanxus, el cual creo que te lo encontraste ayer en la fiesta – comento feliz.

\- Ah… muchos gusto – contesto nervioso Giotto, ahora entendía por que el pelinegro ayer tenía una pistola, de seguro aprendió esa manía de su padre; en eso reacciono – disculpe a ¿qué se refiere con irnos? – pregunto mirando a Xanxus.

\- Que todos iremos al parque de diversiones en una salida familiar – ahora hablo Reborn divertido.

\- ¡QUE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Giotto.

\- No creerían que les dejaríamos ir solos, ¿o sí? – volvió a hablar Reborn, sonriéndoles al ver la expresión de derrota que tenían ambos.

Giotto quería llorar, se suponía que era una salida con su ángel y el mini-demonio… no con TODA la familia de la chica.

\- Pero… yo solo tengo 3 entradas – comento preocupado Giotto.

\- No te preocupes por eso Gio-kun, Alaude ya nos consiguió pases VIP a nosotros- hablo Luce mostrándole los 4 boletos al rubio.

\- ¡Mama! – le reclamo la chica, impresionada de que hasta ella se sumara a esa locura de su padre.

\- Algún problema con que te acompañemos, Tsunayoshi – hablo por primera vez Aalude mirando a ver de reojo a su hermanita, la cual solo negó nerviosamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba su libro y bajaba a Kyoya al suelo para ponerse de pie

\- Pero para que vean que seremos buenos con ustedes, nosotros iremos en mi automóvil – comento Reborn mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su automóvil mientras caminaba a la salida de su casa seguido de su esposa y sus hijos.

Ahora la castaña solo atino a suspirar.

\- Perdón por esto Giotto – se disculpó.

\- Tranquila, entre más mejor – le contesto intentando parecer calmado.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón… - le contesto igual nerviosa la chica.

\- Vamos mamá o el abuelo llegara antes que nosotros – comento Kyoya.

\- ¿Eh, a que te refieres amor? – pregunto preocupada la castaña.

\- Tio Alaude me pidió que le dijera al herbívoro atrevido que su primera prueba era ganarles en ver quien llega primero a la feria – comentó algo feliz el pequeño.

\- Eh, entonces es una carrera – opino feliz Giotto mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en su mirada – entonces vamos a alcanzarles – comento saliendo de la casa seguido del pequeño Kyoya.

Ahora la pobre de Tsuna quedo pálida del susto… retar a una carrera automovilista al rubio… ahora que lo pensaba la vida de su hijo y la suya corrían peligro, si le rubio manejaba como loco sin presiones… que sería de ellos ahora que este sabía que esa era una competencia…

Para su mala suerte estuvo en lo correcto, a pesar de que tuviera el cinturón de seguridad, busco agarrarse fuerte de su asiento, ya que en ese momento el rubio manejaba a una velocidad que rebasaba los 250 km/h… e internamente estaba rogando por que no les pasara nada malo. Por su parte Kyoya estaba emocionado por la velocidad en la que iban, se podría decir que realmente le estaba empezando a agradar la idea de haber ido en el automóvil del rubio y no en el de su abuelo.

En algún momento del recorrido rebasaron el mercedes verde oscuro de Reborn, donde el rubio les dedico una sonrisa engreída para así dejarles atrás.

\- Tiene agallas – comento Alaude, emocionándose un poco ya que por lo visto el rubio si parecía ser interesante.

\- Esa basura te acaba de desafiar – comento con burla Xanxus mirando a su padre.

\- Bueno, entonces mejor les alcanzamos – comento Reborn mientras sonreía de forma sádica.

\- Esto se pondrá divertido – opino Luce.

A pesar de que ambos automóviles fueron a su máxima velocidad, el ganador de esa ridícula competencia fue el automóvil deportivo del rubio.

Giotto tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al bajar de su vehículo, Kyoya igual se notaba feliz ya que disfruto mucho de ese paseo, mientras que la pobre de Tsuna tenía la cara toda pálida y respiraba de forma entrecortada ya que varias veces pensó que moriría por la forma en como el rubio le cerró el paso a su padre para ganarle.

\- Por lo visto, no eres del todo un herbívoro aburrido como pensé que eras – opino Kyoya mirando al rubio.

\- Gracias – le contesto este mientras le sonreía.

En eso notaron que los demás Sawada ya estaban caminando a su dirección.

\- Buena esa – le felicito Reborn al rubio – pero aun no has ganado la guerra.

\- Hoy será un día divertido, que bueno que traje la cámara – comento Luce.

La castaña solo atino a suspirar… su día normal de paseo en el parque de diversiones se había convertido en una competencia entre su padre y hermanos vs Giotto. Por su parte Kyoya estaba muy emocionado, era verdad que odiaba esos lugares llenos de herbívoros ruidosos, por lo que no se alegró mucho ante la idea de salir con el herbívoro atrevido y su mama a ese lugar, pero cuando su querido tío Alaude le dijo el verdadero plan se emocionó, ya que el adoraba las competencias entre carnívoros y ahora que vio la primera prueba estaba demasiado emocionado ya que por lo visto el rubio si parecía darle competencia a su familia.


	11. Capítulo 10: Que inicie el juego

Bueno xD aquí una parodia leve: que comiencen los juegos de la masacre! xD ah no verdad jajaja

Disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Que inicie el juego

Ahora que había llegado al parque de diversiones, para molestia de Reborn el rubio les iba ganando en esa ridícula competencia de pacto silencio que hicieron los 4 hombres desde que se subieron a los automóviles…

 ** _Los Sawada 0, Vongola 1_**

Un boleto VIP en el parque de diversiones significa tener acceso total a todas las instalaciones del lugar e igual poder subirte a las atracciones las veces que desees y comer donde quieras.

El parque de diversiones de Namimori era un lugar realmente hermoso dedicado a la diversión y el entretenimiento para que familias, parejas o cualquier persona que desee disfrutar de un día agradable ya que esta contaba con una gran diversidad de construcciones y múltiples servicios para entretener a las personas de todas las edades. Muchos de los visitantes te dirían que era un lugar relajante ya que realmente pasabas un buen día divirtiéndote en los juegos, solo paseando por todas las instalaciones del lugar o disfrutando la comida que los diversos restaurantes del lugar ofrecían… Pero todo esto pasaba a segundo plano cuando tu verdadera misión era estar en ese lugar con la clara intención de torturar… ejem… perdón, poner a prueba al nuevo pretendiente de tu hija.

Por lo que entenderán que Reborn desde que noto que su linda hija al fin cedió a las insistencias de ese rubio busco trazar un plan para ponerlo a prueba y como no era egoísta quiso compartir esa diversión con sus hijos. Por lo que mientras espiaba… perdón, vigilaba a su hija y escucho que ella aceptaba la invitación del rubio al parque de diversiones por lo que se tomó la libertad de elaborar un plan para hacer que este día sea inolvidable para el rubio y si sobrevivía… pues tal vez podría ganar su aprobación, pero aclaremos que es un TAL VEZ, porque ni muerto dejaba que cualquiera se llevara de nuevo a su hija y a su hermoso nieto.

Por lo al entrar al lugar directamente fueron al área de juegos mecánicos… Algo realmente obvio para cierta castaña la cual solo caminaba sujetando la mano a su hijo y siguiendo a los demás mientras platicaba a ratos con su mama, la cual ya tenía prendida su filmadora para grabar todo, argumentando que esto sería un bello recuerdo para un futuro no lejano.

Por su parte Kyoya prestaba atención a sus tres modelos a seguir y al herbívoro atrevido, ya que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo al poder observarles y estar cerca de esos carnívoros.

El segundo desafío fue elegido por Xanxus: las tazas locas… Por lo que los 4 hombres subieron en una, mientras Tsuna y Kyoya y otra, y Luce se quedó fuera porque ella quería grabar todo sin perderse ningún detalle.

El reto era sencillo, los 4 girarían con toda su fuerza hasta cansarse, al terminar el que bajara y se quedara de pie sin presentar síntomas de mareo seria el ganador… ¿sencillo, no?

Lamentablemente el juego solo lo disfrutaron ellos ya que por la velocidad en la que iban asustaron a las demás personas que estaban en el juego e igual por seguridad Tsuna se quitó del juego ya que prefirió prevenir que lamentar… por lo que ahora observaba esa ridícula competencia al lado de su madre mientras tenia cargando en brazos a Kyoya, para que este pudiera ver mejor la competencia.

Después de 5 minutos de vueltas, la taza paro por completo… hora de la verdad, al buscar bajarse los primeros en perder el equilibrio fueron Giotto y Xanxus tropezando con el pequeño escalón para salir del juego por lo que ambos besaron literalmente el suelo, el segundo en caer fue Alaude ya perdió un momento el equilibrio y quedo de incado en el suelo un poco más cerca de la salida, por su parte Reborn bajo con toda la elegancia que lo define del juego hasta llegar a donde estaba su esposa, la cual lo elogio y le dio un beso, para luego mirar con superioridad a los perdedores… Obteniendo un gruñido por parte de los 3 derrotados.

 ** _Los Sawada 1, Vongola 1_**

El tercer reto fue elegido por Alaude: la montaña rusa…

El parque de diversiones de Namimori era popular por tener 5 montañas rusas, su diferencia estaba en el tamaño que tenían, por lo que comprenderán que para esta competencia se escogió a la mejor: la más grande que podía ofrecer el lugar. Por obviedad aquí el ganador seria el que no regresara su desayuno al finalizar el recorrido.

En este desafío Kyoya no pudo acompañarles por falta de altura…

Después de unos minutos de subidas y bajadas, giros de 360° y hasta le hecho de que los asientos giraban en las mismas vueltas… la montaña rusa finalizo. En esta ocasión por orgullo 3 fingieron que no sentían nada, pero toda apariencia y orgullo se perdió cuando llegaron a la banca donde sus acompañantes les esperaban. Provocando que la cara de dos pelinegros y un rubio adoptaran la tonalidad verde y corrieran al cesto de basura más cercano, mientras que se podía ver la sonrisa triunfal de un rubio platinado que miraba con diversión a los perdedores.

Luce se dedicó a regañar a Reborn por hacer algo tan temerario como eso recordándole que ya no estaba en edad de esas cosas e igual le toco regaño a Xanxus por seguirle la corriente a su padre si sabían las consecuencias, Tsuna estaba dándole palmadas en su espalda a Giotto ya que este quedo todo pálido después de regresar su desayuno y Kyoya estaba elogiando a su tío por ser el ganador.

 ** _Los Sawada 2, Vongola 1_**

Por obviedad el cuarto reto lo eligió Giotto: carritos chocones…

Para todo el mundo este juego era muy divertido ya que el objetivo es buscar chocar con alguien, sin sufrir algún daño real… Claro que en este día esa no sería la situación…

El rubio se sentía molesto de haber sido derrotado por los Sawada, así que decidió ir por un juego donde sabía que podía ganarles. Las reglas eran sencillas: el último de pie ganaría… bueno tal vez no suene lógico si hablamos de que estarían sentados en un coche pero creo que ya saben por qué esta regla…

Tsuna desde que noto ese brillo extraño en la mirada del rubio decidió mantenerse lejos de ese juego, rogando que ninguno acabara en el hospital después de eso…

Como comprenderán, de nuevo en esta atracción todos salieron corriendo al ver la forma en como los cuatro hombres colisionaban entre si… De hecho en esta ocasión asustaron hasta al encargado del juego ya que por la velocidad con la que se dirigían para golpearse, los pobres cochecitos empezaron a romperse… El primer coche en romperse fue el de Reborn ya que Giotto en giro rápido y osado busco estrellar a Xanxus con su padre haciendo que el auto del mayor se volcara, Alaude aprovecho eso para golpear al rubio el cual casi es sacado del juego pero como estaba decidido a empatar el marcador busco rápidamente recuperar el equilibrio y lanzarse al ataque del rubio platinado, Xanxus quiso tomarlo por sorpresa pero el rubio por alguna extraña razón este ya se imaginaba algo así , por lo que al echar reversa busco estampar contra la pared al pelinegro rompiendo parte de la misma… Ahora solo quedaban los rubios, por lo que decidieron dar un todo por todo en un ataque frontal, pero como el mejor pasatiempo del rubio eran los automóviles, logro hacer una maniobra que hizo que el auto de Alaude se volcara y con ello él fue el ganador.

Por su parte Tsuna solo pudo atinar a soltar un suspiro, pues ya sabía cómo acabaría esto pero lo que no se espero fue escuchar a Kyoya echarle porras a Giotto.

Claro… Giotto fue el ganador del juego y de una gran deuda, ya que el encargo les obligo a pagar los daños hechos a la pobre atracción… y como el escogió el reto él también fue el ganador de la deuda. Aunque poco le importo el dinero que tuvo que desembolsar para las reparaciones ya que al llegar con las mujeres pudo ver que el pequeño pelinegro lo miraba con ojos de admiración, donde este le pidió que cuando fuera más grande le enseñara a manejar como él lo hacía.

Y aunque solo Luce lo noto pudo ver una clara molestia reflejada en la mirada de su esposo e hijos ya que no solo fueron derrotados de una forma si no que ahora el rubio estaba acaparando la atención del pequeño.

 ** _Los Sawada 2, Vongola 2_**

En este momento estaban descansando, ya que era hora de comer y por la insistencia de Luce todos optaron por parar un momento esa competencia para que todos comieran y recuperaran fuerzas.

\- Tch... empatados – se quejó Reborn mientras terminaba de beber del refresco que pidió.

\- Solo tuviste suerte rubio – se quejó Xanxus mientras terminaba de comer a regañadientes su ensalada ya que su madre lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa siniestra que no prometía nada bueno si no se comía sus verduras.

\- Hmmm – fue lo único que opino Alaude mientras terminaba de comer de su hamburguesa.

\- ¿Cuál será el siguiente reto? – pregunto emocionado Kyoya mientras era alimentado por su mama.

\- Van a seguir con esta ridícula competencia – se quejó Tsuna mientras le limpiaba su boca al pequeño pelinegro.

\- Claro, ya que me niego a que esto quede en empate – le dijo el rubio mirándola a ver provocando que esta lo mirara con asombro… Giotto había sido corrompido por su familia y ahora era uno más de ellos…

\- Así se habla Giotto, que les parece si el ultimo reto es el definitivo – opino Reborn mientras miraba con una sonrisa triunfal a todos.

\- ¿Que propones? – hablo Alaude.

Por lo que los 4 se quedaban en silencio un rato pensando que juego sería el mejor para ganar y de paso humillar al perdedor.

\- Ah… mira qué lindo peluche - comento Luce mirando a ver a una familia que pasaba, donde la niña traía una bonita muñeca. Y como si fuera un acto de revelación los cuatro hombres miraron a ver el dichoso peluche que se mencionó para luego mirarse entre sí y sonreír de forma siniestra entre ellos.

Tsuna por su parte solo atino a asustarse… si estaba en lo correcto el siguiente reto era…

\- Aquel que gane más peluches para ellos será el ganador – hablaron los 4 al mismo tiempo para luego levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo al área donde estaban los juegos para ganarse premios, ocasionando que la chica solo atinara a suspirar al notar que su hijo también quería salir corriendo detrás de los mayores, mientras que Luce sonreía alegre.

\- Kyoya no corras, espérame – le dijo Tsuna alcanzándolo.

-Vamos mamá o los perderemos – comento el menor mientras aceleraba el paso.

\- Hai hai… - comento resignada mientras era arrastrada por su pequeño – mamá lo hiciste apropósito – comento mirándola a ver.

\- Yo no hice nada, solo hice un comentario – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Carnívora – comento Kyoya mientras le miraba a ver e igual le sonreía.

\- Ya para que me quejo, si es algo normal con ustedes – opino la chica mientras seguían caminando.

Lo malo para la familia es que por tanta diversión no notaron que estaban siendo observados con molestia por una persona la cual estaba buscando el momento ideal para hacerles daño.


	12. Capítulo 11: Papá Omnívoro

:3 disfruten del cap, KHR no es mio solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 11: Papá Omnívoro

En ese momento se encontraba mirando con odio a la castaña que caminaba a un lado de su madre y con ese mocoso. Ya que lo pensaba, hizo bien en negar a ese maldito mocoso, ya que ni se parecía a él… bueno lo único que heredo de sus genes fue la tonalidad de sus ojos azul metálico ya que su padre tiene ese mismo color de ojos.

La razón por la que estaba siguiendo a la familia era sencilla: quería vengarse de la humillación que le hizo pasar la castaña la noche anterior… es decir, él… el hijo del gran magnate Kensuke, uno de los hombres más cotizados por toda mujer… fue echado de la fiesta de Vongola y lanzado a la calle como un simple perro…

Por lo que ahora quería buscar el momento ideal para vengarse de la chica dándole un golpe donde realmente le dolía: con su hijo. Así que decidió espiarla ese día en su casa, donde noto que el rubio ese fue a su casa y para su mala suerte estaba toda la familia de la chica en casa… maldijo su suerte pero no se rindió ya que deseaba su venganza, así que decidió seguirles a donde fuera que irían, notando que fueron al parque de diversiones donde sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que aunque esos monstruos estuvieran reunidos tendría un chance de llevar a cabo su plan aprovechando a la gente de ese día. Así que solo debía ser paciente…

Nuestra familia favorita estaba arrasando con todos los premios de la feria impresionando a todo el que pasaba por ahí, ya que cada hombre tenía su propio montículo de peluches y juguetes.

Por su parte Luce se veía feliz ya que su esposo se estaba luciendo al conseguir todos los premios que ella decía que le gustaban.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Tsuna en ese momento era que rayos harían con tanto peluche… ya que dudaban que todos los premios entraran en la cajuela de los vehículos.

Lo malo para los hombres es que de nuevo quedaron en empate… Y con ello se sentían algo frustrados, porque ya no se les ocurría el cómo ganar…

\- Estos juegos no son un reto alguno… - se quejó Xanxus.

\- Hmm, son demasiado fáciles… - opino Alaude.

\- Tch.. – dijo con algo de enojo Reborn.

\- Pero si están bonitos todos los premios – opino contenta Luce.

\- Mama no les des cuerda… - le regaño Tsuna, en eso noto que Kyoya miraba a una dirección en específico, por lo que fijo su mirada al lugar donde veía su pequeño, notando un puesto que no había sido atacado por lo mayores: el de pesca, pero el menor estaba mirando en concreto un peluche en forma de canario amarillo, por lo que sonrió: al final Kyoya era un niño pequeño, así que se inclinó para quedar a su altura – ¿quieres intentar ganarlo? – le pregunto haciendo que el pequeño se asombrara y la mirara a ver para luego darle un si silencioso – entonces vamos – le dijo levantándose para tomarle su mano e ir al puesto.

Los mayores se miraron entre si… ya sabían cómo decidir a un ganador pero más tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo en que fueran detenidos por Luce.

\- Este juego es de Kyoya, así que ni se les ocurra – les amenazo amablemente mirándoles de reojo, para seguir a su hija y grabar a su nieto intentando ganar el peluche.

Los cuatro resoplaron enfados porque sus planes fueron frustrados por lo que se limitaron a cargar su propio saco de peluches y seguir a la mujer.

Tsuna le pago el juego a su pequeño, donde le dieron una caña de pescar y dependiendo del número era el premio. El canario era el número 18, por lo que estuvo mirando un rato el estanque donde estaban los peces de juguete girando, ya que la pecera tenía un sistema que hacia girar el agua. Encontró a su presa y concentrándose lanzo su caña para atraparle, atrapando a un pez, por lo que sonrió alegre y saco rápido al pez para reclamar su premio… pero lamentablemente saco el pez número 8… obteniendo una pistola de juguete… y con ello el menor hizo una mueca de tristeza mientras sujetaba con rabia su premio.

Ante eso, los mayores miraron con cara de súplica a la mujer que estaba grabando y al notar que recibían su aprobación, los 4 tomaron una caña de pescar.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo Kyoya – le animo Giotto quitándole ese feo premio y dándole nuevamente la caña de pescar.

\- Esta vez, te ayudaremos – opino Reborn.

\- Enseñémosle a este juego quien manda – comento Xanxus.

\- Vamos por tu presa, mini-carnívoro – le dijo Alaude.

Con un si silencioso, Kyoya se volvió a pararse en el estaque junto a los mayores, donde todos buscaban como objetivo pescar al número 18. Tsuna sonrió al ver que al fin todos hacían una actividad en familia por una buena causa, así que ella igual tomo una caña para unirse a la causa.

Luce sonrió feliz, ya que ese momento familiar era grabado por ella.

5 cañas se alzaron con un pez: Reborn consiguió le número 1 obteniendo un chupete naranja, Xanxus el número 5 obteniendo un peluche de león blanco, Alaude el número 16 obteniendo un rompecabezas, Giotto el número 4 obteniendo un carrito de juguete color rojo, Kyoya saco el 14 obteniendo un peluche de león amarillo con melena naranja….

Kyoya se sentía molesto de nuevo y ahora tenía ganas de llorar, había sido derrotado por un simple juego… Hasta los mayores se sentían mal por haberle fallado al pequeño…

\- Tenemos otro ganador – dijo el señor del puesto – felicidades gano el número 18…

Ante el comentario, todos centraron su mirada en el dueño del juego y la persona que gano su premio, notando que la ganadora fue Tsuna.

\- Mira que gano mami – dijo alegre mientras le acercaba el peluche a su hijo, el cual lo miraba contento, pero en eso recordó que igual tenia orgullo de carnívoro y busco hacerse el desinteresado abrazando el león que el obtuvo y mirando a otro lado mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Tsuna rio bajito, la verdad que su hijo era como los demás hombres de su familia: orgullosos… pero ella también era necia y no se rendiría.

\- Oye que bonito león tienes ahí – dijo señalando el peluche – te gustaría que cambiemos – le dijo ofreciéndole su premio.

El pequeño pelinegro miro de reojo a su mama y luego el peluche.

\- Esta bien, pero solo porque insistes – dijo mientras le daba el león a su mama y tomaba rápidamente el otro para luego sonreír y abrazarlo.

\- Bueno creo que con eso ya definimos al ganador – hablo Luce, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Y quién gano? – pregunto Xanxus.

\- Fue Tsu-chan- contesto feliz.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los 4 hombres sin creérselo.

\- ¿Ella no estaba participando? – se quejó Reborn mirando a ver a su esposa.

\- Ustedes acordaron que ganaba quien obtuviera ese peluche – dijo señalando a un Kyoya feliz que abrazaba su peluche – y Tsu-chan lo consiguió.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron mudos y frustrados, bueno el empate no sanaba nada mal… por lo que decidieron dejar a un lado la competencia y pasar el resto de la tarde de forma calmada paseando por los diferentes puestos y demás juegos.

Después de un rato hicieron una parada rápida en los sanitarios, la cual fue aprovechada por todos.

\- Buena que es algo tarde, mejor ya regresamos – opino Luce al notar que las luces del parque se estaban empezando a prender.

\- Estoy de acuerdo ya que mañana tenemos una reunión muy temprano – opino Tsuna mirando a ver al rubio.

\- Bueno entonces vamos a los autos – opino Luce.

Pero en eso Tsuna empezó a mirar por todos lados y con ellos empezó a entrar en pánico.

\- Dame-Tsuna que te pasa – pregunto Reborn al mirar el comportamiento extraño de su hija.

\- ¿Donde esta Kyoya? – pregunto alarmada.

Ahora todos los mayores lo notaron le pequeño no estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – pregunto con enojo Xanxus.

\- ¿No entro con ustedes? – pregunto Tsuna mirando a ver a sus hermanos

\- Pensé que entro contigo – dijo Alaude.

\- Olvídense de eso, sepárense y búsquenlo – ordeno enojado reborn.

\- Yo iré a pedir ayuda de la seguridad del lugar – dijo luce.

Y con ello todo se separaron en diferentes direcciones buscando al menor, ya que Tsuna lo sentía algo no estaba bien, Kyoya no era de alejarse de ella en esos lugares concurridos, algo le había pasado a su hijo.

Después de 30 minutos se volvieron a reunir casi todos en la entrada del parque.

\- Tuvieron suerte – pregunto angustiada la castaña.

\- Nada – dijo enojado Alaude.

\- Tch, tampoco logre encontrarle – dijo Xanxus.

\- Aun está en el parque – dijo Luce enojada.

\- Ya avisamos a los guardias no ha salido ningún menor con la descripción física de Kyoya, él sigue en el parque – hablo enfadado Reborn.

\- Pero ya buscamos por todos los lugares a donde fuimos–volvió a hablar Tsuna, sentía ganas de llorar, mientras se reprendía a si misma diciéndose que no debió ser tan descuidada

\- Cálmate, no te alteres buscaremos de nuevo, aunque nos lleve toda la madrugada pero lo encontraremos – dijo Reborn.

Recibiendo un si silencioso de sus hijos, todos se fueron nuevamente a buscar al pequeño.

Giotto por su parte estaba buscando por el área de los juegos mecánicos pero sentía que había elegido mal ya que había mucha gente y no podía ver bien los alrededores, pero en eso la suerte le sonrió, ahí cerca del carrusel estaba tirado el peluche en forma de canario que el menor llevaba abrazando desde que Tsuna se lo dio.

Corrió y lo tomo, mirando a todos, algo no estaba bien, desde la desaparición del menor y ahora que dejara tirado su peluche… En eso levanto la mirada, estaban cerca de la rueda de la fortuna y al mirar detenidamente lo encontró: en uno de los compartimientos del juego estaba el pequeño forcejeando con un sujeto…Entonces los ojos de Giotto reflejaron sorpresa y enojo: era el mismo imbécil de ayer que quiso golpear a su ángel. Ahora estaba realmente cabreado, por lo que corrió a ese juego para poder ir a salvar al menor.

Kyoya estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo por ser aun débil, había salido primero del baño y mientras esperara a su familia se sentó en la banca que estaba enfrente del lugar, pero en eso un asqueroso herbívoro lo alzo y estaba llevándoselo a algún lugar. Busco forcejar dándole golpes y patadas al mayor, donde logro lastimarle el labio consiguiendo liberarse de su agarre para después correr lejos de ese sujeto pero debido a la diferencia de tamaño fue alcanzado rápidamente y ahora ese herbívoro le pateo en el estómago causando que perdiera el equilibrio soltando su peluche mientras era de nuevo tomado por ese sujeto, donde ahora lo había subido a ese juego mientras le sujetaba fuerte dejándole marcados sus brazos por su agarre.

\- Estate quieto maldito mocoso – se quejó Mochida la ver lo necio que resultaba el menor.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le grito Kyoya mientras seguía buscando liberarse de su agarre.

\- Tch, en serio maldigo el puto momento donde esa idiota me desobedeció y no te aborto – se quejó, haciendo que el pequeño parara sus intentos de liberarse y ahora mirara de reojo a ese herbívoro…

El recordaba claramente lo que sus tíos y abuelos le contaron acerca de la verdad de su padre… y por la forma en como hablo ese herbívoro… eso significaba que él era…

\- Ahí no me digas que herí tus sentimientos – comento con burla al ver que en los ojos del pequeño empezaban a formarse algunas lágrimas – también vas a llorar, eres igual de inútil que tu madre entonces – se burló.

Ah Kyoya le dolía escuchar eso… ya que todas las peleas que tuvo en la escuela eran siempre por lo mismo: todos en su salón se burlaban de el por no tener un papa…, le decían cosas hirientes respecto a ese tema, pero a pesar de todo el solo las ignoraba porque tenía a su madre, sus abuelos y tíos. Pero escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese herbívoro, dolían… y en ese momento solo tenía ganas de llorar, pero igual se estaba conteniendo para no darle gusto a ese de verlo sufrir, por lo que solo escondió su mirada con su fleco.

Mochida por su parte solo sonreía, tenía al mocoso ese en su poder, por lo que seguramente ahora Tsunayoshi lo debería estar buscando como loca por todo el parque, ahora el de nuevo tenía el control. La obligaría a que regrese con él y al mocoso ese lo mantendría en un internado para tenerlos controlados a ambos, de esa forma les enseñaría que nadie se burlaba de su persona sin recibir castigo alguno.

Giotto maldecía este estúpido juego, perdiendo su ya poca paciencia ver como llegaba al suelo cada compartimiento y no ver a Kyoya y a ese sujeto. Pero al levantar la vista lo noto, ya no faltaba mucho para llegaran al suelo, pero en ello lo noto el pequeño estaba llorando… Así que mando al diablo la calma y pasando a todos y empujando al encargado se paró enfrente para recibir al sujeto ese que no se había percatado de su presencia por seguir burlándose del menor. Cuando ya estuvo en el suelo sin consideración alguna, le arrebato al menor de sus brazos y al mismo tiempo le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este callera de la tarima y tal vez se lastimara una pierna.

Kyoya al sentir que alguien lo jalo bruscamente levanto la mirada, encontrándose a unos ojos azules que miraban con odio al sujeto que lo tenía cautivo hace unos segundos. Era Giotto… el llego a salvarle… en eso volvió a recordar las palabras de su tío Xanxus: "existe la posibilidad que tu madre se enamore nuevamente, pero tu juzgaras si ese sujeto vale la pena ya que debe demostrar que él puede cuidarlos a ambos…" por lo que ahora sus labios temblaban, tal vez él que le dio la vida no lo quería… pero en ese momento estaba en brazos de alguien que desde que llego busco acercarse a él, siguió sus reglas, cumplió sus caprichosos, le acompaño a sus entrenamientos con su abuelo, pero más importante le estaba protegiendo de ese herbívoro… por lo que busco pegarse al cuerpo del mayor y llorar: estaba asustado por un momento pensó que ya no vería de nuevo a su familia, ese sujeto no paro de agredirlo verbal y físicamente desde que lo tomo… si iba a verse débil por dejar salir sus emociones lo haría en presencia de alguien que valiera la pena y no se burlara de su estado.

Giotto aún tenía ganas de hacer sufrir al imbécil ese al ver que se levantaba para empezar a correr cojeando para alejarse de ese lugar, mientras le miraba de reojo con furia en su ojos. Mirada que solo hacían crecer las ganas del rubio para ir a cazarle y darle su merecido, pero regreso a la realidad al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, por lo que volvió a ver con enojo el lugar por donde se fue huyendo aquel sujeto para luego poner toda su atención en el menor y darle suaves carias en su espalda para transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Ya tranquilo Kyoya, ya paso – le hablo usando la voz más calmada que pudo sacar en ese momento, mientras buscaba caminar al punto de encuentro para llevar al pequeño con los demás - ya paso, ahora vamos con tu mama y tu familia – dijo intentando animarle.

\- No… - fue lo único que pudo decir el menor mientras buscaba calmar su llanto.

\- Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que te calmes – le volvió a preguntar, deteniendo su andar.

\- No… - volvió a decir el menor, para luego separarse un poco del pecho del mayor y mirarle a los ojos.

\- Cierto mira que encontré en el suelo – dijo Giotto poniéndole su peluche en las manos para luego sonreírle al menor.

\- Yo… - empezó a hablar algo tímido Kyoya mientras se secaba sus lágrimas – no necesito ir con mi familia – paro un momento para reunir valor y seguir hablando bajo la atenta mirada del rubio – porque ya estoy contigo.

\- ¿Eh? – Giotto no entendía que quería decir exactamente el pequeño.

\- Porque tú eres el omnívoro que quiero como papá – dijo el menor mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y ocultaba su rostro detrás del peluche al cual abrazo con fuerza.

Ahora Giotto no sabía que decir, ya que estaba impresionado por lo que dijo el menor.

\- Aww que tierno… el mocoso quiere al rubio como papá – dijo una voz burlo detrás de ellos.

Giotto al girarse noto que ese sujeto estaba de nuevo enfrente de ellos y ahora tenía una pistola apuntándoles, por lo que busco abrazo de forma posesiva al menor para que este no llegara a tocarlo.

\- ¿Porque quieres lastimar al niño? – le cuestiono el rubio.

\- Porque yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el mocoso ese, porque yo soy su padre.

\- Tú no eres nada mío, herbívoro mediocre – hablo de forma seria Kyoya.

\- Pequeño mocoso…

En eso el sonido de un disparo resonó por todo el lugar, el cual alertando a toda la familia Sawada, los cuales en seguida fueron corriendo en dirección a donde se escuchó el disparo. Mientras Tsuna corría lo más rápido posible rogando que su hijo no estuviera en ese lugar.

\- Omnívoro… - dijo asustado Kyoya, ya que estaba impresionado por lo ocurrido, ese sujeto le había disparado pero el rubio se giró por lo que la bala le dio a él, y ahora había caído de rodillas aun sujetando al menor mientras se quejaba de dolor.

\- Tch… falle, pero esta al menos con esto quedamos a mano de la muñeca que me fracturaste – comento mirando con burla al rubio el cual tenía herido el hombro del cual brotaba mucha sangre – bueno pero esta vez no fallare.

\- ¿Porque haces esto? – pregunto Giotto aun sin lograr entender las acciones de esa persona.

\- Mmm pues veras es verdad que abandone a esa inútil cuando dio a luz a ese mocoso, pero ahora ya regreso a ser interesante… así que quiero recuperar a mi juguete – comento sonriéndole mientras jugaba con la pistola entre sus dedos.

\- Mi mamá no es un juguete – reclamo enojado el pequeño.

\- Si lo es y tú eres algo que nunca debió existir, por lo que creo que lo mejor será corregir ese error en este instante– dijo apuntando de nuevo al menor, sabiendo que al menos mataría a uno y si se repetían las cosas el rubio seria el que callera muerto.

Y con ello sonó un segundo disparo en el lugar…


	13. Capítulo 12: Familia completa

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, ahora si disfruten la lectura ;3

* * *

Capítulo 12: Familia completa.

Giotto al notar que ese sujeto de nuevo esta por dispárales solo atino a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente mientras mantenía al pequeño pegado a su cuerpo. Aun no lo entendía… es decir, él moría por tener un hijo como Kyoya y ese sujeto simplemente lo despreciaba y se atrevía a decir que fue un error… En ese momento se maldecía por no tener la fuerza necesaria para moverse de ese lugar por lo que solo atinaba a ser el escudo humano del pequeño.

Al sonido del segundo disparo, Giotto espero lo peor, pero después de unos segundos lo noto, el tiro fallo… por lo que al abrir sus ojos y mirar a ver al sujeto noto que este estaba hincado en el suelo y se sujetaba su oreja izquierda y entre sus manos se podía ver sangre.

\- Pero que… - el rubio no lo entendía bien, pero todo indicaba que llego apoyo.

\- Ups… creo que falle – se escuchó una voz femenina en el lugar.

\- Voiii, te dije que apuntaras bien – se quejó una segunda voz femenina.

\- ¿Quiénes son y cómo se atreven a interrumpirme? – se quejó Mochida, volviendo a pararse mientras miraba a todos lados con su pistola fuertemente agarrada y con su otra mano se sujetaba su oreja.

\- Creo que alguien debe enseñarte modales – comento la primera voz.

\- Y nosotras lo haremos con mucho gusto – comento la segunda voz.

\- Me gusta esa idea – volvió a hablar la primera.

\- Muéstrense malditas- volvió a reclamar Mochida enojado.

Giotto y Kyoya se mantenían en silencio igual mirando a los alrededores intentando buscar a las dueñas de esas voces y en eso notaron que a su lado derecho los arbustos se empezaban a moverse más de la cuenta.

\- Bueno ahora que empiecen las lecciones de modales – comento una chica pelirroja de cabello muy largo, de ojos rojos y tés clara, la cual tenía puesto un saco negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, una falta tubo corta negra que le cubría medio muslo y unos tacones negros cerrados, la cual llevaba en su mano una pistola de color gris.

\- Espero que estés preparado, escoria – comento una chica de cabello blanco largo el cual le llegaba hasta sus glúteos, usaba una chaqueta larga negra de manga larga la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tenía unas medias largas las cuales estaban sujetadas por un ligero igual de color negro, con botas de tacón de aguja negras.

Giotto solo se quedó en silencio por que ya estaba empezando a sentirse débil debido a que la herida no había cicatrizado y seguía perdiendo algo de sangre debido a la fuerza que le estaba ejerciendo a su hombro ya que se negaba a soltar al menor temiendo que si se descuidaba ese loco trataría de hacerle daño o llevárselo nuevamente; por otro lado esas chicas parecían estar de su lado aunque no entendía el porqué.

Kyoya miraba a ver a las mujeres que le estaban defendiendo, no sabía quiénes eran esas carnívoras pero le agradaba la idea de que estuvieran dándole una lección a ese herbívoro mediocre, pero luego de nuevo puso su atención en el rubio que se negaba a soltarlo a pesar de que su herida seguía sangrando.

\- Malditas zorras, creo que soy yo el que las dará una lección – comento con prepotencia Mochida, mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza a la peliblanca ya que era la que parecía desarmada.

Pero en un rápido movimiento la peliblanca tomo su espada, la cual estaba en su espalda y era oculta por su cabellera y con un rápido movimiento corto la pistola de Mochida, haciendo que este se asustara y callera al suelo.

\- Por lo visto: perro que ladra no muerde- se volvió a burlar la pelirroja, mientras que ahora se acercaba al rubio – perdón por llegar tarde, ¿están bien? – les pregunto a ambos, para recibir un si silencioso como respuesta.

\- Obvio que no lo están, no vez que está perdiendo mucha sangre – le regaño la peliblanca mientras se acercaba para tomar al pequeño y así poder revisar bien la herida del rubio.

Kyoya accedió de buena manera el ser tomado por la chica peliblanca, mientras que miraba como la pelirroja buscaba sacar parar la hemorragia que presentaba el rubio, pero en eso noto que ese herbívoro mediocre se movía de forma sospechosa…

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijo al notar que este había sacado de entre sus ropas un puñal y estaba dispuesto a clavárselo a la pelirroja, la cual había asentado su pistola para revisar al rubio y ahora estaba desarmada, por lo que se había cerrado su puño para buscar golpearle cuando estuviera más cerca de ella.

Pero nuevamente se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Ahora Mochida se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose su pierna ya que esta fue atravesada por un bala, por lo que miro con odio en la dirección de dónde provino el disparo.

\- Solo atrévete a moverte y te mueres – amenazo Tsuna, la cual tenía en ese momento la pistola roja de su madre y miraba con odio al imbécil que alguna vez fue su esposo.

\- Oh…, es una amenaza dame-Tsuna, una inútil como tú nunca… ahhh…. – sus palabras murieron cuando otro disparo impacto en su cuerpo, esta vez fue en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Esto es por el disparo que le hiciste a Giotto – volvió a hablar Tsuna, demostrándole que no estaba jugando. Una cosa era que se metiera con ella y otra muy diferente es que dejara que este lastimara a sus seres amados.

\- Ya escuchaste escoria, cierra la boca – dijo la peliblanca mientras sujetaba al pequeño y le ponía su espada en el cuello – te mueves y aquí mismo te mueres.

\- Pero tranquilo, tu humillación no termina aquí – comentó la pelirroja mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba mandaba un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunto Giotto sin entender lo que hizo la chica, mientras a duras penas se ponía de pie.

\- Mmm – le miro a ver- a eso…, solo le mande un mensaje al padre de este animal con el video de todo lo que hizo desde que se robó a Kyoya – comento relajada mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono dentro de su saco.

\- ¡Que…! eso es mentira… no es posible… - comento horrorizado Mochida, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando noto que los hermanos de la chica aparecían junto a ella.

\- Tú… - comento con ira Alaude observando a Mochida mientras sacaba sus esposas.

\- Oh, creo que la navidad llego antes – comento Xanxus sonriendo de forma sádica, mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí – comento Luce con odio llegando al lugar con Reborn a su lado.

\- Chicas lleven al hospital a Giotto y a Kyoya, nosotros nos aremos cargo de la basura – comentó Reborn mientras escondía su mirada en su sombrero.

Tsuna sin mirar a ver al hombre en el suelo, fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el rubio para besarle y abrazar a su hijo el cual volvió a llorar al estar en brazos de su madre.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde – le dijo al rubio y a su hijo mientras les abrazaba e igual empezaba a llorar ya que por un momento se asustó al pensar que podría perder a alguno de ellos.

\- Mi automóvil es el más cercano, vamos – dijo la pelirroja.

Y con un si general, todos se fueron para que un médico revise al rubio y al pequeño pelinegro.

Por su parte al notar que las chicas se fueron, Reborn puso completa atención al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo, caminando de forma tranquila hasta quedar junto a él.

Por su parte Mochida miraba con odio a esos tres, no podía moverse por que esa perra le disparó dos veces en su bello cuerpo y estaba siendo amenazado con la pistola del pelinegro de ojos rojos.

Reborn se quedó un rato parado junto a este mirándole, para después esbozar una sonrisa sádica y alzando su pierna derecha, pateo con toda su fuerza a ese sujeto en el estómago provocando que este escupiera un poco de sangre.

\- Así que… mi hija es un juego y mi nieto un error – hablo Reborn con odio, mirándole a ver a los ojos.

\- … - Mochida no hablaba, lo sabía y aun así jugo con la castaña… ella era la adoración de su padre y siempre era sobreprotegida por sus hermanos mayores, pero la adrenalina de la apuesta lo ínsito y por eso hizo lo que hizo – si… es una inútil que solo sirve para ser juguete de hombres como yo – dijo con prepotencia mientras le sonreía con burla a Reborn, al cual se le borro su sonrisa para adoptar un semblante serio.

De nuevo sonó otro disparo, ahora tenía ambas piernas inmovilizadas.

\- Ceo que no has entendido tu posición en todo esto escoria – dijo Xanxus con molestia en su voz mientras sacaba su segunda pistola.

\- Ya que te gusto jugar con mi hija y humillarla… – empezó a hablar Reborn mientras sacaba a relucir su pistola verde.

\- Ahora te demostraremos nuestra eterna gratitud – comento Alaude mientras empezaba a girar de forma rápida sus esposas en su dedo mientras un brillo sádico aparecía en sus ojos.

Ahora Mochida si tembló ligeramente, tal vez podía molestar al viejo y al otro el pelinegro pero lo sabía Alaude era el orgullo de Reborn, por que este era el más fuerte de sus hijos e igual el más sádico…

Por otro lado las chicas estaban esperando la opinión del médico para decirle sobre la salud del rubio y del menor. Al notar que el doctor salía de la habitación enseguida buscaron obtener respuestas.

\- Doctor, ¿cómo está mi nieto? – pregunto Luce preocupada, ya que noto que le pequeño tenia alguno moretones.

\- Tranquila señora, su nieto es un muchachito muy fuerte, a pesar de recibir un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago no sufrió alguna herida seria y los moretones se quitaran con un poco de pomada, por ahora solo necesita descansar.

\- Y Giotto… ¿como esta? – pregunto preocupada Tsuna.

\- Su esposo tuvo suerte, de haber tardado un poco más hubiéramos tenido complicaciones por la pérdida de sangre, pero está bien, ya retiramos la bala y ahora podrá cicatrizar su herida, solo vigile que no haga movimientos bruscos de aquí a una semana para asegurarnos que la herida cierre por completo – le dijo el médico mientras sonreía al ver la cara de alivio de la castaña al escuchar sobre la salud del rubio – por ahora me retiro, pueden pasar pero en silencio – comento mientras se marchaba para ir a ver a sus demás pacientes.

\- Entrare primero – dijo Tsuna, mientras se metía en la habitación para revisar a sus dos caballeros.

\- Que bueno que no le paso nada al rubio – hablo la peliblanca mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que estaba en el pasillo.

\- E igual que las heridas de Kyoya no son serias – opino con alegría la pelirroja.

\- Si es verdad – comento en un suspiro Luce – por suerte llegaron a tiempo.

\- Bueno iré a revisar a esos, ya que no sería bueno que el historia de Alude que diga que asesino a alguien, aunque este se lo mereciera – comento la pelirroja, mientras miraba su reloj y se encaminaba a la salida.

\- Si está bien, yo regresare a la casa para ir por algo de ropa para Kyoya y Giotto – comento Luce.

\- Le acompaño – dijo la peliblanca.

Por su parte al entrar a la habitación, soltó un suspiro melancólico al mirar las camas donde descansaban sus hombres. Sonriendo débilmente se acercó primero con Kyoya, el cual al sentir cerca la presencia de su mamá abrió sus ojos.

\- Perdón amor, te desperté – hablo bajito Tsuna mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama del menor, el cual negó con la cabeza y busco sentarse – tranquilo no te esfuerces – dijo ella intentando hacer que volviera a acostarse, pero al notar que el pelinegro quería que lo abrazara lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto el menor mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de la castaña y miraba a ver la otra cama donde estaba el rubio descansando.

\- El doctor dijo que ambos están bien, solo deben descansar – dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello y se levantaba para acercar al menor a la cama del rubio.

Ella se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama del rubio para que así estuvieran los 3 juntos y así permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

\- Mama… - le llamo el pequeño – ese herbívoro…

La mirada de Tsuna se oscureció rápidamente, ya que sabía de quien hablaba su hijo, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir al menor.

\- Ese herbívoro me dijo…

\- Olvida lo que te haya dicho ese herbívoro, Kyoya – le interrumpió – no le des importancia a las palabras de alguien que no vale la pena.

\- Hmmm… si lo se… por eso… – empezó a hablar bajito ocultando su mirada rostro en el pecho de su madre – yo quiero que el omnívoro sea mi papá – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y sujetaba fuertemente la blusa de la castaña.

\- ¿Omnívoro? – pregunto la castaña sin entender a quien se refería su hijo, aunque claro su sorpresa fue más grande de escuchar que el menor estaba dándole el título de papá a alguien.

El pequeño solo asintió en silencio y sin dejar de ocultar su rostro con su mano derecha señalo al rubio. Provocando que la cara de la castaña primero fuera de sorpresa, para luego sonreír con dulzura a su menor… Si era verdad… Giotto llego de forma repentina a sus vidas, se pegó a ellos como sanguijuela alterando su forma de vida, al mismo tiempo con su presencia y acciones rompió esa barrera que ella creo para que nadie se le acercara y por lo que notaba también se ganó el corazón de su pequeño cielo.

\- ¿Quieres que Giotto sea tu papá? – le pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de alegría, notando que le menor asentía y le miraba a ver a los ojos los cuales demostraban una gran determinación – bueno entonces está decidido, mantendremos al omnívoro con nosotros aunque sea a la fuerza, te parece – comento algo divertida al ver que Kyoya asentía feliz ante lo dicho, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho para dejarse vencer nuevamente por el sueño.

Tsuna lo sabía no era necesario eso, pero ahora que el rubio había entrado en sus vidas y en sus corazones ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

De regreso en el parque, una camioneta Mazda CX-5, se estacionaba en la entrada del lugar, donde una pelirroja bajaba con toda tranquilidad de su vehículo y caminaba de forma elegante entrando a las instalaciones mientras cargaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano izquierda.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, simplemente sonrió de lado contemplando la escena que tenía enfrente: los tres Sawada aún se turnaban para torturar al cuerpo que estaba colgado como piñata en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. Este aun respiraba pero se notaba que por los golpes ya estaba algo deformada su cara.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente – hablo la pelirroja captando la atención de todos, ocasionando que Xanxus parara de golpear a Mochida, ya que en ese momento era su turno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo enfadado Alaude.

\- … - la pelirroja solo miro de forma seria al rubio platinado para luego cerrar los ojos y mirar a otro lado – dios… yo que me preocupo por ti y así me tratas – se quejó.

\- Enma – hablo de con el mismo tono de voz Alaude.

\- Vine a buscarles para llevarlos al hospital –hablo de forma tranquila mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio platinado.

\- Aun no terminamos con esta escoria – comento Xanxus mientras le estampaba un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

\- Yo creo que ya es suficiente, además el plan es torturarlo no matarlo – opino la pelirroja.

\- Para mí es igual – hablo Reborn.

\- Ya me encargue de que siga sufriendo por eso no se preocupen – hablo la pelirroja y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el sonido de unas sirenas acercándose – veo que son puntuales – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿que… hi…cis…te… perra…? - hablo entrecortado Mochida, pero en ese instante recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Alaude.

\- Cuida tu lengua herbívoro, ella es mi prometida – le amenazo el rubio.

\- Déjalo amor, sus palabras no me afectan – dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – bueno vamos a qué les revisen, no sea que contraigan una enfermedad por haber tocado basura de la calle – comentó provocando que el rubio le sonriera y la tomara de la cintura.

\- Escúchame bien imbécil que solo lo repetiré una vez más… - hablo Reborn acercándose a Mochida – Enma te salvo esta vez, pero a la próxima que te acerques a mi familia, date por muerto – dijo mientras le clavaba la daga que intento usar contra la pelirroja en su pierna para darse vuelta y empezar a alejarse del lugar con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Y con ello los tres hombres siguieron a la pelirroja hasta el estacionamiento, donde al llegar notaron que varios oficiales iban corriendo al lugar donde estaba colgado Mochida. Pero a ellos no les importo eso, ya que solo fueron a sus vehículos, donde Xanxus tomo el mercedes, Reborn tomo el automóvil de Giotto, Alaude y Emma se fueron en el automóvil de ella.

Reborn y Xanxus se dirigieron a la casa por petición de la pelirroja, mientras que ellos iban a ver a Tsuna en el hospital.

Al llegar a casa y entrar fueron recibidos por la peliblanca.

-Voii, idiota te tardaste mucho – se quejó ella al mirar a Xanxus.

\- Basura ¿qué haces aquí? – le reclamo el pelinegro y con ello ambos empezaron a discutir en la entrada.

Por su parte Reborn, dejo a los tortolos pelearse y entro a la casa a buscar a su esposa y cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Luce cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro el cual se estaba cambiando de camisa, obteniendo una sonrisa ladeada como repuesta. - Giotto y Kyoya están bien, solo tiene algunas heridas pero nada grave – le informa a su esposo mientras se acerba y le ayudaba a ponerse su corbata – me alegra notar que ahora nuestra familia está completa – dijo terminando de poner el nudo de la corbata y pegándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

\- Mmm supongo que el rubio paso la prueba – comento algo fastidiado Reborn notando que su esposa sonreía feliz para después besarle.

\- Te gane, yo te lo dije tendríamos al rubio en la familia – comento divertida para luego volver a besar a su esposo y esta vez profundizando un poco más el beso ya que ahora era sujetada de la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara más al del pelinegro.

Tal vez no le agradaba mucho la idea a Reborn, pero después de lo ocurrido: el rubio ese demostró lo que valía y eso era lo más importante, ya que deseaba que su hija y nieto fueran felices y esa felicidad era al lado de ese rubio. Bueno ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo que hacer, sus dos nueras habian superado con altas expectativas todos los retos que les puso para poder aceptarlas, por lo que ahora esperaría a que el rubio se recuperara para empezar sus pruebas, ya que si quería ser su yerno debía ganarse ese puesto, porque asi lo regia la tradición de la familia Sawada.


	14. Capítulo 13: Timoteo Di Vongola

:3 KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;) que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Timoteo Di Vongola

El señor Vongola era una persona alegre y muy amable, a pesar de que su hijo ya no fuera un niño siempre buscaba estar pendiente de todas sus acciones y porque no, cumplirle sus caprichos. De cierta forma sentía que era lo único que podía hacer para compensarle el tiempo de abandono que sufrió mientras el estaba al pendiente de la empresa. Le encantaba buscar mimar al rubio cuando se ponía en una actitud infantil a pesar de que este tuviera 25 años, ejemplo de esto era las innumerables llamadas que recibía de su rubio donde se quejaba de los vicepresidentes… y ahora que lo pensaba era extraño esta vez todo era diferente: Giotto solo le había hablado com veces en esos 4 meses que llevaba en Namimori y cuando hablaban este parecía distraído o tenía prisa.

Por lo que llevado por la curiosidad, decidió hacer una visita personal a la cede de Namimori para sorprender a su hijo. Al llegar al hotel donde el rubio se estaba quedando le notificaron que este no se encontraba, pero no se dio por vencido y fue a preguntarle a G en donde estaba metido Giotto. Pero al darse vuelta noto que el pelirrojo estaba gritando-hablando con alguien por teléfono, por lo que decidió espiarle…

Al finalizar la conversación del pelirrojo con un tal Xanxus, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ya que esa persona le informo a G que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital. Por lo que sin importarle el resto de la conversación salió corriendo del hotel para tomar un taxi que lo llevara al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a la recepción y preguntar por su hijo le dieron el número de habitación, así que sin perder tiempo se encamino a donde estaba su hijo. Al llegar a la habitación noto que había una pareja durmiendo sentados en un sofá cercano a la puerta: era un rubio platinado, el cual tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de una pelirroja. Pero sin tomarles importancia se aventuró a pasar a su lado y entro al cuarto.

Al entrar a la habitación esperaba ver a su hijo lleno de vendas y aparatos medicos, porque él pensó lo peor cuando escucho que estaba en el hospital. Pero la escena que vio lo sorprendió: era verdad su hijo tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo pero en ese momento dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado derecho había un pequeño pelinegro pegado a su cuerpo e,l cual también tenía algunos vendajes en su cuerpo y parecía dormir de forma pacífica y del lado izquierdo noto que había una hermosa castaña dormida la cual tenía su cabeza apoya en el pecho del rubio.

\- No los vaya a despertar – le susurraron en su oído derecho, haciendo que brincara ligeramente del susto, al girar y ver a la persona que le hablo noto que era la chica pelirroja que vio hace un momento- que tal si hablamos afuera Vongola-san – le dijo la chica igual en voz baja mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación. Por lo que el mayor accedió y salió igual de forma silenciosa de la habitación – es una sorpresa verlo por aquí Vongola-san – hablo un poco más animada la joven, una vez que estaban en el pasillo.

-Perdón si sueno rudo, pero ¿qué le paso a mi hijo? y ¿cómo está su salud? – le pregunto el mayor mirándola a ver con una expresión seria en su rostro

\- No se preocupe, le entiendo – comento la chica de forma despreocupada - Giotto está bien solo tiene algunas heridas superficiales por lo que ahora solo necesita descansar – hablo con calma – cierto, disculpe mi descortesía, soy Simon Enma y él es mi prometido Sawada Alaude – dijo señalando al rubio que le miraba con un semblante serio desde el sofá.

\- Mucho gusto… - hablo temeroso el mayor ya que se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la mirada del rubio platinado - ¿pero qué paso exactamente? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Gusta sentarse, ya que esa es una historia algo larga y divertida al mismo tiempo – comento animada Enma mientras se volvía a sentar a lado de Alaude, el cual se volvió a acomodar su cabeza en su hombro de ella para volver a dormir.

\- Claro – comento sonriendo el anciano mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven para escuchar su relato.

A la mañana siguiente, Giotto fue el primero el despertar, por lo que abrió sus ojos lentamente su cabeza le dolía muchísimo… ahora recordaba porque odiaba las medicinas y los hospitales…, en eso su mente despertó por completo haciéndole recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, por lo que al buscar levantarse noto que no podía percatándose que Tsuna y Kyoya dormían a cada lado de él. Ante eso el solo sonrió y con su mano izquierda acaricio de forma lenta la espalda de la chica, ocasionando que esta sonriera e igual abriera los ojos.

\- Buenos días – le saludo mientras le sonreía.

\- Buenos días Tsu-chan – comento en un susurro el notar que Kyoya se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor, provocando que los adultos sonrieran ante esa imagen.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la chica mientras separaba su cabeza del cuerpo del rubio.

\- Me duele todo – comento divertido el rubio

\- Ah… entonces creo que debo cuidarlo mientras se recupera, Señor Vongola – comento con un tono divertido y algo sensual la castaña, mientras acerba su rostro al del rubio.

\- Pues deberías, como tu jefe te lo ordeno – le contesto igual de divertido el rubio y con ello ambos se juntaron en un beso.

El beso al inicio empezó de forma lenta, ya que ellos querían transmitirle al otro sus sentimientos pero llego un momento donde este empezó a ser demandante por lo que el rubio con su mano izquierda tomo la cintura de la chica pegándola más a su cuerpo, acto que la sorprendió abriendo ligeramente su boca y claro oportunidad que aprovecho el rubio para profundizar el beso entrando de forma furtiva para explorar esa boca que llevaba tiempo deseando explorar, disfrutar y marcar como suya. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron jadeando en busca de aire.

Al separase sintieron una mirada penetrante hacia ellos, por lo que al mirar a su derecha notaron a un pequeño pelinegro que los miraba con molestia y al mismo tiempo tenia infladas sus mejillas.

\- Omnívoro…- dijo de forma enojada mirando al rubio con recelo.

\- Perdón amor, te despertamos – se disculpó la castaña, mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama.

\- … - Kyoya no contesto ya que solo seguía mirando molesto a los adultos, por lo que de un momento a otro se lanzó a los brazos de su madre – aun no te he dado permiso de tocarla – dijo enojado mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva a su madre y miraba a ver al rubio a los ojos.

Ahora los mayores solo atinaron a reírse de forma nerviosa… ya que notaron que a pesar de todo, Kyoya aún se negaba a la idea de compartir a su mama.

\- Ah… perdón… - comento nervioso el rubio mientras que de forma lenta buscaba sentarse.

\- Hmm… solo por esta vez te perdono – le contesto el pelinegro, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Momento que aprovecho Giotto para jugar con él, intentándole hacerle cosquillas, pero por lo visto al pelinegro no le agrado ese contacto ya que al sentir que le tocaban se giró para buscar defenderse y lanzarse sobre el rubio para disciplinarlo por atrevido; por su parte Tsuna solo atino a suspirar ya que esa escena se había vuelto algo tan normal de ellos que ya no le sorprendía por lo que busco separarles, lo malo es que de un momento imprevisto entre el forcejeo , Tsuna quedo sentada encima de las caderas del rubio mientras que buscaba sujetar a Kyoya para que se detuviera mientras que Giotto seguía buscando provocar al menor para que siguieran jugando.

\- Veo que ya se sienten mejor – comento una voz detrás de ellos, por lo que pararon inmediatamente los tres y fijaron su vista en la puerta donde habían 3 personas observándoles: Alaude, Enma y un señor mayor.

\- ¿Papá? – pregunto sorprendido Giotto, aun sin poder creer que su padre estuviera ahí mismo.

\- Sorpresa – le respondió el mayor algo divertido.

Tsuna por su parte solo miraba a ver al rubio y luego al mayor… y ahí se su cerebro asimilo las palabras de ambos y con ello su cara se tornó totalmente roja… estaba encima del rubio en una posición un tanto comprometedora y estaba enfrente de su futuro suegro… por lo que rápidamente busco quitarse de encima de Giotto y bajarse de la cama. Kyoya pór su parte no entendía las acciones de su madre en esos momentos por lo que el siguió en su misma posición y mirando de forma analítica al señor ese.

\- Tsunayoshi, nos acompañas iremos a comprar algo para desayunar – dijo Enma notando que la chica se estaba muriendo de vergüenza ahí mismo

\- Hai… - contesto nerviosa buscando salir corriendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

\- Amo esa parte tan linda de Tsuna – comento Enma mientras reía de forma discreta y se sonrojaba para después salir de la habitación junto con Alaude para seguir a la castaña.

\- Papa, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio cuando ellos se quedaron solos en la habitación con el menor, donde el rubio busco volver a sentarse dejando a Kyoya en su regazo.

\- Pues quería sorprenderte con mi visita, pero creo que fui yo el sorprendido – comento mirando con alegría al pequeño pelinegro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- Si… es que han pasado muchas cosas – comento algo apenado el rubio.

\- ¿Este herbívoro es tu papá? – pregunto Kyoya mirando a ver a Giotto.

\- ¿Herbívoro? – preguntó el mayor sin entender porque ese sobrenombre.

\- Si así es, él es mi padre – le contesto Giotto sonriéndole

\- Hmmm… ahora sé porque eres un omnívoro – contesto contento, haciendo que Giotto riera nervioso al ver la cara de su padre la cual demostraba claramente que no entendió la conversación.

\- ¿Y quien es este caballerito? – preguntó el mayor acercándose al pequeño pelinegro.

\- Soy Sawada Kyoya – contesto.

\- ¿Sawada?, no ese es el apellido del vicepresidente de aquí – pregunto intrigado el mayor mirando a ver a su hijo.

\- Sip, Tsunayoshi es la madre de Kyoya y es la vicepresidenta de la cede de Namimori – contesto Giotto.

\- La castaña – comento Timoteo – ahora entiendo por qué esta vez no me llamaste quejándote – opino divertido provocando que Giotto se sonrojara.

\- Así que usted es mi nuevo abuelo – comento Kyoya captando la atención de los mayores.

\- ¿Abuelo? – preguntó sorprendido Timoteo mirando a ver al pequeño y luego a su hijo

\- Aja, porque yo quiero que le omnívoro sea mi papá – contesto de forma segura el menor, provocando que los mayores sonrieran.

\- Oh entonces, encantado de conocerte Kyoya-kun – respondió algo contento el mayor – yo soy tu abuelo Timoteo – dijo sentándose en la cama junto al rubio con la mano extendida para saludar al pequeño, saludo que fue contestado por el menor ante la mirada divertida de los adultos.


	15. Cap 14: Tradición de la familia Sawada

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus personajes ;) disfruten el cap.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Tradición de la familia Sawada

Desde aquel incidente ya había pasado una semana, en la cual para alegría de Giotto ya se había vuelto más cercano a su Tsu-chan y Kyoya y al resto de la familia. La verdad se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber las identidades de la pelirroja y la peliblanca que le habían ayudado: la pelirroja era Simon Enma hija del gran magnate europeo Simon Cozart… y ahora que lo pensaba bien no entendía cómo es que podía llevarse bien con Alaude si parecían tener una personalidad opuesta… pero la verdad no quiso indagar en el tema por su propia salud mental y física porque el rubio platinado parecía ser alguien muy posesivo con su pareja; la peliblanca era Superbi Squalo, apodada la princesa rebelde por su fuerte temperamento y era la heredera del imperio automotriz Superbi… bueno al notar su verdadera personalidad entendía porque era la pareja de Xanxus. Por parte de su suegro, se enteró de su pasado… el demonio era un agente retirado de la Interpol… bueno eso si tenía sentido… pero lo que le sorprendió fue saber que Luce también perteneció a esa organización… E igual que la familia Sawada era una de las más antiguas de Namimori y de hecho Tsunayoshi era la primera mujer nacida en la familia en toda la historia familiar ya que los Sawada siempre tenían puros barones… bueno eso igual explicaba porque la sobreprotegían mucho e igual la amabilidad con la que le trataron desde el principio, aunque ahora notaba que a regañadientes… pero Reborn ya le aceptaba. Igual en esa semana noto la actitud infantil del Sawada mayor… ya que podía ver sus celos cuando Kyoya se ponía a platicar y preguntar cosas a su padre.

Ahora en esos momentos estaban sumergidos en una gran cantidad de papeleo… debido a que tanto Tsuna como él se ausentaron una semana se les junto el trabajo. Otra cosa que noto es que a la castaña a pesar de ya haberlo aceptado y que ya estaban empezando una relación formal, ella seguía renuente de hacer demostraciones afectuosas en horas laborales aunque claro digamos que a Giotto le salía un lado masoquista que no conocía, porque siempre buscaba robarle un beso en la oficina obteniendo como resultado que ella le golpeara o lo alejara, pero bueno todo eso lo soportaba con tal de ver la cara sonrojada de la chica después de eso.

Pero hoy no podía jugar a molestar a su Tsu-chan, ya que ambos tenían que terminar el papeleo pendiente y acudir a una cita con unos clientes, aunque cada quien tendría una cita por separado… ah… a veces odiaba el trabajo deseaba mandarlo todo al demonio e irse a algún lado a disfrutar el día con su ángel y su mini-demonio… pero no… debía actuar como un adulto y asumir sus responsabilidades.

\- Ya termine, ¿cómo vas tú? – pregunto Tsuna, interrumpiendo las quejas mentales del rubio.

\- Ah…, aun me falta un poco – comento nervioso notando la mirada seria que le dedicaba la castaña.

\- Bueno, apúrate que ya en 30 minutos debes salir al restaurante donde veras a esos ejecutivos – le comento mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera.

\- No quiero y si vas conmigo – pidió el rubio.

\- Yo igual tengo un compromiso, además nos veremos en la noche – le recordó.

\- Pero no es lo mismo – se quejó mientras ponía una mirada de súplica, provocando que la chica solo suspirara y se acercara a este.

\- Deja de quejarte ni que fueras un niño, ya ni Kyoya hace eso – comento divertida quedándose a unos pasos cerca de él.

\- No me importa, no quiero ir – comento empezando a hacer un berrinche.

\- Hmmm… - en eso Tsuna se acercó al rubio para susurrarle – si cumples tu agenda sin quejas jugaremos esta noche- dijo separándose de un rubio con la cara toda roja y ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa – Giotto apúrate o le reloj te ganara – le recordó la castaña mientras ella ya salía de la oficina.

El rubio por su parte solo atino a suspirar mientras sonreía y buscaba controlar el sonrojo de su cara, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? no lo sabía, pero ese tipo de chantajes le estaban empezando a gustar.

Rápidamente busco terminar de revisar los documentos que le faltaban para luego salir del corporativo para ir al estacionamiento para acudir a la cita de trabajo, pero en el momento de llegar a su vehículo paso algo increíble que ni él se esperó…

De un momento a otro noto que había una persona detrás de él, pero no logro reaccionar ya que rápidamente estaba siendo sometido, donde sus brazos estaban siendo amarrados con unas esposas, en eso noto que una camioneta negra se estacionaba y le subían a ella tapándole su cara con una bolsa de tela.

Giotto tardo en asimilar lo ocurrido ya que todo fue tan repentino pero ahora notaba la grave situación… fue secuestrado. Ahora estaba molesto, no tenía tiempo para eso y con esto ya no podría obtener el premio prometido por su ángel.

Después transcurrir unos 20 minutos aproximadamente el vehículo se detuvo y le obligaron a bajarse, donde a duras penas camino una distancia para que luego lo empujaran, donde noto que caía en lo que pensó sería una silla o un sofá por su textura. En eso sin previo aviso le quitaron la bolsa que tenía en su cabeza, tardo un poco en volverse a acostumbrar a la luz, ya que era una habitación oscura con solo una lámpara prendida y en eso noto la identidad de sus secuestradores… o en este caso secuestradoras, eran : Enma y Squalo, las cuales lo miraban divertidas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin entender Giotto.

\- Bienvenido a tu prueba, Giotto di Vongola – dijo de forma seria Enma.

\- ¿Prueba? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Así es basura, es hora de que pruebes tu valía para esta familia – comento igual con seriedad Squalo.

\- ¿Valía, de que están hablando? – Giotto seguía sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

\- Así es Gio-kun, es hora de que pases la prueba de la tradición de los Sawada – hablo Luce saliendo de las sombras para ponerse en medio de las chicas.

\- ¿Tradición? – ahora el rubio si estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo confundido.

\- Así es, la tradición dicta que todos los queremos ser parte de la honorable familia Sawada debemos demostrar nuestra valía ante la familia – comento sonriéndole – la familia Sawada siempre se ha enorgullecido por traer barones destacados al mundo y por ello las mujeres que deseen entrar a la familia deben demostrar estar a la altura de ser un verdadero apoyo para su pareja – termino de hablar mientras sonreía.

– Aunque este es un caso muy especial, como sabes Tsunayoshi es la primera mujer nacida en esta familia, es decir cuando se una contigo dejara de ser un Sawada pero eso no te excluye de que debes demostrar que estas a la altura de ser parte de esta familia – dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás de Giotto para mirarle a ver de forma seria.

Bueno ahora el rubio si entendía que hacia ahí.

\- ¿Y en qué consistirá mi prueba? – hablo mirando a ver de forma seria a Reborn.

\- Pues en tu caso deberás pasar la prueba tradicional – hablo Xanxus apareciendo a un lado de la peliblanca.

\- E igual se creó una prueba especial para ti – le secundo Alaude mientras se ponía al lado de su pelirroja y tenía sus esposas en su mano derecha y le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Decir que Giotto estaba tranquilo, claramente era mentir…, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada demostró determinación, ya que sabía que si se estaban tomando la molestia de hacerle esa prueba era por una buena razón y aunque de nuevo acabara en el hospital buscaría realizar y completar esas pruebas por su ángel, porque en verdad deseaba tener la aprobación de la familia de ella.

\- Bueno, por tu mirada, supongo que estás listo – hablo Luce – la primera prueba te la realizare yo – dijo acercándose al rubio para quitarle las esposas – ahora acompáñame – le indico para darse vuelta. Por su parte Giotto se puso de pie rápidamente y le siguió.

En eso noto que habían llegado a un campo de tiro.

\- En tu caso, igual debo modificar mi prueba – hablo divertida Luce mientras sacaba a relucir su pistola roja – en su momento igual yo tuve que pasarla, la madre de Reborn fue muy estricta conmigo, por lo que hasta mi tercer intento la aprobé, porque siempre fallaba en la preparación de un postre – hablo divertida ante ese recuerdo – en tu caso no necesitas hacer la prueba de cocina, por lo que pasaremos a la de defensa – dijo dándole una pistola al rubio – como notaste desde pequeños a los barones de esta familia se les enseña técnicas de defensa personal y manejo de armas, claro que estas varían dependiendo de la personalidad de cada uno, pero una pistola es algo que de ley todos deben saber usar, por lo que debes darle a estos 60 blancos en la cabeza en menos de 30 segundos – dijo de forma seria.

Ahora si Giotto estaba asustado… que clase de prueba ilógica era esa, pero en eso noto como Luce hizo una demostración volándole la cabeza a todos los muñecos de prueba en menos de 20 segundos… definitivamente nunca buscaría enojar a Luce, y ahora que lo recordaba Tsuna también sabia usar un arma… su cara se puso azul ante ese pensamiento…

\- Tu turno y recuerda los intentos que puedas obtener dependerán de tu determinación – dijo mientras activaba de nuevo el mecanismo donde se activaba el cronometro y aparecían nuevos muñecos.

Mientras Luce observaba como el rubio intentaba cumplir con su pedido, recordaba el día que conoció a ese hombre de patillas risadas, el cual le cautivo con su sola presencia y personalidad reservada. A ella siempre le gustaba el peligro por eso escogió trabajar en la Interpol, pero al estar junto a Reborn recordaba que era una mujer frágil, por lo que nunca tuvo duda alguna: ella deseaba permanecer al lado de ese hombre peligroso para toda la vida por lo que con gran determinación afronto todas las pruebas que su suegra le impuso para ser aceptada como pareja oficial del pelinegro. Después recordó su boda, donde lo más destacable era la sonrisa de felicidad de Reborn. 2 años después llego a sus vidas el pequeño Alaude, tener a ese pequeño ángel fue la más grande alegría de la pareja; 3 años después llego Xanxus, pero Luce aun sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida, por lo que una tarde le comento al pelinegro sobre su deseo de tener una niña, ante eso la cara de Reborn entristeció explicándole que en su familia jamás había nacido una niña pero aun así ella no se dio por vencida y después de algunas insinuaciones y "duro trabajo" ella se embarazo por tercera vez y fue muy grande su alegría cuando el medico les dijo que el nuevo bebe era una niña, ese día lo recordaba con mucha alegría y diversión ya que Reborn se desmayó con la noticia ante la mirada de sorpresa del médico. Ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora sentía que lo tenía todo. Con el tiempo conoció una nueva faceta del pelinegro que jamás pensó que tendría: celoso y posesivo, más cuando se trataba de su pequeña princesa y para su alegría y diversión sus otros dos hijos d años habían heredado esa manía. Claro que esta sobreprotección dio como paso a la etapa de rebeldía de la pequeña castaña dando como resultado que a los 17 años escapara de casa con ese infeliz de Mochida… y al año regresara toda destrozada con un bebe en brazos…

En eso el sonido de la alarma la saco de sus recuerdos, después de 1 hora de intentos el rubio lo había conseguido.

\- Felicidades Gio-kun, pasaste – dijo feliz la mujer, sabía que en algún momento sus hijos buscarían hacer su vida y se alegraba de ver que ahora su hija si sería feliz con alguien que la valoraba y valía la pena.

\- Gracias – comento algo cansado el rubio.

\- Pero no es momento de descansar ya que ahora te toca la prueba especial que Reborn te preparo – dijo divertida al ver que la cara del pobre rubio se tornaba azul, aunque la verdad lo compadecía ya que no solo sería Reborn si no también sus hijos son los que pondrían aprueba al rubio.

Por otro lado Tsuna estaba pasando por algo similar a lo de Giotto, ya que fue grande su sorpresa al llegar al restaurante y notar su cita de negocios era con el padre del rubio…

\- Ah… buenas tardes – saludo la chica algo nerviosa, al notar la cara de seriedad del señor.

\- Buenas tardes Tsunayoshi, por favor toma asiento – le indico.

\- Claro – contesto nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Gustas que ordenemos ya? – pregunto el mayor mientras empezaba a revisar el menú del restaurante

Tsuna no sabía cómo tomar esta falsa cita de negocios por lo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar y claro que esta confusión fue notada por Timoteo.

\- Tranquila, Tsunayoshi ni que te fuera a regañar – dijo divertido el mayor.

\- Si perdón… es que… am… no sé cómo debo tomar esta reunión, si lo debo ver como mi jefe o como… - en eso se sonrojo ante la idea.

\- Es por lo segundo que piensas – contesto divertido notando que la cara de la castaña quedaba toda roja –pero ese asunto puede esperar, ahora muero de hambre, ¿tú no? – comento mientras llamaba a un mesero para que tomara su orden.

\- Si, igual tengo hambre – le respondió mientras le sonreía e igual revisaba el menú para pedir algo.

Mientras comían el postre de un momento a otro Timoteo adopto una actitud seria y dejando de forma elegante su copa de vino a un lado, coloco sus codos sobre la mesa para entrelazar sus manos y mirar fijamente a la castaña que estaba distraída comiendo su rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

\- Ahora si Tsunayoshi – le hablo haciendo que ella lo mirar a ver – dime ¿cuáles son tus intenciones reales con mi hijo y que planeas obtener de todo esto? – era verdad que la pregunta sonaba muy cruda y aunque él ya hubiera visto realmente que las intenciones de la castaña eran sinceras eso no quitaba el hecho que él deseaba escucharlo de boca de la chica.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto la chica mientras dejaba olvidado su postre para prestarle atención al mayor.

\- Háblame de como inicio tu relación con mi hijo – pregunto igual de calmado Timoteo.

\- Ah bueno… pues empezó como algo complicado–accidental – dijo la chica nerviosa recordando – ya que en esa ocasión chocamos mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la empresa, de ahí por alguna extraña razón se la tomo contra mi pegándose como una sanguijuela, el cual no quería dejarme sola ni por un segundo – al escucha el apodo Timoteo empezó a reír nervioso, ya que sabía lo necio que era su rubio cuando algo le interesaba –por obviedad en eso conoció a mi hijo y creo que pensó que yo era soltera, pensé que después de eso me dejaría tranquila pero no ya que su tiempo conmigo aumento hasta le grado de pasar casi todo el tiempo metido en mi casa conviviendo con mi familia, de ahí ni yo sé cómo ocurrió pero su presencia constante fue derrumbando la barrera que yo misma me autoimpuse después del abandono de mi anterior pareja – ante eso la mirada de la chica demostró tristeza y Timoteo entendió que era mejor no preguntar sobre eso – pero de alguna forma él lo logro, con su persistencia me fui enamorando de él, de su forma de ser, sus momentos infantiles, su lado serio, su forma sobreprotectora de ser, su lado coqueto y romántico – mientras hablaba la castaña se ponía ver como sus ojos demostraban una gran alegría al recordar esos hechos, con lo cual Timoteo se sintió satisfecho.

-Veo que tus sentimientos son sinceros Tsunayoshi – comento sacando de sus recuerdos a la chica.

\- Así es, en estos momentos le puedo asegurar que amo a Giotto – dijo de forma segura.

\- Aunque yo le quite toda su fortuna y lo deje en la calle – cuestiono de forma seria Timoteo.

\- Aun así lo amare, porque decidí que lo quiero a mi lado y ahora que ha entrado a mi corazón no pienso dejarle partir tan fácilmente – contesto de forma inmediata la chica y de forma segura, provocando que el mayor sonriera de forma nostálgica ya que le alegraba notar que Giotto había escogido bien.

\- Entonces, ten esto Tsunayoshi – dijo Timoteo mientras que de su saco sacaba una pequeña cajita de color negra de cuero dándosela en sus manos a ella.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿qué es esto? – pregunto de forma dudosa, al abrir la caja noto que adentro había una soguilla de oro con un zafiro en forma de gota - ¿pero…? – empezó a decir nerviosa y buscando regresársela al mayor.

-Acéptala por favor, esta joya perteneció a mi difunta esposa y uno de sus deseos al morir es que yo se la pasara a la pareja de su pequeño rubio – hablo Timoteo con nostalgia al recordar a su esposa – así que por favor cuida a mi hijo, te lo encargo e igual sé que tú lo harás muy feliz.

Ante esa petición Tsuna lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle al mayor y aceptar el regalo que le estaba dando.

En eso noto que ya estaba empezando a atardecer, el tiempo paso volando por lo que pensó que ya no era necesario regresar a la oficina por lo que buscaría llegar a casa temprano… pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos debido a un mensaje de texto que le llego en ese momento. Después de leerlo la mirada de la chica se oscureció de forma peligrosa y sin dudarlo fue a buscar su automóvil para ir a una dirección en específico…

Por su parte Giotto estaba afrontando su segunda prueba, la cual era fácil en teoría: atravesar todo el bosque y llegar al templo de Namimori antes del anochecer… Sencillo… bueno si excluimos el hecho de que el lugar estaba lleno de trampas y minas por doquier, además de evadir a Alaude, Xanxus y Reborn; los cuales portaban sus armas y él no tenía nada. A duras penas había recorrido una tercera parte del recorrido y ya había tenido que correr por su vida al escapar de la lluvia de balas del pelinegro de ojos rojos y casi ser filete, cortesía de su pareja.

En esos momentos se encontraba cerca del rio, sus piernas le fallaban y por la posición del sol notaba que ya estaba empezando a atardecer pero se negaba a darse por vencido. En eso un sonido cerca suyo lo puso alerta, al mirar en la dirección del ruido noto que era una ardilla que estaba pasando por unos arbustos, por lo cual simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- No es bueno distraerse – comento una voz detrás suyo ocasionando que el rubio brincara del susto al mirar rápido noto que era Enma quien estaba detrás suyo pero en busco dar unos pasos atrás por inercia logro esquivar el ataque de Aalude, el cual ya tenía sus esposas en mano y como noto, ya estaba listo para el siguiente ataque y con ello comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

Enma por su parte en ese momento estaba mandando un mensaje de texto con su teléfono, para luego guardarlo y volver a mirar la batalla. Giotto se notaba ya muy cansado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera derrotado por Alaude, a lo que Enma solo sonrió y busco tomar algo de aire…

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! –grito muy fuerte captando la atención de los dos hombres – ahí un… un… - dijo asustada mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver que estaban empezando a brotar algunas lagrima mientras señalaba en dirección a unos arbustos lejanos de su posición.

Alaude no necesito saber más, se olvidó del rubio y se fue en dirección a arrestar a la muerte a lo que haya asustado a su pelirroja la cual temblaba en esos momentos.

\- Corre… - fue lo que dijo Enma mirando al rubio en voz baja y guiñándole el ojo al notar que Alaude se adentró al bosque.

Giotto aún estaba aturdido por el grito agudo pero en ello noto que la pelirroja le estaba ayudando, así que dándole un gracias silencioso busco alejarse de ese lugar para seguir su camino hacia el templo.

Un minuto después reapareció un muy enojado Alaude, el cual miraba de forma acusatoria a su pelirroja.

\- Lo hiciste apropósito – le reclamo.

\- Tal vez… - contesto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada.

Por su parte Giotto estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sabía que ya se le estaba terminando el tiempo, después de evitar algunas trampas… estaba por lograrlo, podía verlo ahí frente suyo estaban las escaleras para subir al templo, peor en el momento que estuvo a 5 metros de las escaleras una bala paso rozándole su pierna derecha, provocando que perdiera el dolor y callera.

\- Hmm, la verdad no pensé que llegarías tan lejos, felicidades – hablo Reborn apareciendo cerca del inicio de las escaleras – pero hasta aquí llegaste –dijo volviendo a dispararle.

De cierta forma lo sabía, su suegro sería el más difícil de todos y aunque estuviera cansado debía esquivar las balas las cuales siempre eran dirigidas a algún punto vital… no era un juego, en verdad estaba buscando matarlo… Por lo que prefirió tomar al toro por los cuernos y busco lanzarle un golpe al pelinegro sorprendiéndole por el cambio de estrategia mientras sonreía de forma arrogante. Ahora la pistola había quedado en segundo término, estaban teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

En la entrada del templo estaba Luce mirando todo desde lejos mientras lo firmaba y sonreía, ya que podía ver la cara de felicidad de su esposo: Reborn se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esta prueba, en ello noto que el cielo ya empezaba a tomar unas tonalidades violetas indicando que pronto entraría la noche. Mientras que un pequeño pelinegro la acompañaba y miraba toda la batalla desde la altura analizando todos los movimientos que se realizaban.

Estaba demasiado cansado, pero no daría se brazo a torcer le ganaría a Reborn sin importar el que, en eso algo capto su atención ya las tonalidades doradas del cielo cambiaban a unas violetas… y con ello entendió el plan de su suegro: lo estaba distrayendo, por lo que ahora busco lanzarle un golpe a Reborn y buscar correr hacia las escaleras.

Reborn al notar que Giotto descubrió su plan, volvió a sacar su pistola y apuntarle, no dejaría que ese rubio llegara al templo, entonces busco apuntarle en el hombro que recién se había curado.

El sonido de la bala puso alerta a Giotto pero era tarde ya tenía la bala a centímetros de él, pero en eso otra bala desvió la primera, provocando que el rubio tropezara y mirara hacia atrás de la impresión pues no entendía lo que había pasado.

Reborn por su parte igual estaba asombrado, habían desviado sus disparos… y solo había una persona que podía hacer eso…

En eso al lado de Giotto apareció Tsuna con una pistola plateada en mano.

\- Dame-Tsuna… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Reborn algo molesto.

\- Creo que esa pregunta sobra, no crees – dijo Tsuna mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Entonces así será – dijo Reborn mientras miraba de forma seria a su hija y se preparaba para enfrentarse a ella, pero entonces noto como el rubio la pistola a su hija.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto desconcertada la chica

\- No necesito que intervengas, esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta – le dijo de forma seria, mirándola a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Que…? ¿qué tontería estas diciendo?, puedes morir en este instante – le regaño.

\- Pues que así sea, pero quiero hacer esto yo solo – le volvió a decir dedicándole una mirada muy dura.

Tsuna lo estaba mirando impresionada al rubio ya que no entendía a que venía esa actitud, pero en eso el sonido de unos aplausos hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente con eso, no crees – comento Luce, mientras notaba que junto a ella estaba Kyoya el cual estuvo mirando todo.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- Si así es… - comento Reborn con pesimismo.

\- Y entonces, ¿cuál es el resultado? – pregunto Giotto de forma seria.

\- Tch… pasaste- contesto Reborn molesto.

\- ¿Paso, qué? – seguía sin entender Tsuna.

\- En serio – comento Giotto feliz y al ver que Reborn le daba un si silencioso, tomo a Tsuna de la cintura y le beso.

Mientras que Kyoya solo miraba algo aburrido la escena y Reborn era sujetado por Luce para no lanzársele encima al rubio por besar a su hija en su presencia.

Mientras que Tsuna se separaba del beso y miraba extraña al rubio el cual solo le sonreía y le abrazaba. Ahora si podía decir de forma certera: Giotto había adoptado todas las manías locas de su familia ya que en esos momentos sonreía feliz pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero eso lo hacía mucho más interesante y con eso agregaba otra cualidad a las tantas que tenía el rubio que simplemente le gustaban.


	16. Capítulo 15: Preparativos

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 15: Preparativos

Después de la prueba suicida de la familia Sawada, el lograr convencer a su padre de salir de su jubilación para que el pudiera alargar su estadía en Namimori fue fácil… bueno eso si igual le agregamos que tuvo que usar sus mejores chantajes para convencer al mayor, el cual al final acepto dándole solo un año para que "arreglara todo".

Obvio que ese tiempo no fue desperdiciado.

Giotto después de algunos meses de relación con su bello ángel, le prepuso matrimonio en una cena romántica supuestamente privada… ya que después de que la castaña toda sonrojada le dio el sí, él estaba dispuesto a sellar esa proposición con un beso pero el sonido de un "Kyaaa" de fondo les hizo notar que los padres de la chica estaba presente en el restaurante observándoles y Luce estaba filmando el momento con su cámara.

Y de esa forma empezaron los preparativos de la boda, claro que la encargada al 100% de ver todo, era Luce ya que los novios no pudieron negarle ese capricho cuando amablemente fueron advertidos con una pistola en mano de que la boda se debía hacer como ella deseaba o si no… Bueno creo que entenderán porque gano esa petición… El resultado fue que se llevarían a cabo dos bodas: una en Namimori y otra en Italia para que el matrimonio de ambos fuera valido en ambos países… ¿se preguntaran porque esta medida? Bueno eso es sencillo: nadie le lleva la contraria a Reborn… creo que eso responde a toda pregunta adicional…

Se podría decir que en esta ocasión deberíamos felicitar a Mochida por algo que hizo. Se preguntaran: ¿qué debemos agradecerle a ese imbécil…?, pues es fácil: cuando el armo la demanda de divorcio que le hizo firmar a Tsuna, no solo busco deslindarse por completo de la chica en todo sentido legal, si no que igual él muy cretino argumento que la castaña le fue infiel y el divorcio se debía a que él bebe era de otro hombre y Tsuna afirmaba esa declaración como cierta… bueno esa razón solo te dan ganas de matarlo nuevamente… pero en este caso fue favorable para nuestro rubio, el cual obtuvo el mejor regalo de bodas de parte de Alaude y Enma, los cuales al trabajar en la Interpol buscaron modificar toda la documentación haciendo ver que Kyoya era hijo de sangre de Tsuna y Giotto. Y así mismo proteger al menor en caso de que Mochida se le volviera a ocurrir la brillante idea de volver acercarsele intentando decir que es su hijo, aunque claro que primero terminaría muerto antes de poder hacer eso.

Esta noticia alegro mucho a cierto mini-demonio, aunque no lo demostró tan abiertamente en el sentido emocional pero si busco hacerlo notar de una forma interesante. Por lo que un martes en la tarde, mientras estaba terminando su tarea y el omnívoro estaba sentado a su lado revisando unos contratos, en lo que ambos esperaban a que Luce y Tsuna terminaran la cena, hizo una curiosa petición…

\- Creo que debo decirle a G que debemos modificar este término, puede ser problemático a la larga para nosotros – comento el rubio mientras leía las cláusulas del contrato que le entrego la empresa con la que se asociarían la otra semana y apuntaba algunas correcciones en su laptop.

\- Omnívoro – le llamo Kyoya.

\- Hmm, ¿pasa algo? – comento desconcertado Giotto, ya que era raro que el pequeño le llamara.

\- Yo… - en eso miro a ver a otro lado – quería pedirte algo…

\- Claro, que no entiendes – comentó el rubio haciendo a un lado sus papeles para intentar ver la tarea del menor.

\- No es eso – le regaño Kyoya – es que yo quería pedirte que… - lo demás lo dijo en un susurro porque estaba apenado.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo Giotto, ya que no le alcanzo a escuchar.

\- Que vengas a la escuela mañana conmigo – dijo enojado Kyoya de que tuviera que repetir las cosas.

\- ¿Yo…? – pregunto Giotto – ¿por qué?, ¿te paso algo en la escuela? – pregunto pensando que el menor se metió en problemas y no quería que Tsuna se enterara.

\- No pasó nada, solo iras conmigo a la escuela y punto – dijo enojado, mientras cerraba su libro y se iba a su habitación, dejando a un rubio algo confundido en la sala.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – comento Tsuna saliendo de la cocina con un plato de ensalada.

\- Ah, bueno es que… - en eso la miro a ver – deja te ayudo – se ofreció levantándose y tomando la charola de ensalada que llevaba la castaña.

\- No cambies el tema, ¿paso algo con Kyoya? – le pregunto algo seria, ya que las peleas infantiles de esos dos no era nada nuevo para ella.

\- Es que me pidió que lo acompañara mañana a la escuela – dijo Giotto sintiéndose regañado por la mirada que le daba su ángel.

\- Hmm…- en eso ella recordó algo – ah… creo que es por eso – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto el rubio sin entender.

\- Bueno mañana es el día del padre en la escuela – le comento Tsuna al rubio, el cual la seguía mirando sin a ver entendido, provocando que la chica suspirara – bueno es natural que Kyoya te pida que vayas a la escuela después de todo ya eres de forma oficial su papá – dijo sonriéndole.

Ante el comentario Giotto solo atino a sonrojarse y mirar hacia las escaleras por donde se había marchado el pequeño, era verdad hacía ya dos semanas que Kyoya fue reconocido de forma oficial como su hijo y cambiado su apellido, ante ese recuerdo él sonrió ya que le hacía feliz saber que logro convertirse en parte de la vida de su ángel y de su mini-demonio.

Por lo que esa noche decidió dormir temprano, para asombro de cierta castaña ya que por lo general el rubio siempre buscaba hacer que ambos se desvelaran "jugando" toda la madrugada, pero esa noche fue niño bueno y se durmió temprano para poder tener energía de sobra para el día de padres con su mini-demonio.

Ese miércoles fue interesante para ambos: por un lado Giotto estaba contento de tener según su propio juicio el mejor reconocimiento que su mini-demonio le podía dar: enseñándole al grupo de herbívoros con los que estudiaba que él era su papá, palabras con las que amablemente lo presento ante la clase… y por otro lado Kyoya para disciplinar y callar a esos herbívoros fastidiosos que lo molestaban con preguntas tontas sobre el omnívoro.

Preguntas y acosos normales, cuando de un día a otro cambia tu apellido, lo cual te hace algo novedoso para el chisme y es más llamativo cuando ahora usas un apellido mundialmente reconocido y como decían algunos "herviboros oportunistas" con gran peso económico… Obvio que el pobre Kyoya tuvo que pedirle al rubio que le acompañara a clases, más que nada para que así ya dejaran de molestarle… porque hasta le director le acosaba con preguntas sobre el rubio, lo cual ya había agotado la poca paciencia del pelinegro. Aunque muy en el fondo Kyoya también llevo al omnívoro a clases porque deseaba pasar un día entero con él, porque también era suyo y deseaba monopolizarlo a veces y dejar que este lo mimara, pero claro… eso ¡JAMAS! debía saberlo el rubio o mataría al hablador…

También por obviedad se empezaron los preparativos para la mudanza, ya que Tsuna y Kyoya ahora vivirían en la mansión Vongola en Italia, por lo que Tsuna también andaba algo ocupada con la empresa para empezar a buscar a su remplazo como vicepresidente. Aunque como es natural la chica ya tenía en mente a su mejor remplazo: su mejor amigo y mano derecha Gokudera Hayato. El cual, al principio descartaba la oferta diciendo que podría aparecer alguien mejor, pero la castaña también podía llegar a ser necia así que le siguió insistiendo hasta convérselo.

Para realizar la primera boda todos viajaron en las vacaciones de invierno a Italia, para alegría de Timoteo. Donde él te puede afirmar que fue una navidad inolvidable ya que la mansión jamás había sido tan ruidosa y al mismo tiempo tan cálida.

La boda en Italia fue sencilla: una boda civil donde un smoking sencillo de color azul oscuro y un vestido de noche largo de color blanco fueron el marco esa noche nevada del 20 de diciembre como el día que Giotto y Tsuna unieron sus vidas para toda la eternidad. Claro que para tristeza de nuestro rubio esa noche no pudo tener un adelanto de su noche de bodas porque sus suegros estaban en la habitación de al lado en su casa…

Los preparativos para la cena navideña fueron organizados por Luce, la cual se adueñó de la mansión (técnicamente) y estuvo dirigiendo a los empleados para las decoraciones y organización de la cena, ya que igual pasarían la navidad con ellos Alaude, Enma, Xanxus y Squalo. Y como esa sería la primera navidad de toda la familia debía ser muy especial.

Giotto, Reborn y Kyoya fueron enviados a comprar el árbol natural más grande que pudieran encontrar… como deberán imaginar esa salida tardo algunas horas ya que Giotto y Reborn se pusieron a discutir sobre cual árbol era el más grande, pero ambos fueron derrotados cuando el pequeño pelinegro le pidió al encargado el árbol que a él le gusto. Al llegar a casa y con la ayuda de Timoteo, decoraron el árbol donde se pudo ver a un rubio siendo atacado por la serie de luces, mientras que Reborn se peleaba con la cola de gato para adornar las paredes y un pequeño pelinegro que ayudaba a su otro abuelo a color las esferas al árbol, pero después de algunas balas y berrinches se logró terminar la decoración, dejando el honor de colocar la estrella a Kyoya, el cual fue levantado por el rubio para que alcanzara la punta y la colocara.

El día siguiente fue inolvidable para Tsuna por lo cual lo catalogo como inicio de la guerra fría… ¿Por qué ese término? Fácil… ahí descubrió que Reborn y Timoteo empezaron una batalla silenciosa y casi mortal sobre quién era el mejor abuelo… así que por obviedad el árbol navideño se llenó de una gran montaña de juguetes los cuales variaban entre armas básicas, algunos pares de tonfas nuevas, libros, juguetes electrónicos y de mesa, peluches de animalitos tiernos, ropa de marca, dulces y miles de cosas más… pero para desgracia de ellos, de nuevo fueron derrotados por los padres del pequeño, ya que el mejor regalo que recibió Kyoya fue un pequeño canario amarillo que Tsuna y Giotto le compraron en la tienda de mascotas.

Esa celebración fue el inicio de una nueva vida llena de ruido pero al mismo tiempo calidez para un pequeño pelinegro ya que estaba toda su familia reunida: sus tíos y tías, sus abuelos, su mamá y el omnívoro. De hecho ese día se tomó la libertad de demostrar una actitud herbívora colándose en la habitación de Tsuna y Giotto para poder dormir con ellos, los cuales le aceptaron y lo colocaron en medio de ambos para seguir durmiendo.

Después de las fiestas, ellos regresaron a Japón dejando casi todos los regalos de Kyoya en Italia, porque no los podían llevar pero recordándole al menor que al terminar la escuela ellos regresarían a Italia. Solo fueron llevadas las ropas que se le dieron y le pequeño canario que se convirtió en su compañero fiel, al cual se le llamo: Hibird.

El resto del año pasó algo movido: entre los últimos preparativos de la boda, la empresa y los trámites para el cambio de escuela del Kyoya; la vida de la nueva pareja estaba muy ocupada. Claro que cuando la fecha de la boda religiosa se acercaba, Tsuna fue secuestrada por sus autoproclamadas hermanas mayores y su madre para ir a comprar un vestido de novia y los demás accesorios.

Después de descartar 26 vestidos de bodas y amenazar al encargado de que hiciera bien su trabajo o si no sería filete relleno de plomo, apareció el vestido de novia que hacia lucir como todo una princesa a la castaña, el cual recibió la aprobación de las 4 mujeres. Era un vestido blanco con escote de corazón el cual daba la ilusión de tener una abertura entre su pecho pero estaba cubierto por una delgada tela de blanco transparente, la parte superior era un bello corset que estaba adornado también con pedrería en los bordes superiores e inferiores que daban la forma de algunas hojas, la parte inferior era una falda algo abultada con pliegues a los costados que simulaban dos rosas e igual tenía una cola ligeramente larga, como accesorio adicional el vestido traía unas pulseras bordadas las cuales cubrían con encaje y pedrería la mano de la chica y se sujetaban en un anillo de tela en el dedo corazón. A ese vestido Luce le agrego un hermoso velo bordado a mano con diseños de rosas color blanco, Enma se encargó de buscar unos pendientes que hicieran resaltar el hermoso rostro de su hermanita y Squalo de encontrar los mejores tacones con pedrería para acompañar tan bello vestido. De ahí Enma y Squalo escogieron un vestido de tirantes delgados, largo de tonalidad naranja tornasol para sus vestidos de damas de honor y Luce escogió un vestido color negro de satín largo, el cual tenía doble fondo, era de escote de corazón pero encima tenía un encaje que le cubría sus hombros y tenía bordados con pedrería negra.

Por su parte Giotto no se salvó de una salida a la fuerza con sus "hermanos", su suegro y su hijo. Los cuales lo secuestraron de su habitación y subieron casi en pijama al automóvil para que todos fueran a comprar un traje para la fiesta por órdenes de Luce y una clara amenaza de muerte si se atrevían a regresar sin haber comprado un traje para todos…

Por lo que la visita al sastre fue… digamos que no fue nada aburrida, primero empezó la disputa sobre que sería bueno para Giotto: Traje o Frac… claro que al final el frac gano y ahora le estaba probando uno de color blanco al rubio, el cual tenía un chaleco color gris claro, corbata y pañuelo de color azul rey, los cuales fueron escogidos por Kyoya. Xanxus fue fácil ir un smoking de color negro con bordes gris oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata y pantalón negro, ya que él quería algo práctico pero elegante para que su madre no lo matara. Alaude se sentía inspirado así que opto por un smoking gris claro con cuello en negro, camisa blanca con un lazo negro y pantalón gris. Reborn también se fue a lo clásico con un smoking blanco con cuello negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra y pantalón de vestir negro. Ah Kyoya también se le compro un Frac pero este era de color azul rey, camisa blanca y tenía una corbata de color rosa pálido.

Bueno ahora ya con todos los preparativos listos, se podría decir que técnicamente ya estaba todo listo para el gran día, solo faltaban algunos detallitos pero nada de qué preocuparse.


	17. Capítulo 16: Buenos Términos

Hola a todos, xD aquí actualizando rapidin antes de salir corriendo al trabajo, etto, no… no es la boda, xD como unos me sugirieron creo que tendremos despedida de solteros jaja pero shhh no le digan a nadie o nos arrestaran a la muerte y llenaran de plomo xD jajaja

Este capítulo va a otro punto porque siento que nos falta ese detalle, pero bueno ya verán.

Mika Ryugamine: si ya casi nos acercamos a la recta final, pero aun tendremos un poquito más de la historia para que no se sienta tan rápido el final ;)

Ahora si me voy corriendo xD jaja

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes, disfruten la lectura ;3

* * *

Capítulo 16: Buenos Términos

La fecha para el gran día se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados, recordándoles a todos que el tiempo vuela sin que te des cuenta…

A dos semanas del gran día: Luce acompañada de Kyoya, estaba terminando de revisar los últimos detalles con el organizador de bodas que contrato.

\- Y aquí está el catálogo de ramos que tengo disponibles y en este están las fotos de los 5 tipos de decoraciones de mesa que me pidió con sus respetivos centros de mesa – comento el organizador pasándole varias carpetas a la mujer.

\- Hmmm…. – Luce empezó a revisar las fotos, para poder tomar una decisión correcta.

Por su parte Kyoya estaba sentado y tranquilo mirando los movimientos de su abuela mientras que Hibird estaba dormido sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Pequeño te gustaría probar los sabores del pastel que se pidió – comento el señor dirigiéndose al menor.

\- Si esa es una buena idea, ya que su decisión es la más importante – opino Luce sonriéndole a su organizador, el cual salió un momento para ir a buscar la bandeja con los diferentes trozos de pastel.

\- No me gusta mucho el dulce – le recordó Kyoya a su abuela.

\- Por eso pedí varios pasteles y tu escogerás el que más te guste – le contesto guiñándole el ojo.

El pequeño no sabía muy bien a que se refería su abuela, lo único que había notado es que ella pedía muchas cosas de todo tipo y ahora estaban en ese lugar para escoger a un ganador. En eso ella le enseño las fotos y le pedía su opinión, la cual daba aunque no sabía si era buena su crítica.

Kyoya termino por acompañar a su abuela a todas esas reuniones con el organizador porque su abuelo siempre decía estar "ocupado" como para pensar en esas cosas de mujeres… Bueno era verdad que no entendía mucho de esas cosas que su abuela denominaba como "detalles" pero como la veía feliz, supuso que su mamá estaría igual de feliz cuando vea todo lo que le prepararon. Algo que se le había dicho a Kyoya es que después de la fiesta, él se iría por un mes con su tío Alaude y su tía Enma a Francia mientras que el omnívoro y su mamá estaban en su luna de miel… la verdad él quería estar con ellos aunque le agradaba la idea de pasar un tiempo con sus tíos pero no entendía eso de: luna de miel, la intento buscar en sus libros de astrología no encontró nada y cuando le preguntaba a su abuela esta solo se reía y decía que cuando fuera grande le diría… a veces le enojaba en verdad ser un niño pero tenía sus ventajas ya que todo lo que quería se le daba.

El organizador regreso con una bandeja con 10 diferentes tipos de sabores de pastel, el aroma despertó a Hibird y con ello ambos empezaron a probar los postres, mientras que Luce le daba su decisión final sobre el ramo y la mesa que le gustaron, para después girarse a ver al menor esperando su opinión sobre los pasteles donde el pequeño escogió el de chocolate oscuro el cual estaba ligeramente amargo pero el relleno de betún de vainilla lo dejaba equilibrado.

Al finalizar la reunión, regresaron a casa porque ya era la hora ideal para preparar la cena, según su abuela.

Kyoya por su parte fue a dejar a Hibird en su jaula para que durmiera, para luego sentarse en la sala a leer un poco mientras que recordaba que solo faltaban 3 días para finalizar las clases. Mientras leía escucho que la puerta se abría, dejando ver que el omnívoro y su mamá llegaban de la oficina, por lo que fue a saludarles recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de ella, mientras le preguntaba como estuvo su día y el rubio le revolvía sus cabellos mientras le saludaba. Pero había algo extraño con su actitud, lo notaba, a pesar de que siempre llegaban algo cansados siempre los veía felices, pero podía notar ligeramente serio al rubio e igual la actitud de su madre estaba algo extraña, pero decidió ignorarlo. Giotto se quedó con él en la sala, para que terminara de revisar algunas cosas en su laptop mientras él seguía con su lectura. Tsuna entro a la cocina a para ayudar a su madre con la cena.

\- Tsu-chan, ¿pasa algo? – le interrogo Luce, al notar que su hija estaba ligeramente seria, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella ya que parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos – Tsunayoshi – le hablo seriamente, logrando que la chica le mirara a ver – ¿qué tienes? ¿te peleaste con Giotto? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Que… no…, no pasa nada con Giotto, es que… - en eso se quedó callada y desvió la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños – hoy en la oficina recibí una invitación para asistir a una reunión mañana por la tarde… – comento.

\- Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo – opino Luce sin entender que le preocupaba o molestaba a su pequeña.

\- Si... con Kensuke Dimitri… - dijo Tsuna mientras de nuevo escondía su mirada. Ahora Luce abrió sus ojos de la impresión… eso explicaba la molestia de su hija – e igual quiere que lleve a Kyoya para que lo conozca… - volvió a hablar la castaña.

La mirada de Luce se oscureció… después del incidente con Mochida, creyeron que ya todo estaría arreglado e igual como medida adicional se priorizo que Kyoya quedara registrado como hijo legítimo de Giotto para evitar que Mochida intentara reclamar sus derechos como padre biológico y llevarse al menor argumentando que la castaña ya estaría haciendo una nueva vida y desatendería al pequeño. Pero, quien deseaba ver al menor era el padre de este… era verdad que el señor no tuvo la culpa de traer a un infeliz al mundo… pero tampoco podía ser algo bueno que justo ahora… a unas semanas de que la castaña empiece una nueva vida, la familia que la hizo a un lado quiera verla y conocer al niño que rechazaron desde su nacimiento…

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? – le pregunto seria.

\- No lo sé… el señor Dimitri no tiene la culpa de nada… pero… tengo miedo… y si intenta quitarme a Kyoya – dijo Tsuna mirando a ver a su madre mientras en sus ojos se podían ver algunas lágrimas – tengo miedo…

Al notar que su hija estaba por empezar a llorar, Luce se acercó y la abrazo para reconfortarla.

\- ¿Que opina Giotto de todo esto? – le pregunto mientras buscaba tranquilizar a su hija.

\- Él no quiere, está molesto…

\- Es natural, pero si tienes dudas supongo que es porque ya tomaste una decisión – comento suspirando Luce: ella también lo sabía a pesar de todo el señor no tenía la culpa y solo estaba pidiendo conocer a su nieto antes de que este quedara fuera de su alcance – Tsu-chan, en un rato habla de forma calmada con Giotto y pídele que te acompañe si ya decidiste ir, así mamá también estará tranquila de que no estarán solos en esa casa – le dijo empleando su voz calmada para animar a su hija.

A lo que la castaña acepto y con eso su humor regreso para que juntas terminaran de hacer la cena. La cual paso de forma "normal" en la casa, bueno lo normal cuando Reborn y Giotto compiten hasta por ver quien se roba la comida del otro… Al finalizar la cena Tsuna acompaño a Kyoya a su habitación para que le leyera antes de dormir por petición del pelinegro, Luce fue a la cocina a lavar los platos de la cena mientras que Reborn y Giotto se quedaron en la comedor mientras ambos bebían un poco de café.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? – hablo Reborn de forma seria mientras dejaba de beber su expreso para mirar al rubio.

\- En estos momentos solo me dan ganas de tomarlos y llevármelos lejos – dijo con enojo Giotto mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Si quieres te presto una de mis armas – comento divertido Reborn.

\- No es mala idea – le contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Pero ya hablando seriamente, Tsuna si va a ir… ¿tú que vas a hacer? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- Iré con ellos, son míos y no los dejare solos – dijo de forma posesiva Giotto.

\- Así se habla – dijo Reborn mientras sacaba de su saco, su pistola para ponerla en la mesa y deslizarla hacia el rubio – tómala, la llevaras mañana porque ahora son tuyos y debes demostrarme que harás cualquier cosa para tenerlos a salvo – dijo de forma seria mientras se paraba para salir del comedor y entrar a la cocina.

Giotto simplemente sonrió de forma sádica mientras tomaba el arma y la guardaba en su saco para igual levantarse e ir a darle la buenas noches a SU hijo, no le importaba que ese sujeto fuera su abuelo biológico o lo que sea, llegaba a hacerles algo a su ángel y a su mini-demonio… y ahí mismo correría sangre.

\- Y tú que pensaste que no era el indicado – comento divertida Luce mientras sentía que Reborn la abrazaba por la espalda en lo que terminaba de lavar los platos.

\- Por algo lo acepte, no crees – le contesto igual de divertido mientras la giraba para que pudiera contemplar su rostro e igual acércala más a su cuerpo.

\- Cierto – comento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara a su esposo, para luego besarle.

Era verdad que a Reborn le callo como patada en el hígado cuando escucho la conversación de su hija y su esposa, pero le alegraba notar que Giotto ahora actuaba como sus hijos, por eso le dio su pistola favorita. Por lo tanto él no tendría que seguir a su hija para cuidarla porque ahora ya tenía a alguien que la cuidara como él siempre lo hizo.

Al día siguiente todo empezó de forma normal y cotidiana para Giotto y Tsuna: levantarse temprano para desayunar, dejar a Kyoya en el colegio y de ahí ir a la oficina para otro día de trabajo. Hasta ahí todo normal… en la oficina igual todo transcurrió de forma calmada: revisión de contratos, juntas con los empleados, revisar los pendientes, atender llamadas y a clientes… Pero hasta Hayato y G lo sentían… todo eso era una farsa… se podía sentir la tensión en el aire ya que Giotto era mal actor y se podía ver su molestia reflejada en su mirada y que su mente estaba en otro lado.

1:50 pm… empieza la función o la masacre… depende del punto de vista….

Giotto había escuchado de forma calmada la decisión de su ángel, ayer por la noche, pero eso no lo calmo ni un poco porque de hecho tenía escondido en su saco la pistola que amablemente le dio su suegro…. Por lo que en esos momentos saldrían para ir a buscar al menor para de ahí dirigirse a ver al señor ese… El rubio trato de calmar su sed de sangre para buscar poner su mejor sonrisa hipócrita cuando se topara con ese sujeto, ya que lo sentía… algo le decía que no solo el señor estaría ahí sino hasta el mismo Mochida, pero bueno… él tampoco llegaría solo.

Al llegar a su destino, Giotto fue el primero en bajar y abrirle la puerta a su ángel, para después tomarla de la mano y cargar a Kyoya para poder entrar. Era verdad que a Kyoya no le gustaba que lo cargaran en público pero al ver la mirada del rubio simplemente sonrió y se dejó mimar, ya que era algo raro ver la faceta carnívora de Giotto, asi que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

La mansión Kensuke era una casa hermosa de color blanco con toques negros y grises, amplia de dos pisos con decoraciones barrocas en la fachada, un gran jardín lleno de rosales de diversos colores, arboles con formas y diversas fuentes. En la entrada un mayordomo les esperaba para darles la bienvenida y guiarlos al comedor. Así como el exterior, el interior tenia también decoraciones barrocas, grandes pinturas de países y las paredes tenían un color arena con acabados en blanco. EL comedor era amplio con una gran mesa larga donde fácilmente comían 20 personas, en una de las puntas de la mesa estaba sentado el señor de la casa.

Kensuke Dimitri, era un señor de 53 años de edad, se le notaba algo cansado por la edad ya que usaba un bastón para ayudarse en su andar. Tenía el cabello negro con puntas grises, tés clara y ojos de color azul metálico los cuales estaban detrás de una gafas grandes, era de compleción delgada y vestía con una camisa de manga larga azul cielo con un chaleco negro encima y un pantalón negro de vestir acompañados por unos zapatos negros.

\- Tsunayoshi, me alegra mucho que aceptaras mi invitación – comento alegre el mayor al acercarse a paso lento a la mujer y estrecharle su mano.

\- Buenas tardes señor – comento algo apenada la castaña. Ya que era verdad cuando estuvo casada con Mochida a ella le simpatizo mucho el señor, por eso no se negó a su petición de conocer a Kyoya.

\- Y veo que no llegaste sola, buenas tardes caballeros – saludo amablemente el señor al mirar a los ojos al rubio.

\- Buenas tardes – contesto algo seco Giotto, ya que a pesar de ver que el señor no se parecía en nada al infeliz de su hijo… no quería bajar la guardia.

\- Y tú debes ser el pequeño Kyoya – comento el mayor intentando acercarse un poco más al menor, el cual solo se pegó más al pecho del rubio y miraba desconfiado al mayor. Acción que solo provoco una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro del señor – pasen ya deben tener hambre – comento dándose vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Giotto y Tsuna se sentaron a cada lado del mayor y Kyoya a un lado de Giotto. La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila, donde Dimitri siempre buscaba hacerle preguntas al pequeño sobre su vida y la pequeña ave que le acompañaba. Al finalizar de comer, Dimitri les llevo al jardín para disfrutar un poco del aire del atardecer y para que el pequeño jugara en lo que él hablaba un momento con su madre.

\- Es un niño extraordinario – comento el mayor mirando al pequeño pelinegro jugar con el rubio y Hibird.

\- Si lo es – comento feliz Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi yo… - en eso el mayor empezó a llorar

\- No es su culpa – le dijo Tsuna sabiendo lo que estaba por decirle.

\- Me rompe el corazón saber todo lo que mi hijo les hizo a ustedes… me duele saber que ese monstruo es mi hijo – dijo llorando amargamente el mayor – todavía me llena de rabia recordar ese video donde él lastimaba a Kyoya…

\- … - Tsuna simplemente no hablo y dejo hablar al señor.

\- Se lo que significa para ti el estar aquí ahora – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica – gracias por cumplir el capricho de este anciano.

\- Creo que Kyoya y usted solo son víctimas de los hechos – comento algo triste Tsuna.

\- Pero también soy culpable de tu sufrimiento… debí haberlo educado mejor…

\- No diga eso, usted es una gran persona e igual no puede culparse por los errores de su hijo – dijo Tsuna tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo con cariño.

\- Ahí hija, aun me duele saber que ese idiota te lastimara y te apartara de esa forma de su lado – hablo el mayor sonriéndole con ternura a la castaña.

\- Pero le agradezco que lo haya hecho, porque así logre encontrar alguien que en verdad me ame y me proteja – dijo mirando a ver a Giotto que estaba corriendo para pescar a Kyoya y a Hibird.

\- Te deseo la mejor de las felicidades e igual se llegara a ser posible, me gustaría poder frecuentar a Kyoya mas seguido, claro con el consentimiento de su padre – comento el mayor.

\- Claro, estoy segura que a Kyoya le agradara verlo de vez en cuando – dijo feliz la chica.

\- Pero aclaremos que solo usted será quien lo visite – comento Giotto apareciendo detrás de Tsuna, haciendo que esta brincara del susto y lo mirara a ver…

\- No se preocupe, asi será – comento Dimitri sonriéndole al rubio.

\- Mamá ya nos vamos a casa – pregunto Kyoya, el cual se acercó a la castaña y miro a ver al mayor nuevamente.

\- Si vamos, que tus abuelos ya deben estar preocupados – comento divertida la castaña – comento mirando al menor, para abrazarlo y levantarse de su asiento – gracias por el almuerzo, nos veremos en otra ocasión – se despidió la chica sonriéndole y dando una ligera reverencia, para girarse y empezar a caminar hacia el automóvil de Giotto.

\- Nos vemos – se despidió el rubio – y Mochida, eres pésimo para jugar al escondite pero se agradece que no te mostraras – dijo para girarse y empezar a caminar y alcanzar a su ángel.

\- Por lo visto el sí fue aprobado por Reborn – comento divertido Dimitri al ver que este ya estaba lejos y mirar a ver a su hijo, el cual estaba escondido detrás de una cortina cercana. Al salir de su escondite se podía notar que aún tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo y usaba unas muletas además de tener un yeso en toda la pierna izquierda.

\- Tch… tuvo suerte que no quería hacer un escándalo aquí mismo, porque si no… - empezó a hablar con prepotencia

\- Tú te callas – le ordeno mirándole a ver de forma severa – no tienes suficiente con la advertencia de casi quedar cuadraplejico.

Ante el regaño Mochida solo atino a quedar en silencio y maldecir su suerte.

\- Pensé que te eduque bien, que escogieras mejor a tus aliados y a tus enemigos, pero veo que en eso también fracase…

\- ¿Porque lo dices? – comento Mochida mirando con recelo a su padre.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el apellido de tu hijo? – comento mirando a ver de forma divertida a su hijo.

\- Sawada – contesto con burla e hironia.

\- No, él es Kyoya Di Vongola

Ahora la cara de Mochida quedo azul… porque eso significaba…

\- Te llame para decirte que tomes lo que quieras de la casa, porque a partir de mañana la voy poner en venta y no quiero volverte a ver – dijo el mayor para pararse y entrar a la casa…

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo mirándole a ver

\- Hasta nunca Mochida y espero que ahora que te quedas solo y sin dinero aprendas a apreciar todo lo que tú mismo despreciaste – hablo de forma dura el mayor para irse a su habitación a dormir.

Después de que Dimitri visito en el hospital a su hijo… su empresa callo en banca rota por que muchos de sus socios cancelaron los contratos que tenía… y al mismo tiempo llegaron 3 demandas de empresas multinacionales. Era obvio que al principio el señor Dimitri no entendía el origen de las demandas por lo que al indagar se topó con la grata sorpresa de que estas provenían de la familia Simon, Superbi y Vongola… y su conexión era que todos ellos eran la nueva familia de Tsunayoshi y de Kyoya.

Como buen padre pago las demandas y vendió sus bienes materiales para ayudar a su único hijo… pero esa sería la última vez porque le dolía ver que este nunca cambiaría por lo que simplemente busco hacer las paces con la castaña para poder ver aunque sea un día a su nieto, ver que eran felices e irse a alguna parte del mundo lejos de Namimori y dejando a su suerte a su hijo, porque el así lo quiso… y para dejarle una última lección rezando internamente que ahora si ste aprendiera de sus errores.


	18. Capítulo 17: Adiós Namichuu

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes ;) , disfruten la lectura

Capítulo 17: Adiós Namichuu

Hoy era un gran día… Kyoya se sentía algo nervioso.

Debido a que igual se acercaba la fecha de la boda de su mamá y el omnívoro, sus tíos estaban en casa e igual su abuelo herbívoro. Pero hoy toda esa festividad pasaba a segundo plano ya que hoy era el día de clausura del curso escolar.

Kyoya no era muy afecto a ese tipo de celebraciones, pero como su abuela le recordó era especial porque sería la última vez que estaría en Namichuu ya que iría a una nueva escuela en Italia.

Lo normal para el menor desde que empezó la escuela era estar unos años adelantado ya que siempre se le enseño que los Sawada siempre buscaban resaltar y ser los mejores en la escuela, así que después de pasar con el más alto puntaje del examen fue inscrito en primero de primaria, siendo adelanto 2 años, ya que eso del kínder era para herbívoros tontos como le enseño su tío Alaude. Pero aun así la escuela no demostraba ser un gran reto para el menor, era verdad que a veces no entendía algún detalle pero sus abuelos y su mamá le ayudaban cuando eso pasaba. Pese a su carácter violento, como le decía el director… Kyoya era el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, por eso ese año él fue inscrito a un examen especial donde solo participan 6 alumnos para representar a cada curso escolar y competir en una competencia de conocimientos con otras escuelas. Competencia en la cual el menor salió ganador. Por ello, esta clausura de ciclo escolar era obligatoria su asistencia porque ahí le entregarían el premio que gano y un reconocimiento de la escuela o algo así… bueno eso le dijo su profesor.

Así que como deducirán, se sentía algo agobiado ya que su abuela le había dicho a todos sus tíos y a su otro abuelo, por lo cual todos adelantaron sus viajes y en ese momento estaban preparándose para ir al colegio… inclusive su mamá y el omnívoro no irían al trabajo para estar con él.

A veces sabía que su abuela exageraba… pero no le molestaba porque no le afectaba a su persona… bueno ahora si le afectaba ya que le obligo a vestirse de forma elegante, como ella lo denomino: tenía una camisa de manga larga blanca con una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros los cuales eran sujetos por unos tirantes del mismo color y zapatos negros… hasta a Hibird le toco ser elegante ya que su abuela le coloco un micro lazo negro en su cuello…

En ese momento estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto deportivo del omnívoro, ya que ellos salieron primero de la casa porque había una junta individual con los tutores de los chicos donde se les entregaría sus calificaciones, para después pasar al auditorio para ver el festival que se había organizado con la participación de todo el cuerpo estudiantil en diversas actividades y representaciones artísticas.

Lo único divertido era ver como Giotto siempre encontraba buenos lugares para estacionar el automóvil ganándoles el lugar a otros conductores mientras que su mamá le regañaba por hacer algo tan osado como eso.

Al bajar del vehículo se encaminaron al salón del menor, donde está siempre mostraba una sonrisa arrogante al notar que todos se quedaban mirándoles. Ya que le gustaba ver esas caras de derrota de esos herbívoros que se atrevían a molestarle diciendo que no tenía papá.

Al llegar al salón, el profesor los estaba esperando así que entraron enseguida para tomar asiento en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

\- Buenas tardes señores Vongola, por favor tomen asiento – les saludo el maestro, el cual tenía el cabello rubio corto, ojos de color café detrás de unos lentes de armazón negro, tenía una camisa color gris claro con un chaleco color arena de lana y una corbata color roja con rayas blancas además de un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos.

\- Buenas tardes Dino-sensei- le saludo la castaña sonriéndole alegremente, ocasionando que el profesor se sonrojara levemente.

\- Ejem… bueno como sabrán en esta junta les enseñare todos los trabajos de Kyoya – comento mientras se sentaba y sacaba una carpeta con varios documentos.

\- Hmm… - en eso Giotto miro de reojo a Kyoya, el cual se notaba algo apenado y miraba a ver al suelo provocando que el rubio sonriera, ya que le gustaba ver esa faceta extraña en su mini demonio donde este se comportaba tímido y penoso.

\- Aquí están los trabajos de la clase de arte que realizo – comento pasándole la carpeta a Tsuna, la cual al abrirla solo sonrió ya que eran los dibujos de su pequeño. Era verdad Kyoya no destacaba mucho en hacer dibujos pero eso no le importaba ya que sabía que el menor se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Al mirarlos notaba algunos dibujos de: unas frutas, de los colores primarios y secundarios, algunos de solo eran paisajes de la escuela, del parque, de las nubes y de los pájaros; pero el que más le gusto a la castaña fue uno reciente donde le pidieron dibujar a su familia donde a su estilo de palitos y bolitas dibujo a sus tíos y tías, abuelos, a Giotto, a ella y a él todos reunidos en un día de campo. Después le paso la carpeta a Giotto para que los mirara mientras ella seguía hablando con el profesor – aunque como sabe de sobra, a Kyoya se le encontró muchas veces peleando con sus compañeros… por mi parte no tengo alguna queja de su comportamiento – comento mientras notaba que el menor le miraba a ver – ya que yo soy solo su profesor mi deber está en el aula no fuera de ella e igual sé muy bien que él solo se defendía.

\- Así le enseño su abuelo, que debía defenderse pero no iniciar una pelea – comento Giotto mientras le revolvía levemente sus cabellos al pequeño ocasionando que ese solo se sonrojara y ocultara su mirada detrás de su fleco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de enseñanza – opino Dino e igual estaba fascinado con la vista que tenia del menor, ya que este siempre era algo reservado en clases pero podía notar que con sus padres era diferente y eso le alegraba – bueno aquí está su boleta de calificaciones y también es mi deber entregarle este diploma de reconocimiento por su gran desempeño académico – comento pasándoles una carpeta de color azul oscuro la cual contenía esos documentos, la cual se le entrego a Giotto.

Después de eso platicaron un poco más sobre algunas travesuras o participaciones destacadas del menor en clase e igual el profesor le deseo lo mejor al menor en su nueva vida e igual pidiéndole que no cambiara en lo absoluto ya que eso lo hacía especial, también les entrego las maquetas y manualidades que elaboro el pequeño en todo el año escolar, las cuales fueron guardadas rápidamente en el automóvil, junto con las demás pertenencias del menor.

De camino al auditorio encontraron al resto de la familia que ya les esperaban en primera fila para ver el festival. Así que Tsuna y Giotto se fueron a sentar con los demás mientras que Kyoya se encaminaba a la parte trasera del auditorio para esperar con su grupo a que les llamaran.

El festival de la escuela Namichuu era como el que realizaban todas las escuelas: empezando por el clásico maestro de ceremonias que daba inicio al evento empezando con el saludo a toda la audiencia y presentando a los profesores de la escuela. Después de entonar el himno de la escuela dio inicio al programa de esa noche, donde los primeros en apertura el evento fueron los alumnos de primer grado, así que por obviedad ante eso Luce ya tenía preparada la cámara para empezar a grabar y para sorpresa de la castaña Emma también se unió a esa locura ya que desde que inicio el evento sonrió y tronando los dedos algunos hombres vestidos de negro con gafas oscuras aparecieron en diferentes puntos del auditorio portando filmadoras profesionales para cubrir cada ángulo del evento.

Los alumnos de primer año realizaran un baile de tango, por lo que todos los niños tenían un puesto un smoking negro y las niñas un vestido blanco con encajes negros. La pareja principal de ese baile era Kyoya ya que destacaba al no tener un saco encima y su pareja era una niña de tés clara, con cabello y ojos de color morado la cual tenía puesto un vestido rojo con encajes negros y su cabello estaba atado con chongo y tenía una rosa roja adornando el peinado.

El baile duro 3 minutos, donde al finalizar los pequeños recibieron una ovación de pie por la excelente actuación, después de eso el maestro menciono a los alumnos destacados del primer año donde igual se hizo mención especial a Kyoya por sus calificaciones y haber obtenido el primer lugar al nivel estatal en la competencia de conocimientos por curso escolar, entregándole un reconocimiento y un trofeo.

Al finalizar la presentación, la familia se retiró llevándose al menor, donde le felicitaron por finalizar el ciclo escolar y los premios que obtuvo. E igual le entregaron varios regalos como premio por su gran esfuerzo.

Después de ello la familia se fue a comer a algún restaurante tranquilo para seguir disfrutando en familia del resto del día. Donde hubo las discusiones y competencias clásicas por parte de todos los hombres de la familia e igual provocando algunos suspiros de derrota por parte de las mujeres.

Una vez terminada la cena, cada quien se despidió para ir a descansar a sus hoteles y hogares.

Al notar que cierto pelinegro ya andaba cabeceando de sueño, Tsuna y Giotto decidieron adelantarse e ir a casa primero, en el trayecto el sueño le ganó a Kyoya y a Hibird.

\- Ya se durmió – comento Tsuna mientras acomodaba mejor al menor en sus brazos y le sonreía mientras le acomodaba su fleco para poder ver mejor su rostro.

\- Hoy fue un día muy movido para él – comento divertido Giotto mientras seguía con la vista puesta en el camino.

\- Si, para todos lo fue – opino divertida mientras miraba a Hibird, el cual estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de su amo.

Kyoya, siempre se consideró como un carnívoro solitario debido a que desde que tuvo edad para razonar se hizo la promesa de ser siempre fuerte para proteger a su mamá y a él mismo, por ello se encargaba de "disciplinar" a esos que le molestaban. Pero con la llegada de Giotto a sus vidas empezó a experimentar nuevas cosas… algunas actitudes herbívoras que podía realizar en presencia del rubio sin temor a que este se burlara de él, por eso decidió que el seria la persona a la que llamaría padre. Al notar que su vida cambiaba para bien, igual empezó a atreverse a comportarse como alguien caprichoso ya muy en el fondo deseaba experimentar que era ser mimado por un padre y por lo que había vivido hasta ahora, no le molestaba recibir ese trato de vez en cuando.

Era cierto que dejaría la casa de sus abuelos, pero la vida que parecía aguardarle en Italia, prometía mucho y se quería dar el lujo de experimentar y arriesgarse en esa ocasión, ya que al lado de su mamá y su omnívoro todo podría pasar pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ellos jamás le dejarían solo y quería estar con ellos compartiendo todas esas nuevas experiencias.


	19. Cap 18: Despedida de Solteros Parte 1

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes :D

* * *

Capítulo 18: Despedida de Solteros Parte 1

Ya nos encontrábamos a solo una semana del gran evento, pero en ese instante eso no era en lo que pensaban Reborn y Luce, los cuales estaban a las 3:00am sentados en su comedor disfrutando una taza de expreso mientras charlaban sobre un tema de gran importancia.

\- Entonces ¿vamos a hacer eso? – pregunto Luce mientras en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo llevaba la taza de café a sus labios para beber del amargo líquido que contenía.

\- Hmm… pero tendremos que hacerlo más divertido para que Kyoya participe – opino Reborn.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente amor? - comento regresando la taza a la mesa para mirar a los ojos a su esposo.

\- Algo muy divertido – comento mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica.

\- Por eso, te amo Reborn – comento feliz Luce.

\- Lo sé, soy genial – comento con arrogancia el pelinegro.

\- Y muy vanidoso – opino divertida la mujer.

Después de terminar su café ambos se fueron a la oficina del pelinegro, al entrar a ella cerraron la puerta con llave y se encaminaron al librero que estaba detrás del escritorio y sacando un libro especifico del lugar, el librero se movió dejando ver una puerta de metal brindada y a ambos lados había una especie de cerradura peculiar. Luce y Reborn se colocaron a ambos lados de las cerraduras y colocando sus anillos de bodas en los orificios y con ello abrieron esa puerta.

\- La verdad pensé que la primera vez que usaríamos esto, seria con Emma y Alaude - comento divertida Luce mientras la puerta daba paso a una pasillo de escaleras en dirección al suelo.

\- Y yo… ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que tendríamos una niña – comento divertido Reborn mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa para pasar la puerta de metal, la cual se cerró detrás de ellos.

\- Pero jamás te escuche quejarte cuando la hacíamos – comento de forma picara Luce mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de su esposo.

\- Hmmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro mientras sonreía con picardía.

\- Y pensar todas las diferentes formas que probamos nos dieron resultados y con ello obtuvimos a Tsu-chan – comento contenta Luce mientras seguía caminando a paso lento junto al pelinegro escaleras abajo.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras llegaron a una habitación, la cual tenía el piso de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de color arena, las paredes tenían una decoración particular, en el centro se veía un gran árbol y las ramas de este se extendían por el resto de las paredes; además de eso solo se veía una especie de escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

\- Me encanta esta habitación – comento Luce mientras se acercaba a la pintura del centro – nuestro árbol familiar pronto tendrá nuevas ramificaciones – comentó mirando a ver a su esposo.

La pintura que había en la habitación era el árbol genealógico de los Sawada, donde se podían ver los nombres y fotos de todos los integrantes de la familia, desde sus fundadores hasta la actualidad.

\- Aun recuerdo la reacción de tus padres cuando fueron al hospital a conocer a su nieta – dijo divertida Luce mientras miraba el cuadro con la foto de su suegra.

\- Si, casi se me muere de un infarto ahí mismo – comento con algo de burla Reborn recordando ese día.

\- Pero bien que le fascino ser abuela de una linda nena, aún recuerdo todos los vestidos llenos de encaje que le compraba para que le pusiéramos específicamente para cuando ella nos visitara – recordó – que nostalgia – opino suspirando.

\- Aja y ahora empieza un nuevo capítulo – comento Reborn mientras sacaba una foto de su saco y la colocaba en la pared.

En la rama central del lado derecho, estaban las fotos de ellos. La tradición de la familia Sawada dictaba que todo primogénito de la familia heredaría la fortuna Sawada e igual seria el guardián de la gran tradición la cual se transmitiría a su siguiente primogénito y así consecutivamente igual se le entregaría los anillos de boda de sus padres, los cuales eran las llaves para entrar a la habitación de las generaciones.

A decir verdad, Luce fue la primera en romper las reglas dictadas por los Sawada teniendo dos hijos, ya que ella se negaba a solo tener un bebe, ya que ella igual era hija única pero siempre tuvo ese sentimiento de querer tener un hermanito; claro que en su caso no se pudo porque su madre era alguien frágil de salud y casi se muere al traerla a la vida, por lo que le médico le recomendó no tener más hijos.

Cuando sus suegros se enteraron que estaba embarazada por segunda vez casi la obligan a abortar e igual la empezaron a maltratar y ofender, pero Reborn la defendió diciendo que ya estaba harto de las tradiciones y amenazó con dejar de ser un Sawada si obligaban a su esposa a abortar a su hijo. A regañadientes la familia ahora acepto que había dos barones en la casa Alaude y Xanxus, pero por obviedad los abuelos dieron favoritismo a Alaude por ser el primogénito e igual por parecerse físicamente al actual líder de la familia. Pero después de algunas discusiones de Reborn con sus padres estos cambiaron de actitud e igual aceptaron a Xanxus, ya que al final este también era un miembro de la familia.

De ahí en adelante las cosas estaban bien, ambos niños ya eran aceptados por sus abuelos y las cosas estaban normales… o eso pensó Reborn, hasta que una tarde noto que su esposa estaba algo decaída, al preguntarle que le pasaba, él también entristeció… Luce deseaba tener una hija… pero eso era algo totalmente diferente a tener dos hijos… en la familia Sawada jamás había nacido una niña… Pero eso no detuvo a la obstinada de su esposa, la cual busco ingeniárselas de manera ardiente y usando todo su poder de seducción a que ambos lo intentaran por una tercera vez, donde después de tantas noches de pasión ella volvió a quedar embaraza, en esa ocasión Reborn hablo de forma seria con ella, donde le pidió que sin importar el sexo del bebe este sería el último que tendrían, a lo que la mujer acepto. Después de 4 meses, llego el momento de la verdad, ese día en el ginecólogo se realizó el ultrasonido, donde Reborn por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso… ya que no deseaba que su amada se entristeciera al no tener su niña deseada… pero la sorpresa fue para él, cual el medico les informo que efectivamente esperaban una niña… Esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se desmayó y no sabía que le esperaría en el futuro.

El nacimiento de su pequeña fue un gran escándalo para sus padres, primero por el hecho de que sería el tercer bebe en el matrimonio pero más sorprendente que fuera una niña. Su madre ahí mismo casi se muere cuando vio que a la hermosa castaña de ojos color miel, mientras que su padre se quedó en shock… ahí Reborn conoció una faceta que jamás creyó que sus padres tuvieran: amables y consentidores… por una parte sintió celos de su pequeña ya que sus padres le daban al pequeño angelito todo lo que jamás se le dio a él en su infancia, pero se olvidó de esas niñerías y se sintió feliz de notar que sus padres ahora tenían una actitud diferente con su familia.

De ahí recordó que poco le importo que Tsunayoshi fuera una niña, la entreno como a sus hermanos e igual se volvió demasiado sobreprotector y controlador con ella, cuidándola de todos y todo… claro que después se arrepintió de ello, ya que eso solo creo una actitud rebelde en su pequeña haciendo que esta se escapara con el primer imbécil que le hablo bonito… y luego regresara con un bebe en brazos al año siguiente y ella a punto de morir…

Ese día se juró que además de protegerla se encargaría de la educación de su pequeño nieto y así lo hizo, aunque a veces notaba con tristeza que el pequeño lo que necesitaba era un padre en vez de a un abuelo…

Sabía que algún día llegaría la persona indicada para su hija, por ello la volvió a entrenar pero de forma diferente para que esta vez no la lastimaran y ella escogiera al indicado de forma correcta y no por un arranque emocional. Bueno ese día había llegado…

Termino de colocar la foto de Giotto al lado de la de Tsuna mientras sonreía… A Reborn poco le importaba que su familia política igual tuviera una gran fortuna por detrás como ellos, lo que le importaba es que estos hicieran felices a sus hijos y le alegraba saber que así era.

\- Y con eso ya es oficial – comento Luce contenta.

\- Bueno ahora sigue lo más divertido – opino Reborn.

\- Entonces será mejor que empiece a hacer los preparativos –dijo Luce mientras llegaba al centro de la habitación donde había un escritorio con un gran tablero con algunas pantallas, botones y palancas.

\- Es hora de la despedida de solteros de la familia Sawada – dijo Reborn mientras sonreía y se paraba junto a su esposa.

\- Que inicie los juegos – comento feliz Luce mientras encendía el extraño tablero, para después besar a su esposo en una unión cargada de pasión y amor.

Era una mañana de domingo, era de esos extraños días donde ella podía despertar tarde, al intentar levantarse noto que estaba prisionera en su cama, ya que un rubio y un pequeño pelinegro dormían abrazados a ella, a lo que esta simplemente esbozo una sonrisa mientras volvía cerrar los ojos. La verdad le sorprendía como cambiaron las cosas para bien, jamás pensó que después de esa ruptura y humillación que recibió por parte de Mochida volvería a enamorarse ya que se había mentalizado en conformarse con ser feliz al lado de su pequeño cielo.

Tsuna busco levantarse con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, para poder pararse y observarles dormir. Le encantaba esa vista, donde podía apreciar a sus personas importantes. En eso empezó a recorrer con la mirada su habitación, recordando con nostalgia su infancia y los momentos divertidos y problemáticos que tuvo viviendo ahí, recordó igual ese momento en que ella regreso a casa atreviéndose a llegar a pie apenas después de dar a luz para refugiarse con sus padres, los cuales no dudaron en acogerla nuevamente con su bebe. E igual recordando todo lo que paso para llegar a ese punto, hasta la llegada de Giotto y como poco a poco se fue metiendo en sus vidas hasta volverse una presencia permanente. Ahora estaba ya a 3 días de que esa unión quedara sellada en la iglesia, aunque para lo civil ya fueran esposos.

Era verdad que una parte de ella tenía miedo de que a pesar de tener esa felicidad actual, la historia se repitiera… pero en eso recordó algo muy importante esta vez ella fue quien eligió a su pareja y eso que se la puso difícil al rubio pero este jamás se dio por vencido hasta poder llegar a enamorarla, donde también le demostró un interés sincero por su hijo al cual ahora cuidaba y mimaba como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Tal vez si era verdad lo que se dice: la felicidad llega cuando menos la esperas y en los lugares que jamás puedes imaginar, si sonaba cursi en sus pensamientos pero eso sentía en ese momento. Soltando un suspiro, se encamino con cuidado a la puerta la cual abrió y cerró con cuidado de no despertar a sus hombres. Bajo con cautela las escaleras para ir a la cocina por algo de agua, en ello noto que había algo extraño… algo no estaba bien… y ahora que lo pensaba, miro el reloj de la sala… eran las 10:30 am… ok… ahora si se asustó, jamás en toda su vida sus padres la habían dejado dormir tan tarde, siempre la despertaban puntual a las 8:30 los domingos. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos no estaban, se puso a revisar la casa pero no los encontró, bueno tal vez… solo tal vez salieron de compras y se les olvido despertarla… no eso sonaba estúpido… sus padres no eran así, ni aunque ella fuera una adulta, aún recuerda cuando amablemente les echaron agua fría a ella y al rubio para despertarles el domingo pasado diciéndoles que no aceptaban flojos en su casa. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien…

Dejo por un momento sus preocupaciones y fue a la cocina para preparase un desayuno ligero para Giotto, Kyoya y ella, después de servir los hotcakes subió a despertar a los chicos pero en eso noto que Kyoya ya no estaba… Empezó a buscarle por toda la habitación sin importarle que hiciera ruido y de esta forma despertó a Giotto.

\- Buenos días Tsu-chan, ah… - bostezo – ¿qué pasa? – comento mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

\- ¿Donde esta Kyoya? – le pregunto algo nerviosa

\- ¿Ah…? – en eso Giotto lo noto el pequeño no estaba con él, así que se puso a buscarlo con su ángel.

Después de 30 minutos de búsqueda no lo encontraron en la casa y Tsuna ya se estaba desesperando, en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa. El cual fue contestado por Giotto ya que su ángel seguía buscando por la casa al pequeño.

\- Bueno, residencia Sawada.

\- ¿Ya despertaron? – comento con burla la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Reborn, ¿dónde está Kyoya? – pregunto algo molesto el rubio, ya que no le gustaba ese tipo de bromas pesadas por parte de su suegro.

\- Hmm… ¿quién sabe? – contesto – llama a dame-Tsuna y pon el alta voz.

Giotto de mala gana fue a buscar a su ángel, le explico que era su papá al teléfono y que lo más probable es que este tuviera la menor.

\- Papá, ¿dónde está Kyoya? – le dijo Tsuna enojada.

\- Esta con nosotros.

\- Y ¿dónde están ustedes? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Los estamos esperando en el lugar especial, para su despedida de solteros – dijo Luce tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Giotto sin entender mirando a ver a Tsuna, la cual tampoco entendió muy bien el significado de esa oración.

\- Tienen 1 hora para llegar entendieron o si no… - y en eso se cortó la llamada.

Ambos se miraron a ver y rápidamente se fueron a cambiar para ir por el automóvil del rubio y dirigirse al lugar mencionado por Luce.

\- Tsuna, ¿sabes a donde debemos ir? – pregunto Giotto mientras salían de la casa.

\- Si, deja que yo conduzca, iremos a la casa de campo – comento con algo de pesadez la chica mientras entraba en el lugar del piloto para colocarse el cinturón

\- ¿Casa de campo?, no sabía que tuvieran una – comento en Giotto igual entrando al vehículo.

\- Bueno nunca la considere como tal ya que ahí nos llevaban para entrenar – le contesto suspirando.

\- Ah… - fue lo único que atino a decir Giotto, imaginando a su pobre ángel sufriendo las infinitas torturas que él había experimentado en lo que Reborn denominaba "entrenamientos" – entonces creo que ahí me llevaron la otra vez – opino recordando el lugar donde Luce le puso su prueba de manejo de la pistola.

\- Si lo más probable, ahora vamos – dijo prendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

Las despedidas de solteros por lo general es la clásica noche y chicas o chicos donde el novio y la novia van de fiesta con sus amigos antes de la boda donde por lo general hacen todo tipo de locuras o entran a algún lugar con stripers donde se puede echar un taco de ojo final o a veces si el festejado es atrevido: tocar o tener relaciones sexuales con el bailarín o bailarina; aunque claro eso depende de cada persona… Pero como notaran este no es el caso en esta circunstancia…

Por tradición de la familia Sawada, las despedidas de solteros era un evento organizado por los antiguos Sawada para la nueva familia, donde ellos debían demostrar que serán una buena pareja la cual perduraría para siempre. En resumen era una serie de obstáculos y pruebas donde los novios debían cooperar para obtener un fin común, normalmente el premio eran los anillos de bodas los cuales siempre habían pasado de generación en generación en la familia y la bendición para su unión… Pero ese premio seria para Alaude y Emma cuando les llegara su turno… En el caso de Giotto y Tsuna el premio era un pequeño mini demonio, el cual en ese momento se encontraba molesto por dos razones sencillas: la primera por que fue despertador de una forma brusca por su tío Xanxus y la carnívora ruidosa de su pareja, ya que ellos lo secuestraron de la habitación y se lo llevaron y segundo que estaba amarrado en una silla sin posibilidad de moverse en medio del lago. Así que digamos que no estaba muy contento y si eso le agregamos que no había desayuno… su mal humor aumentaba.

Por su parte Tsuna y Giotto ya podían visualizar la casa de campo: era una casa cerca del lago, esta estaba elevada, era de un solo piso, de madera con grandes ventanales decorados con cortinas blancas de tela sencilla y algunos encajes al final, estaba pintada en todos de madera quemada en el piso y paredes de color chocolate con algunas decoraciones en negro. Pero en el momento que estaban como a 100 metros de llegar, sintieron una ligera sacudida y de un momento a otro el automóvil se iba en picada al subterráneo… La picada era una clásica rampa empinada, lo cual provoco que la pareja en el interior del vehículo gritara del susto y se aferrara con todas sus fuerzas a sus asientos. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos los frenos reaccionaron y lograron frenar antes de estrellarse contra un muro. Ambos tenían las caras azules… por lo ocurrido… en eso bajaron del auto y para horror del rubio noto que su auto deportivo no logro salir tan bien parado ya que tenía una abolladura en la facia.

\- Veo que lograron sobrevivir al reto número uno – sonó una voz por todo el lugar.

\- Papá, ¿qué significa esto? – grito Tsuna mirando a todos lados.

En eso apareció una pantalla que provenía del techo de la cual se podía ver a Reborn sentado cómodamente en un sofá de cuero blanco con Luce sentada en sus piernas.

\- Bienvenidos a su prueba final – hablo Luce de forma seria.

\- Prueba final – repitió Giotto sin entender… es que acaso debía seguir siendo torturado…

\- Mamá, ¿tú también?, ¿qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar Tsuna sin entender.

\- Como les dijimos: esta es su despedida de soltero – hablo Luce.

\- Y como dicta nuestra tradición ustedes deben pasar las pruebas que anteriores Sawada han pasado antes de poder casarse en el altar – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

Tsuna solo atino a suspirar… maldecía la hora de haber nacido en una familia llena de locos, mientras que Giotto se ponía algo serio, ya que por su poca experiencia sabía que esos retos no eran nada sencillos.

\- Vamos Tsu-chan, no pongas esa cara, nosotros también pasamos esta prueba cuando tus abuelos nos la pusieron – comento Luce mirando con dulzura a su hija.

\- Y… ¿no podríamos olvidarnos de esas extrañas y suicidas costumbres? – comento con pesadez la chica.

\- Nop, porque son divertidas – dijo Reborn.

\- Para ti nada mas – reclamo Giotto.

\- Bueno creo que no es momento para perder el tiempo, no creen – comento Luce mientras activaba una segunda pantalla donde se podía ver a Kyoya en medio del lago amarrado y de mal humor.

\- ¡Kyoya! – grito Tsuna asustada, ya que ese lago era muy profundo y le pequeño apenas estaba empezando a aprender a nadar.

\- Para llegar a él, deberán pasar todos los obstáculos que les hemos preparado y si ganan podrán tener de vuelta a mi nieto – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si perdemos? – pregunto igual de serio Giotto

\- Se podrán casar pero Kyoya se quedara con nosotros y no podrán volver a verlo – dijo Luce mirando de forma seria al rubio.

\- Ok, ustedes ganan, ¿qué reto sigue? – hablo con determinación Tsuna mirando igual con seriedad a sus padres.

\- Esta detrás de esa puerta y mucha suerte chicos, usen el tiempo que necesiten pero recuerden donde está su premio así que ustedes sabrán si se tardan – comento Reborn y con ello se cortó la comunicación, ahora una puerta del lado izquierdo se abría indicándoles el camino que debían seguir.

\- Vamos Tsuna, recuperemos a nuestro hijo – hablo serio Giotto mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y tomaba de la mano a su ángel, la cual solo le dio un si silencioso y le siguió.

Al ver al determinación de ambos, Luce y Reborn sonrieron, ya que esta medida de cierta forma igual era un prueba dirigida especialmente para Giotto, y les alegraba notar que este además de seguir al pie de la letra todos sus retos para ver si cumplía las expectativas requeridas, si demostraba un gran interés en el pequeño ya que decidió seguir adelante en esa prueba para poder recuperarle.

La siguiente habitación estaba llena de agua y varios obstáculos flotantes e igual habían lianas colgantes, pero lo que era la joya de esa habitación eran los tiernos y nada pequeños cocodrilos que nadaban en ese lugar.

\- Dime que son falsos o mecánicos – dijo Giotto intentando no entrar en pánico al mirar a los animales nadar y abrir su boca.

\- No lo son… - le contesto asustada la chica, preguntándose de donde rayos consiguió esos animales su padre.

\- El reto es sencillo, solo deben atravesar el lugar y llegar al otro extremo, así de fácil – comento Reborn, desde unas bocinas y cámaras que estaban colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación.

\- ¿Fácil…? –repitió Giotto temiendo por su vida… si eso era fácil no quería imaginar lo que les esperaba más adelante…

\- Vamos Giotto, no tenemos tiempo que perder – le recordó la castaña, notando que le rubio ya se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos – lo haremos juntos así nos cuidaremos mutuamente cuando falle nuestro equilibrio – le comento mientras le tomaba de la mano.

\- Primero muerto a dejarte caer amor – le contesto sonriéndole, provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco mientras le sonreía.

Y así a la cuenta de 3, empezaron la prueba donde empezaron a saltar sobre los troncos e igual a veces apoyándose de las lianas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer, con ello lograron atravesar de forma fácil la primera mitad del lugar, pero al llegar a ese punto se activó una trampa que hizo que el agua de la habitación empezara a moverse y al mismo tiempo las lianas igual, pero aun así se negaron a caer y buscaron seguir avanzando, pero a solo unos metros de la meta, el tronco donde pisaron se movió y provoco que Tsuna empezara a perder el equilibrio, aunque Giotto la intento ayudar para no caer, este fue golpeado por una liana en su espalda y con ello ambos cayeron al agua. Este movimiento en el agua alerto a los cocodrilos los cuales ya estaban nadando a su dirección y de un momento a otro ya estaban rodeados.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, ya que notaban como se acercaban de forma lenta hacia ellos, pero Giotto no dejaría que un animal tocara a su ángel, así que rápidamente se hundió al mismo tiempo que ejercía fuerza y hundía a Tsuna para luego abrazarla y nadar rápidamente hasta la orilla, al llegar logro subir a la castaña pero en eso noto que un cocodrilo se negaba a dejarles ir, por lo que el rubio se volvió a sumergir para despistarlo. Tsuna estaba tratando de recuperar el aire y en ello noto que Giotto seguía en el agua, por lo que busco rápido con la mirada algo que le pudiera ayudar y encontró algo. Cerca de la entrada había una caja de cristal que decía: "úsame en caso de emergencias". Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces y de una pata rompió la caja de la cual salió una pistola de color plata, por lo que sin dudarlo la tomo y buscando rápidamente a su rubio lo encontró. Ya estaba nadando hacia su dirección pero en eso lo noto, había un cocodrilo que ya estaba casi encima de él con la boca abierta, por lo que sin dudarlo con su pistola apunto a su objetivo y disparo sin titubear.

Giotto por su parte ya se estaba cansando de ser la presa, por lo que decidió regresar a la orilla para tomar a Tsuna y correr lejos de esa loca habitación pero al mirar a verla, noto que su ángel le apuntaba con un arma y más fue su impresión cuando noto que esta tenía una mirada seria… al escuchar el disparo lo pudo sentir, algo le rozo ligeramente su mejilla derecha, pero entonces reacciono al sentir que algo caía atrás suyo, al mirar a tras noto muerto al cocodrilo que le perseguía ya que la bala quedo en medio de los ojos del lagarto. La cara de Giotto quedo azul… y se juró así mismo 2 cosas: nunca dejarle una pistola a mano a su ángel y dos: jamás hacerla enojar…

\- Giotto, apúrate, que los otros se están acercando – le grito la castaña al notar que el rubio se quedó parado mirando al cadáver.

Ante esas palabras reacciono el rubio y noto que era verdad, el olor a sangre estaba atrayendo a los demás… por lo que retomo su trayecto hacia la orilla, donde la castaña le ayudo a subir.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto algo asustado Giotto señalando la pistola que Tsuna tenía en su mano derecha.

\- Lo encontré en esa caja – le respondió señalando los vidrios de lo que fue una caja de emergencias.

\- Ah… - comento – no sabía que sabias tirar de esa forma – comento algo nervioso mirando de reojo la pistola.

\- Te dije que me entrenaron como a mis hermanos, es natural para la familia usar una pistola – comento restándole importancia al tema, aunque claro no presto atención a la cara de miedo que tenía Giotto en ese momento.

\- Jajaja, ahora Giotto sabe que no debe hacer enojar a mi Tsu-chan – comento divertida Luce mirando la pantalla.

\- Fue un tiro casi perfecto – comento Reborn.

\- Bueno es que si centraba bien el tiro, iba a lastimarlo – argumento Luce.

\- Hmm…

Por otro lado, en medio del lago estaba un pequeño pelinegro molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba, recordando como llego a ese lugar y en esa situación tan humillante… Recordaba estar dormido muy a gusto en la cama con su mama y el omnívoro pero de un momento a otro fue alzado de la cama, cuando quiso protestar le taparon su boca para que no hablara, al mirar a ver a su secuestrador noto que era su tío Xanxus, el cual salto de la ventana para salir de la habitación, camino hacia un automóvil deportivo color plata donde le esperaba la carnívora gritona, pero cuando quiso preguntar qué pasaba sintió que el sueño le regresaba y perdió el conocimiento, al volver a despertar noto que estaba amarrado a una silla y al mirar noto que ahora a su lado estaba la carnívora pelirroja que lo estaba cruzando en una lancha hacia esa pequeña isla y dejaba en ese lugar, donde le decía que fuera niño bueno y se quedara quieto.

¿Quedarse quieto?, acaso le dejaron otra alternativa… estaba amarrado… le despertaron por las malas y no había desayunado, así que lo único que quería en ese momento era golpear a algo o alguien… todo indicaba a que de nuevo había sido arrastrado en alguna locura de sus abuelos carnívoros… y no le gustaba participar en esas cosas de esa forma, por lo que ahora buscaba soltarse de ese amarre.

\- Kyoya, Kyoya – escucho que le hablaran, al mirar hacia el cielo lo noto, ahí estaba Hibird llegando a su lado, el cual se posó en su hombro y se acercó a su rostro para restregarse en su mejilla para demostrarle su cariño. El pequeño pelinegro sonrió, le gustaba ese tipo de muestras de cariño por parte de su mascota, en eso noto que la ave tenía en su cuello una llave. Tenía curiosidad de donde era esa llave, por lo que al mirar al suelo encontró que escondida con algo de verdín había una cerradura justo debajo de él, por lo que busco nuevamente con insistencia zafarse y después de unos minutos se liberó, después le quito la llave a su amigo y procedió aprobar suerte notando que si era la llave de esa cerradura, la cual al abrirse mostro un túnel de escaleras subterráneas. Así que con cuidado empezó a bajar por ellas, era mejor probar suerte en tierra ya que no sabía nadar aun.

\- Eso es trampa Luce – se quejó Reborn mientras miraba como su nieto se escapaba por el túnel.

\- ¿A poco ibas a dejar a Kyoya bajo el sol hasta que se terminara el juego? – le interrogo molesta la mujer.

\- Tch… claro que no, pero le diste de forma fácil la llave – se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Pero ahora él ya está en el juego y con eso ya las cosas serán más interesantes – dijo Luce mientras le sonreía de lado a su esposo.

\- Cierto, ahora empezare le verdadero juego – le respondió para luego activar la comunicación con unas habitaciones – Kyoya ya se liberó, así que es hora de que ustedes participen en el juego – dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras miraba un reloj que tenía la cuenta regresiva del tiempo que quedaba para que ellos terminaran y llegaran a tiempo a la boda religiosa.


	20. Cap 19: Despedida de Solteros Parte 2

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Despedida de Solteros Parte 2

Las siguientes habitaciones parecían sacadas de una película de horror combinada con un programa de juegos televisión, donde Reborn y Luce eran los espectadores; decir que estaban cansados era poco, pero no podían darse el lujo de demostrarlo debido a sabían que estaba en juego. Les preocupaba el tiempo transcurrido que llevaban metidos en esa locura y solo deseaban que ya terminara.

Después de los cocodrilos, las demás habitaciones igual fueron más desafiantes, las cuales constaban desde: eludir trampas para oso, evitar caer en un agujero que parecía no tener fin, correr por sus vidas para evitar quedar aplastados por rocas gigantes y muchas otras más. El único consuelo que tenían hasta el momento es que entre las demás habitaciones, Tsuna había encontrado algunos cartuchos de balas y Giotto también encontró una pistola de color dorado.

\- Espero que Kyoya esté bien… - comento triste la castaña mientras se apoyaba contra una pared para descansar un poco.

\- Tranquila amor, estoy seguro que a pesar de estar en esta situación tu papá lo está cuidando y que no dejara que le pase nada grave – le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla buscando calmar sus penas.

\- Si tienes razón – le contesto sonriéndole, para luego abrazarlo.

\- Aww, que tierno es Gio-kun – comento Luce con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la pantalla y veía la escena que se desarrollaba.

\- Que cursis – se quejó Reborn mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- Aja y lo dice el rey de los cursis – comento Luce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ya deben de tener hambre así que iré a prepararles algo a los chicos – dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina.

\- Veamos cómo le va a Kyoya – comento Reborn mientras activaba el otro monitor para vigilar a su nieto.

Después de bajar las escaleras las cuales parecieron eternas, Kyoya se encontró con un lugar de pesadillas… un lugar para herbívoros: estaba en una fosa de pelotas… ahora tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y para su mala suerte cuando quiso regresar por donde llego, porque prefería mil veces ahogarse intentando nadar hasta la orilla a estar en ese lugar colorido, la puerta se cerró en su cara. Pero en eso su enojo desapareció cuando empezó a sentir un extraño aroma en el lugar, al acercarse al lugar de donde provenía, noto que estaba detrás de una pared, así que buscando en los alrededores encontró el interruptor de la puerta secreta, la cual al activarse dejo ver una habitación pequeña con una mesa y una silla, sobre la mesa había un plato de ricos sándwiches tostados de jamón y queso con un poco de jugo y dos rebanas de pan sencillas y junto a la comida había una carta, de forma involuntaria el estómago del pequeño hablo por él. Así que sin pensarlo mucho acepto la comida que tenía enfrente y se dispuso a comer dándole a su pequeño amigo las rebanas de pan las cuales hizo migas para que comiera mejor.

Al terminar de comer tomo la carta notando que iba dirigida para él, la cual decía:

"Bienvenido a tu prueba especial, es hora de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. Tu misión es sencilla: encuentra a tus padres, no tienes límite de tiempo, puedes usar las armas y métodos que desees, demuéstrame que tan buen carnívoro eres. Atte: Sawada Reborn."

Al finalizar la lectura el pequeño sonrió, así que la prueba prometida había llegado en eso un ruido capto su atención notando que se abría una nueva puerta mostrándole un pasillo largo, al cual entro con paso firme mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus tonfas y Hibird volaba a su lado. En el pasillo se encontró contra varios robots los cuales derroto fácilmente y mientras avanzaba notaba que la fuerza de estos aumentaba, pero él no se daría por vencido ya que esta era su prueba y no la fallaría. Después de derrotar a casi 100 robots se empezaba a sentir cansado pero se negaba a perder contra el sueño, pero en eso escucho un sonido sordo y al mirar a su izquierda noto que se abría un pequeño pasaje donde se podía ver una cama con una mesa de noche en la cual tenía algo de comida. Vio como Hibird entraba a esa habitación y se acomodaba sobre la almohada, aunque al principio se rehusó termino por aceptar la invitación de su abuelo para descansar un poco y apenas toco la cama, quedo dormido.

A Reborn le encanta ver al pequeño, en eso fue recordando todos los momentos que paso con el: desde su llegaba de recién nacido a su casa hasta empezar con su educación apenas empezó a caminar, ya que él se había jurado a hacer que su nieto tuviera la misma educación que sus hijos y le alegraba notar que le pequeño no había heredado nada de la familia de Mochida, exceptuando por el color de sus ojos.

Por otra parte Tsuna se maldecía no haber tomado su reloj o su celular, ya le preocupaba el tiempo trascurrido.

\- Papá, sé que nos estas vigilando – grito la chica mirando al techo.

\- ¿Qué pasa dame-Tsuna, ya se rinden? – contesto con burla.

\- Dime, ¿cómo esta Kyoya? – pregunto angustiada la chica.

\- Él está bien, está dormido en estos momentos – le contesto.

Ante esa respuesta la castaña se alegró, ya que tenía esa angustia de saber cómo estaría su pequeño. En eso Giotto se acercó y la abrazo.

\- Vez te lo dije, él está bien y nos está esperando – le dijo el rubio mientras le daba suaves caricias a su espalda para transmitirle calma.

\- Eso me recuerda, tu mamá les manda esto – comento Reborn y acto seguido la pared que estaba enfrente de ellos se movió dejando ver una mesa con dos sillas y encima de ella dos platos de comida con un poco de jugo – terminen y descansen, tienen 1 hora para reponer fuerzas.

Ante ese comentario ambos sonrieron y aceptaron la oferta donde comieron y se recostaron en el suelo para dormir un poco.

Mientras ellos descansaban, los demás terminaban los preparativos para las últimas pruebas, las cuales ofrecían una gran diversión para sus organizadores.

El primero en despertar fue Kyoya, ya que Hibird le estaba jalando un mechón de su cabello.

\- Kyoya, Kyoya – le llamaba.

Al levantarse y restregar sus ojos noto que ya no estaba en la misma habitación donde se había dormido, ahora estaba en otro lugar: esa habitación tenia las pared de metal y el piso de madera, enfrente de él estaban dos escaleras de madera, ambas puestas en las esquinas del lugar, en eso noto que en medio de la habitación estaba su abuelo sentado en un sofá de cuero rojo mirándole con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Bienvenido a tu prueba final, Kyoya – hablo seriamente.

Ante esas palabras el pequeño se levantó de la cama, tomo con fuerza sus tonfas y miraba con determinación a su abuelo. El cual al ver los movimientos del menor solo sonrió mas, ese pequeño también era su orgullo pero no lo diría abiertamente.

\- Hmm, supongo que ya estás listo entonces – comento mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la vista su pistola – después de derrotarme tendrás una última prueba – dijo señalando las escaleras detrás de el – tú debes escoger la correcta, una te llevara a otra prueba y la otra con tus padres.

A lo que el pequeño le dio un si silencioso y se puso en posición de pelea y listo para ir en contra de su abuelo carnívoro.

En otra parte una pareja fue amablemente despertada con un amigable grito y un balde de agua fría.

\- ¡VOIII, DESPIERTEN FLOJOS! –les gritaron, haciendo que se levantaran de golpe y ligeramente temblando de frio, al mirar a sus agresores notaron que enfrente de ellos estaban Xanxus y Squalo, la cual sostenía un megáfono.

\- Mis oídos – se quejó Giotto.

\- Para que el megáfono si están junto a nosotros – se quejó Tsuna.

\- Porque pensamos que sería divertido, basuras – contesto el pelinegro mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

\- Que simpáticos – se quejó sarcásticamente Giotto

\- ¿Que están haciendo aquí? – les dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie y les miraba con desconfianza.

\- No es obvio – comento Xanxus sacando su pistola y apuntando en la cabeza a su hermanita.

Ante eso Giotto y Tsuna se pusieron serios, ya que de cierta forma se esperaban algo así.

\- Hablen, ¿qué debemos hacer?– pregunto de forma seria el rubio.

\- Solo deben derrotarnos, si es que pueden basuras – dijo Xanxus mientras sacaba su segunda pistola.

\- Solo deben golpear nuestros marcadores y pasaran – comento Squalo con tranquilidad mostrando un objeto redondo colocado en el pecho de ambos.

Y con ello dio inicio la prueba donde Giotto podía ver su pesadilla realidad: Xanxus disparaba como un maniático, a duras penas lograba evitar las balas y otras veces no tenía tanta suerte pero además estaba esa ridícula velocidad que poseía, se supone ya se había enfrentado a él en la prueba anterior de la tradición pero ahora parecía otra persona. Pero aun así no se daría por vencido, lo único que necesitaba era darle una vez y pasarían.

Del lado de la castaña igual la tenía algo difícil, ya que a pesar de usar a la perfección la pistola era una batalla complicada contra la peliblanca por que esta se movía demasiado rápido e igual estaba le hecho de que sus ataques constantes no dejaban que esta lograra apuntar bien.

Ya habían transcurrido unos 5 minutos desde que inicio el encuentro y para mala suerte de nuestra pareja ellos estaban perdiendo, ya que Giotto se veía cansado y ya tenía algunas heridas por balas que le rozaron por el cuerpo y Tsuna algunas cortadas ya que cuando se trataba de manejo de espada la peli blanca se volvía una maquina asesina.

\- ¿Alguna idea? – pregunto Tsuna a Giotto en un susurro, ya que habían quedado con la espalda pegada ambos y enfrente de ellos estaban Xanxus y Squalo.

\- Una… pero es algo suicida – comento el rubio riendo de forma nerviosa.

\- En este punto… creo que no perdemos nada con intentarla – comento resignada la castaña, ya que no encontraba un método para detener a ese par y poder darles en el marcados que ambos portaban.

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Giotto algo impresionado.

\- Si, yo te apoyo, dime ¿qué debo hacer? – pregunto nerviosa Tsuna aunque ya por dentro se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar sin saber de qué se trataba.

\- Voiiii, ¿qué tanto parlotean? – se quejó Squalo.

\- Ya se rinden, basuras – comento con arrogancia Xanxus.

-Bueno, yo los distraigo y te les das – comento Giotto.

\- ¿Ah? – pregunto sin entender la castaña.

Lamentablemente Tsuna ya no pudo preguntar más sobre el plan del rubio, por que este se lanzó de frente contra su cuñado y su pareja. Xanxus solo sonrió ante la jugada desesperada del rubio y le apunto con su pistola para dispararle de frente, Tsuna no perdió tiempo y moviéndose un poco disparo para desviar la bala que esta por darle en su pierna a Giotto. Por su parte el rubio en un rápido movimiento llego hacia Squalo, la cual al ver la cercanía trato de cortarle con su espada, pero reacciono tarde y cuando noto él ya estaba a centímetros de su posición… y entonces la estrategia de Giotto entro en acción…

En un rápido movimiento tomo a la peliblanca de la cintura y la giro para que esta le diera la espada a Xanxus y acerco su rostro al de ella…

Xanxus y Tsuna tenían la cara azul… quedando ambos en shock, porque a su vista Giotto estaba besando a Squalo… y acto seguido sono una alarma que saco de su trance al pelinegro.

\- ¡BASURA! – grito con enojo Xanxus mientras su cara se veía toda roja por la ira.

El grito hizo reaccionar a Tsuna, la cual sin perder tiempo disparo en el blanco de Xanxus, en eso sonó la segunda alarma y con ello se abrió una puerta nueva mostrando un nuevo pasillo.

Giotto por su parte se separó lentamente de la chica ya que esta tenía su espada en su cuello, en la cara de la peli blanca se podía ver el enojo. En eso ambos reaccionaron y pudieron sentir dos auras asesinas junto a ellos, los cuales al mirar el origen notaron a dos hermanos con una mirada sombría dirigida hacia ellos.

Giotto por su parte soltó enseguida a la peliblanca haciendo que esta callera al suelo y se quejara por el golpe, lo sabía fue suicida pero en ese momento no le tenía miedo a la mirada de Xanxus, si no, a su hermoso ángel porque en esos momentos tenía una mirada que prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento y le estaba apuntando con su pistola.

\- Escoria, date por muerto – hablo Xanxus enojado.

\- Si pero después de que yo lo mate – hablo enojada Tsuna.

\- Espera Tsuna puedo explicarlo no es lo que parece – hablo de forma nerviosa el rubio mientras movía sus manos.

\- Habla – dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

\- Él no me beso si es lo que están pensado – hablo algo enfadada Squalo, ya que ahora entendía bien lo que hizo el rubio y le molestaba que hubiera sido usada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Xanxus sin entender, por lo que se giró a ver a los ojos a su novia – Explícate, basura.

\- No me beso, les engaño – repitió enojada.

\- Si así es Tsu-chan, yo jamás te traicionaría – hablo de forma nerviosa Giotto, mientras se acerba a paso lento a su ángel para tratar de quitarle su pistola.

\- Lo que dicen es verdad – se escuchó la voz de Luce por los parlantes que habían colocados en la habitación – Giotto solo uso un truco visual, miren – comento y en eso apareció una pantalla que salía del techo donde se veía el momento en que Giotto tomo de la cintura a la peliblanca y solo juntaba sus frentes y con el mango de su pistola golpeaba el marcador de la chica mientras ella le amenazaba con su espada en el cuello.

\- Pero eso no cambia las cosas, basura ¿quién te dijo que podías tocarla? – grito con enojo Xanxus.

\- Voii es tu culpa igual, porque te quedaste mirando sin hacer nada – se quejó Squalo y con ello ambos empezaron a discutir.

\- Giotto, perdón yo pensé… - empezó a decir de forma apenada Tsuna.

\- Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, jamás te traicionaría ya que tú eres la única para mí – dijo de forma segura Giotto, mientras que por dentro suspiraba de alivio porque se salvó de morir a manos de su castaña y le agradecía a Luce por ayudarle a demostrar su inocencia.

\- Mas te vale que así sea – le dijo de forma amenazante la castaña mientras le jalaba de la camisa y rompía la distancia que tenían – porque si no…

\- Lo juro – dijo sonriéndole de forma coqueta mientras la miraba con seguridad y la tomaba de la cintura, al ver esa mirada en su pareja Tsuna solo atino a sonrojarse.

\- Bue... bueno mejor sigamos – comento roja la chica mientras desviaba la mirada.

Caminaron tomados de la mano entrando al siguiente reto dejando al par de tortolos los cuales de los gritos ahora habían pasado a un beso apasionado y por lo que se notaba este ya estaba subiendo de nivel…

En otra habitación estaba un pequeño pelinegro respirando de forma agitada, ya que tenía problemas con intentar derrotar a su abuelo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos.

\- Que pasa Kyoya, es todo lo que tienes – le pregunto el mayor.

\- … - Kyoya no contesto estaba pensando en una estrategia para ganarle a su abuelo, ya que la fuerza física no era una buena elección pero en eso pensó en otra idea y con ello solo sonrió – no, no me rendiré ante ti – hablo con seguridad volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Conocía a la perfección a su abuelo, sabía que el lugar estaba lleno de trampas así que las usaría a su favor para poder ganarle e igual si todo falla usaría el plan de emergencia AL.

En un movimiento rápido se lanzó a darle un golpe a su abuelo, el cual lo esquivo saltando pero en ello el pequeño sonrió y activo una trampa que hizo que un guante gigante apareciera y golpeara en la espalda al mayor. EL cual solo miro con molestia al niño, odiaba que usaran sus juegos en su contra, así que tomo su pistola y empezó a dispararle al pequeño, el cual empezó a esquivarlas, pero en una de esas una bala le dio en su brazo y con ello noto que el mayor le estaba disparando balas de pintura. Ahora Kyoya estaba enojado, se sentía ofendido en eso recordó las palabras de la carta: "puedes usar las armas y métodos que desees…", entonces eso haría, si su abuelo estaba jugando sucio él también lo haría.

Y entonces ocurrió, el pequeño callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón ante la mirada de sorpresa de Reborn. Mientras lloraba le pequeño hablo.

\- ¡Buaaa abuela… el abuelo me disparo una bala de verdad! – grito llorando.

\- ¡Que…! eso no es cierto – dijo Reborn asustado corriendo a revisar la menor, pero no logro acercarse al pequeño cuando el sonido de una detonación hizo eco en la habitación y su sombrero caía de su cabeza. Al mirar hacia atrás noto a su amada esposa con una mirada sombría y le estaba apuntando en la cabeza.

\- Reborn… - hablo de forma seria la mujer, mientras caminaba a paso lento.

\- Yo no lo hice nada lo juro – se intentó defenderse y en eso miro atrás para ver al pequeño y en eso noto que este ya no estaba, al buscarlo con la mirada noto que estaba en el pasaje por donde apareció su abuela – pequeño demonio…. – se quejó Reborn.

\- Herbívoros, herbívoros – se burló Hibird mientras se posaba en el hombro de su amo, el cual solo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona y cerraba la puerta detrás de el para dejar encerrados a sus abuelos en esa habitación.

\- Ups, me engaño Kyo-chan – comento apenada Luce.

\- Ese renacuajo – dijo enojado Reborn para después suspirar – nada mal, pasa con un 8 - dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Nos engañó por completo, creo que está adoptando muchas mañas peligrosas de Giotto – comento divertida Luce, recordando las acciones recientes del rubio.

\- ¿Qué mañas? – pregunto con algo de molestia el pelinegro mirando a ver a su esposa.

\- Luego te cuento, será mejor ver la última prueba de nuestros hijos – dijo Luce accionando un interruptor que estaba en el suelo y con ello una nueva puerta se abrió donde se mostraba la sala donde estaban los monitores.

\- Si tienes razón, ya se acerca el final – dijo sonriendo de forma sádica Reborn entrando a la habitación con su mujer para ver la última prueba que tenían preparado para esos 3.

Al terminar el largo pasillo Giotto y Tsuna entraron a una habitación donde las paredes tenían dibujos de árboles y algunos árboles reales plantados con algunas flores y el suelo estaba cubierto de césped. Frente a ellos había una puerta que decía: Meta, pero parados junto a ella estaban Alaude y Emma, los cuales les miraban de forma seria.

\- Felicidades por llegar a la última prueba – hablo Emma de forma alegre.

\- Pero hasta aquí llegaron – hablo Alaude con enojo.

\- La prueba es simple, solo tienen que derrotarnos – dijo Emma.

Tanto Tsuna como Giotto estaban algo preocupados, vencer a Xanxus y Squalo fue relativamente fácil por el truco que uso el rubio, pero esa estrategia no funcionaría contra ellos.

\- Comencemos – dijo Alaude, el cual sin perder tiempo se lanzó a golpear al rubio con sus esposas, haciendo que este lo esquivara y se separa de Tsuna, la cual al inter ayudarle noto que una bala paso cerca de su rostro, al mirar a ver la dirección por donde llego la bala vio que Emma le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- No interfieras e igual prepárate hermanita – hablo Emma mientras corría hacia la castaña y le lanzaba una patada, la cual a duras penas bloqueo la chica.

Este era un mal escenario para ellos, esos dos eran buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo e igual tenía la desventaja de estar cansados por todas las pruebas anteriores. Por lo que para ambos era difícil esquivar los golpes e igual intentar acertar algún golpe a su rival.

Cerca de ellos, estaba un pequeño pelinegro el cual mientras caminaba empezó a escuchar el choque de metales, disparos y golpes al final del pasillo, por lo que corrió rápidamente y al salir vio a su mamá y al omnívoro peleando contra sus tíos. Por lo que decidió quedarse escondido cerca de unos arbusto mirando la batalla.

Alaude en la batalla noto la presencia del pequeño, así que dándole una señal silenciosa a Emma ambos empezaron la verdadera y última prueba para la pareja.

\- Vamos ríndete Giotto – hablo Alaude mientras que sus esposas jalaba al rubio – dime ¿porque estás haciendo todo esto? – le pregunto de forma seria.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto el rubio sin entender.

\- ¿Porque arriesgas tu vida por una simple mujer y un niño, que no es tuyo? – volvió a hablar Alaude, mirando de reojo a Kyoya, el cual se había salido de su escondite mirando fijamente al rubio.

Ante esa pregunta, la pelea de Tsuna y Emma se detuvo, dejando ver que la castaña estaba en el suelo y tenía encima de ella a la pelirroja la cual además sujetaba sus manos. Pero Tsuna dejo de forcejar al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano e igual se quedó mirándoles. Por su parte Emma solo sonrió mientras miraba a su pareja y al rubio.

\- Es hora de la verdad – comento de forma seria Reborn mientras miraba la batalla y tenía sus manos entrelazadas mirando la figura del rubio.

\- ¿Que vas a contestar Gio-kun? – pregunto Luce igual mirando de forma seria la pantalla.

Por su parte Giotto miraba con algo de sorpresa al rubio platinado, pero en eso escondió su mirada con su fleco y hablo.

\- ¿Porque me arriesgo? – repitió el rubio – sabes esa es una buena pregunta y tienes razón ahí mujeres más interesante que Tsuna e igual Kyoya no es mi hijo – empezó a hablar – y ahora que lo pienso las reglas de ustedes son demasiado sádicas y algo extremas.

\- Puedes salirte de esto, nadie te obliga a quedarte – le dijo Alaude alejándose de él y mirándole con enojo, ya que notaba la mirada de tristeza que Kyoya y Tsuna tenía en ese momento.

\- Tal vez tengas razón… - volvió a hablar el rubio – pero… - en eso este sonrió y se levantó para taclear a Alaude, al cual derribo y ahora estaba encima suyo apuntándole con la pistola – pero ellos son míos, por ellos daría mi vida, desde que les conocí me propuse retenerlos a mi lado y no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada los separe de mi lado o les dañe –hablo con una gran seguridad mientras en su mirada se notaba una gran determinación combinada con un brillo sádico.

\- Giotto… - hablo Tsuna en un susurro y con ello igual sonrió, busco aprovechar la distracción de la pelirroja, la jalo haciendo que esta callera encima suyo y en un rápido movimiento quedo encima de la pelirroja e igual le apunto con su pistola en la cabeza.

En eso empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos, al levantar la vista vieron a Reborn y a Luce en la puerta de la meta.

\- Felicidades han aprobado – hablo Luce sonriéndoles.

\- ¿Qué…? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- O… ¿tú qué opinas? Kyoya – hablo Reborn mirando a ver al pequeño.

En ese momento Kyoya tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que al principio se sintió traicionado por las palabras del rubio pero cuando este termino de hablar empezó a llorar de felicidad, ya que al fin se cumplía su deseo más profundo, el cual llevaba pidiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo: al fin tendría un papá que lo amara y diera todo por él.

Ante las lágrimas del menor, ambos adultos reaccionaron rápido y corrieron a donde está el menor para abrazarle haciendo que este empezara a llorar. Ocasionando igual que las mujeres que estaban en la sala lagrimearan un poco y los hombres sonrieran de lado.

Fue un largo camino, pero ahora había llegado la persona correcta que estaba jurando amarles y protegerles con su vida. Ahora lo sabían ya con seguridad: Giotto era la persona correcta que estaban esperando para ser una familia completa y feliz.


	21. Capítulo 20: Cena Familiar

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;3

* * *

Capítulo 20: Cena Familiar.

Un día antes de la boda, encontramos a Luce hablando por teléfono para terminar los últimos preparativos de la boda con ayuda de Emma y Squalo.

Se preguntaran: ¿por qué los novios no participan en esta organización?, la respuesta es fácil: después de la prueba al llegar a casa los 3 llegaron directo a los brazos de Morfeo, debido a la fatiga física y mental a la que fueron sometidos.

\- Ya todas las citas pendientes fueron confirmadas- le comento Emma a Luce mientras terminaba de revisar su agenda electrónica.

\- Ya están confirmas todas las invitaciones así como todos los cuartos para los invitados después de la fiesta – comento con alegría Squalo mientras apartaba la mirada de su teléfono.

\- Perfecto y yo ya tengo confirmada la hora de llegada del estilista y maquillista – dijo con alegría Luce.

\- Eso me recuerda, conseguí la limusina que querías para nosotras mamá – comento alegre Emma – e igual una pasara por los chicos al hotel.

\- Eso es genial – dijo alegre Luce – eso me recuerda igual ya el jet privado está confirmado y listo así como la confirmación de las reservaciones del hotel para su luna de miel.

\- Y yo tendré a Kyoya por un mes para mi solita – opino alegre Emma.

\- Ellos no se merecen que les hagas ese favor – opino con recelo Squalo.

\- Yo me ofrecí a cuidar a Kyoya, además esa actitud tuya es porque sigues enojada por lo que te hizo Giotto – se burló la pelirroja.

\- Pero de que se queja, si luego tuvo su momento ardiente con mi hijo – comento de forma picara Luce.

\- No sé de qué hablan, basuras – contesto la peliblanca con toda la cara roja.

\- Hablando de Xanxus, ya se tardaron esos 3 – comento Luce mirando la hora.

\- Ya tardaron y eso que no les pedimos cosas complicadas – opino Emma suspirando.

\- Cierto, yo solo le pedí a Reborn que fuera a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena –comento Luce.

\- ¡Qué! Mi suegro en el supermercado – hablo asustada la peliblanca.

\- Pobre del personal de la tienda – comento la pelirroja con la cara azul imaginándose a su suegro con una pistola en mano quejándose de que no encontrara algún artículo en la tienda… - eso fue cruel mamá – dijo de forma juguetona.

\- Y ustedes, ¿qué le pidieron a mis hijos para que se demoren tanto? – pregunto Luce.

\- Que fuera por mi papá al aeropuerto – contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, al darse cuenta de ese detalle ambas se miraron a ver y se rieron.

\- Y me dicen a mi cruel, eso que hicieron fue malvado, pequeñas – les dijo Luce mientras sonreía de forma divertida imaginando las caras de sus hijos en ese momento por estar en compañía de sus suegros.

\- Aprendimos de la mejor – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Saben… cuando se ponen en sincronía dan miedo – comento Tsuna, la cual estaba entrando a l comedor en pijama mientras bostezaba.

\- Tsu-chan, ¿te despertamos? – pregunto preocupada Luce.

\- No acabo de despertar, pero ellos siguen durmiendo – comento mientras sonreía y se sentaba del lado derecho de su mama en la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – le ofreció Emma

\- Estoy bien, gracias – le respondió sonriéndole.

\- Y… ¿que andan haciendo? – pregunto mirando las carpetas y revistas que habían amontonadas en la mesa.

\- Terminando los últimos detalles para mañana –comento alegre luce.

\- Dios…, se supone es mi fiesta y solo sé que vestido me pondré mañana- comento algo apenada la castaña mientras tomaba una revista y la empezaba a hojear.

\- Tranquila, para eso está mamá, yo ya me hice cargo de todo – dijo alegre mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija y le servía algo de té.

\- Gracias – le contesto, mientras aceptaba el té y bebía un poco.

\- Eso me recuerda debemos despertar a los bellos durmientes para que se arreglen para la cena – le recordó Emma.

\- Si es que tenemos cena – les recordó Squalo.

\- ¿Porque no tendríamos cena? – le pregunto Tsuna mirándola a ver.

\- Porque envié a tu papá al supermercado – contesto divertida Luce al ver la cara de susto que ponía su hija.

Tsuna recordaba claramente todas las veces que de pequeña la enviaron al supermercado con su papá… siempre terminaban sin compras y regañados por su mamá, ya que Reborn tenía la extraña idea de que solo llegaba y todo lo que necesitarían estaba en un solo pasillo… ya que este odiaba recorrer pasillo por pasillo buscando la mentada lata de puré de tomate o lo que les hayan encargado…

\- Que les parece si pedimos pizzas para cenar – opino Tsuna, deduciendo que su padre llegaría con las manos vacías… como siempre…

\- Yo las pido – dijo Emma mientras tomaba le teléfono para hacer el pedido.

\- Iré a la tienda por las bebidas y algo de botanas – se ofreció Squalo, levantándose y tomando las llaves de su automóvil.

\- Te acompaño – le dijo Luce, tomando su abrigo y saliendo con la peli blanca.

\- Yo despertare a Giotto y Kyoya – dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su habitación.

15 minutos después Luce y Squalo estaban buscando algunos platos en la cocina para las botanas, Giotto ayudaba a bajar las compras, Emma y Tsuna estaban poniendo hielo en algunos vasos y Kyoya estaba con Hibird mirando la televisión.

Mientras todos estaban en la espera del repartidor de pizzas, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un pelinegro de patillas rizadas muy enojado y con su pistola en mano, mientras entraba al interior de su hogar se podía escuchar como murmuraba cosas sin sentido y uno que otro insulto.

\- ¿Y las compras amor? – le pregunto Luce sonriéndole a su esposo, el cual solo la miro a ver con enojo para después seguir murmurando mientras pasaba a la sala y se sentaba en su sofá para fingir ver la televisión, por lo cual la mujer solo atino a suspirar – entonces no compraste nada como de costumbre – volvió a hablarle ahora poniendo un tono de enojo en su voz - ¿Cuál es tu escusa esta vez? – le regaño cruzando sus manos y parándose delante de él.

\- Yo no hice nada- se defendió – es culpa del lugar por no tener las cosas que me pides regadas por todo el maldito lugar – se quejó Reborn.

Por su parte todos los espectadores de esa discusión se quedaron mudos y conteniendo las ganas de reírse del pelinegro por ser algo tan ingenuo y flojo para buscar lo que se le pedía, pero el timbre les salvo.

\- Yo voy – se ofreció Giotto, para lograr salir rápido para evitar una muerte prematura ya que no estaba aguantando las ganas de burlarse del pelinegro – Papa, llegaste – saludo el rubio a su padre.

\- Llego tarde – pregunto alegre el mayor.

\- Llegaste antes que la cena – comento divertido el rubio.

\- Entonces estoy a tiempo – respondio igual sonriéndole, para luego entrar a la casa - buenas noches – saludo Timoteo al entrar a la sala y ver a casi toda la familia reunida.

\- Buenas noches, que bueno que nos acompañas – le contesto Luce.

\- Hola Kyoya – saludo el mayor, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto al pequeño, el cual solo le miro a ver para sonreírle y regresar su atención a la televisión.

\- ¿Que miran? – les pregunto Giotto acercándose a ellos para fijar su vista en la tele, notando que estaban pasando un documental sobre la antigua Grecia y sus más destacados gobernadores – ¿porque vemos esto? – pregunto asustado.

\- Porque es educativo – contesto Reborn mirando al rubio con burla – verdad Kyoya – le pregunto al menor el cual solo le dio un si silencioso mientras seguía atento a la tele.

Pero antes de que Giotto pudiera quejarse del programa la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver que los hermanos Sawada estaban de regreso.

\- Voii, tardaste mucho – se quejó Squalo mientras se acercaba a su pelinegro – oye ¿y mi viejo? – pregunto al notar que su padre no estaba detrás de su pareja.

\- Alaude, ¿y mi papá? – pregunto Emma, mirando a ver con enojo a su pareja al notar que la ausencia de su padre.

\- Estaban cansados del viaje – le contesto el rubio platinado.

\- Así que los llevamos a su hotel pero primero nos obligaron a llevarlos a un supermercado para que compraran algo – agrego con fastidio Xanxus.

Ah sí… como dato curioso el odio hacia el supermercado lo heredaron de su padre… y si a eso le agregamos que las personalidades de los padres de las chicas son catalogadas como "herbívoros fastidiosos y ruidoso"… creo que entenderán porque no andan de humor los hermanos.

Emma y Squalo ya estaban por quejarse y pelear con los chicos cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la casa, anunciando que el repartidor de las pizzas había llegado.

La cena transcurrió de la forma normal y tranquila… bueno para que nos engañamos, paso como todas las cenas en la familia Sawada: unos cuantos disparos, algunas amenazas, competencias de mirada así como retos absurdos para probar quien era el mejor carnívoro ganando el reto que proponía Reborn, obtener un "aquiétense" como advertencia general por parte de las mujeres presentes y después algunas risas. Era un ambiente típico y familiar de ellos, pero al final de todo se podía destacar la convivencia de todos los miembros de la familia.

Y ese era el pensamiento de Luce la cual estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirando a toda la familia que había empezado a jugar Turista Mundial a petición de Kyoya y empezar una nueva batalla.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Reborn abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de la peli verde.

\- En la hermosa familia que hemos creado – dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Me alegra ver que eres feliz – dijo el pelinegro separándose ligeramente de ella, para girarla y que ahora se miraran a los ojos.

\- Desde que estoy a tu lado soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – le contesto sonriéndole para después besarle, al separase del beso le sonrió al pelinegro y en eso si vista se fue hacia el reloj de pared que había en la sala el cual marcaba las 11:09pm – ya es tarde – comento.

\- Aún es temprano – se quejó el pelinegro intentando volver a besar a su esposa.

\- No Reborn, debemos dormir temprano porque mañana llegan temprano los que nos van a arreglar – le recordó luce alejando un poco su cabeza.

\- Pero eso significa que no dormiré contigo hoy – se volvió a quejar el pelinegro.

\- Míralo así, ya mañana tendremos la casa para nosotros solos – dijo lo último con un toque sensual en su voz que hizo que Reborn se sonrojara, acto seguido saco su pistola y disparo al techo para llamar la atención del todos, dejando ver que estos ya habían empezado una nueva pelea por ver quien compraba a España…

\- Muy bien, es hora de ir a dormir – ordeno Reborn.

\- Buenos chicos despídanse ya que ustedes irán a dormir a un hotel – comento alegre Luce.

\- Es verdad… - recordó Giotto – pero yo quiero dormir contigo – dijo mirando a ver a su castaña la cual le estaba dando un beso en la frente a Kyoya.

\- Claro que no rubio – le dijo Squalo

– El novio no puede ver a la novia arreglada antes de la ceremonia – le recordó Emma.

\- Pero no quiero… - dijo el rubio empezando a hacer sus berrinches, provocando que Tsuna suspira y se acercara a él.

\- Piénsalo así, mañana estaremos solos por un mes entero – le susurró al oído.

\- Bueno así, si – comento Giotto mientras empezaba a sonreír de una forma picara.

\- Bueno vámonos y deja de coquetear con mi hija en mi cara – le regaño Reborn dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el primer libro que encontró.

Y con una despedida rápida todos se despidieron por esa noche: Timoteo regreso a su hotel, mientras que los Sawada junto con Giotto y Kyoya fueron al hotel que les reservaron las chicas para dormir y ahí preparase para el gran día. Pero claro que al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue una batalla para ver quien ocupaba los mejores lugares para dormir, quedando: Giotto y Kyoya en la cama king size, Reborn y Alaude en las camas individuales y Xanxus en el sofá cama.

Por su parte las chicas limpiaron todo el desorden de la fiesta y después de platicar un rato más se fueron a dormir todas juntas en la cama de Luce, colocando su alarma a las 7:00 am, para estar despiertas cuando llegaran el estilista y maquillista a las 8:30 am.


	22. Capítulo 21: Una boda singular

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;3

* * *

Capítulo 21: Una boda singular

El sonido de la alarma empezó a sonar por toda la casa, logrando que las 3 mujeres que dormían cómodas y abrazadas en la cama se despertaran poco a poco.

\- Ah… buenos días – dijo Tsuna mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

\- Voiii, 5 minutos más – se quejó Squalo mientras se tapaba de nuevo con la sabana.

\- Siento que no dormí nada – hablo Emma mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

\- Bueno princesas dejen de quejarse y es hora de levantarse – dijo Luce entrando a la habitación con 4 tazas de chocolate caliente en una bandeja.

Después de terminar su desayuno sonó el timbre, al ir a abrir la puerta se encontraron con un sujeto vestido de camisa blanca con corbata negra, pantalón negro con una chaqueta negra con algunas plumas rojas en las mangas y en la parte superior del abrió, de tés blanca con solo algunos mechones de cabello verde y lo demás rapado y llevaba unas gafas negras con marco rojo. Este sujeto estaba acompañado por 3 chicas las cuales vestían una camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata negra y falda recta negra corta , unas medias y zapatos de tacón negro, ellas también portaban gafas negras, las tres llevaban un portafolio grande en las manos y tenían el cabello corto que solo se diferenciaba una de otra por su color ya que una era rubia, una peli azul y una peli rosa.

\- Buenos días Luce, querida – hablo el peli verde mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y le daba un beso a la mujer en su mano derecha.

\- Buenos días Luss – contesto alegre la mujer.

\- Voiii, ¿quién es el bicho raro? – pregunto Squalo a Tsuna.

\- El estilista personal de mi mamá – contesto algo nerviosa.

\- Tsu-chan – grito alegre el peli verde antes de atrapar en un abrazo a la castaña – oh dios ya sabía que este día llegaría – hablo mientras seguía apretando a la pobre chica entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- A…plas…ta…da… - le contesto entrecortado ya que intentaba zafarse del abrazo del cual estaba cautiva y no le deja respirar con facilidad.

\- Ara, perdón, es que me emocione un poco – comento apenado el peli verde mientras soltaba a la chica.

\- Si lo notamos – comento con algo de burla la pelirroja.

\- Bueno chicas, es hora de hacer magia – comento Lussuria mientras tronaba sus dedos y sus ayudantes abrían sus portafolios, los cuales se transformaban en un pequeño tocador lleno de maquillajes, peines y pinzas para el cabello.

\- Wow – dijeron Tsuna, Squalo y Emma al mismo tiempo, mientras que Luce solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- Luss te encargo que dejes más hermosa a mi Tsu-chan de lo que ya es – comento con una voz dulce la mujer.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, esto es raro – comento Tsuna notando un detalle importante.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Squalo.

\- Que no estés grabando nada de esto – volvió a hablar la castaña mirando a ver a su madre, la cual solo sonrió ante esa observación.

\- Ahí te equivocas la casa ya tiene cámaras por todos lados para grabar todos estos momentos – dijo contenta la mujer mientras señalaba el florero de la mesa en el cual se podía apreciar un punto rojo.

\- Ah, por eso te levantaste temprano – dijo Emma sonriéndole.

\- Claro – le contesto divertida guiñándole el ojo.

\- Bueno regresemos nuestro atención a lo importante, porque el tiempo corre – les llamo a atención Lussuria, tomando a Tsuna y llevándola a su habitación para arreglarla en privado y ayudarle con su vestido. Mientras que las demás eran arregladas por las asistentes de este.

Después de pasar casi una hora, la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió por donde salió Lussuria tomando de la mano a la castaña para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

\- Y aquí tenemos a nuestra novia – anuncio el chico, llamando la atención de todas las cuales ya estaban arregladas e igual vestidas.

Al mirar a ver a la castaña todas sonrieron: Tsuna llevaba el cabello recogido y algo rizado pero sin dejar de notar su naturaleza algo alborotada con algunos rizos sueltos tenía un adorno de pedrería el cual sujetaba su peinado, su maquillaje era algo sencillo: sus ojos estaban pintados con un tono de color café y dorado, sus pestañas igual pintadas y resaltaban con un delineador negro, tenía un ligero rubor rosa en sus mejillas y sus labios pintados de un tono cereza.

\- ¡Tsu-chan! – grito con lágrimas en los ojos Luce al ver a su hija vestida y arreglada.

\- Te ves hermosa hermanita – comentó alegre Emma.

\- Sí que se llevara una sorpresa el rubio – comento burlo Squalo.

\- Cierto pero aun el atuendo no está completo – dijo Emma llamando la atención de todos.

\- Es verdad falta lo que dicta toda tradición – agrego Lussuria, entendiendo a que se refería la pelirroja.

\- Cierto, a ver Luss ayúdame – dijo Luce mientras tomaba una caja de madera de la mesa, del cual sacaba un hermoso velo de seda bordado a mano con algunos diseños de rosas.

\- Este será tu objeto prestado Tsu-chan, es el velo de novia que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia – dijo mientras le colocaba con cuidado el velo a la chica mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Voii, como objeto nuevo tendrás estos pendientes que nosotras te compramos – dijo Squalo sacando de una cajita unos pendientes largos con diseño de pequeñas flores de pétalos de diamantes y centro de zafiros.

\- Y como algo prestado tienes la soguilla que le perteneció a la madre de Giotto – comento Emma mientras se la colocaba a la castaña.

\- Ahora estas lista – opino Luce.

\- Claro, que no, aún nos falta algo importante – dijo Lussuria, llamando la atención de las mujeres.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – cuestiono Squalo.

\- Nos falta el objeto robado – le contesto, haciendo que Emma, Squalo y Luce abrieran sus ojos de sorpresa, ya que estaban olvidando ese detalle.

\- Ese objeto ya lo tengo – hablo Tsuna algo nerviosa captando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo la peli blanca y la pelirroja – y ¿cuál es?

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar con pena la castaña mientras alzaba su mano derecha, dejando ver que tenía dos anillos, uno era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Giotto y en el dedo corazón tenía otro el cual era un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en forma de corazón. Al mirar el anillo Luce abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

\- ¡TSUNAYOSHI! – le grito, haciendo que la chica se encogiera los hombros, desviara la mirada y se sonrojara por el nerviosismo de confesar su crimen.

\- Mama, ¿por qué te alteras? – pregunto Emma sin entender.

\- Pequeño demonio, así que tú lo tomaste – volvió a hablar Luce, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que tiene el anillo ese de especial? – pregunto Squalo sin entender.

\- Es que es la máxima reliquia familiar, la cual estaba en el sótano de la abuela – explico Tsuna – y en ese momento quería hacer algo para molestarla por obligarme a vestir esos ridículos vestidos con encaje, así que en venganza le robe ese anillo – dijo con algo de orgullo la chica recordando que logro eludir todas las trampas mortales que su abuela había colocado para custodiar su joya favorita.

\- Si…, tu abuela hizo un gran drama cuando no encontró su anillo, tardamos en conversarla de que a lo mejor lo había perdido… - dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija, la cual retrocedió un poco ya que la mirada de su mama prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero en vez de eso, la abrazo – estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor – dijo feliz, haciendo que los rieran nerviosos por el carácter tan cambiante de la mayor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, sonó un claxon indicando que la limosina ya había llegado por ellas. Por lo cual las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la casa para subirse a la limosina acompañadas de Lussuria y sus asistentes, ya que este aseguro que debía acompañarlas para retocar el maquillaje de la castaña en caso de ser necesario.

Regresando a la mañana, pero en otro lugar, más específicamente en un hotel de 5 estrellas en una suite presidencial. Encontramos a los miembros masculinos de la familia Sawada durmiendo cómodamente hasta que sonó una alarma que amenazaba con interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad, pero lamentablemente para el pobre aparato este fue silenciado cuando una bala lo atravesó.

\- Dejen dormir – se quejó Reborn mientras dejaba su pistola a un lado suyo y volvía a taparse.

\- 5 minutos más – comento Giotto entre sueños mientras se movía un poco y abrazaba a Kyoya como su fuera su osito de peluche, el cual solo se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en el pecho del mayor.

\- Cállense basuras – se quejó Xanxus medio dormido.

\- Hmm… - dijo Alaude mientras se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor.

Y con ello la habitación regreso al silencio pero este no duro mucho ya que empezó a sonar el celular del pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- ¿Qué? – se quejó Reborn contestando sin mirar a ver quién llamaba.

\- Reborn… espero que todos ya estén levantados y desayunando.

\- ¿Luce?

\- Aja por lo visto de nuevo le disparaste al despertador.

\- ¿Tu lo pusiste? Pero si aún es temprano.

\- Ustedes son los primeros que deben llegar a la iglesia… recuerdas.

\- ¿Ah? – entonces algo hizo clic en la mente de Reborn consiguiendo que se levantara rápido de su cama y buscara un reloj apresuradamente- ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las 6:45 am.

\- Aún es temprano – se quejó.

\- Aja, pero de seguro tardaras un rato en levantar a tus hijos y arreglarlos, mientras ya les pedí su desayuno, así que los quiero a más tardar 9:30 en la iglesia – y con esa orden termino la llamada.

Ante eso el pelinegro solo atino a suspirar mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ahora miraba a su alrededor pensando en que estrategia podría usar para levantarlos a todos de golpe, en si la misión era un reto ya que 3 de los 4 presentes habían sido entrados para todo tipo de situaciones, lo cual llenaba de orgullo al pelinegro, tras meditar unos minutos una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, ya sabía cómo los despertaría.

Con tranquilidad camino hasta quedar en medio de la habitación mientras en su mano tomo el mando del televisor, el cual prendió y en seguida le puso silenciador para poder buscar un programa en concreto sin molestar a nadie, unos segundos encontró el canal que deseaba haciendo que este sonriera nuevamente, luego prosiguió a ponerse unas orejeras para no escuchar nada y rápidamente de un momento a otro se escuchaba a todo volumen la canción de "te quiero yo y tú a mi" de cierto dinosaurio morado. Esto ocasiono de a solo 10 segundos de empezar la canción, el televisor se apagara ya que la pantalla estaba rota ya que tenía incrustadas: una tonfa, una esposas y algunas balas; ocasionando que Reborn sonriera al ver despierto a todos sus compañeros de habitación los cuales se veían enojados.

\- Viejo ¿qué significa esto? – pregunto enojado Xanxus mientras apuntaba con su pistola a Reborn.

\- Explícate carnívoro – exigieron al mismo tiempo Kyoya y Alaude mientras se colocaban en pose de pelea.

\- ¿Porque tanto ruido? – se quejó Giotto ya que este se despertó al sentir el movimiento brusco del pequeño pelinegro y ahora miraba con confusión el televisor, a sus cuñados, a su mini demonio y por ultimo a su suegro.

\- Porque me pareció buena idea despertarlos así – comento fingiendo un tono de inocencia en su voz.

Pero antes que todos pudieran hacer algo para matar al pelinegro de patillas rizadas, tocaron la puerta de la habitación, la cual fue abierta por Giotto, al abrir vio que era el servicio a habitación y les dejaban su desayuno.

\- Que puntualidad – busco cambiar de tema Reborn – bueno vamos a desayunar para luego arreglarnos.

Después de desayunar a regañadientes e igual con las riñas de siempre, estos terminaron de desayunar a las 7:45 am.

\- Bueno es hora de arreglarnos porque si llegamos tarde a la iglesia su madre nos mata – dijo Reborn mirando a ver a todos los cuales por un momento se atragantaron con su comida y bebida que consumían en ese momento – iré primero – comento para encaminarse al baño.

Un hora después los chicos estaban terminando de acomodarse su traje: Xanxus estaba terminando de pelearse con su corbata, Alaude terminaba de acomodarse su saco, mientras que Giotto estaba vestido a medias ya que estaba concentrado poniéndole su corbata a Kyoya, mientras que Reborn estaba peleando con Hibird para que se dejara colocar el atuendo ridículo que Luce le preparo para esa ocacion.

15 minutos después de que ya todos estuvieran listos, sonó el teléfono de la habitación indicándoles que su limosina había llegado para llevarlos a la iglesia.

Como les indico Luce, fueron de los primeros en llegar a la iglesia, ya que los primeros en el lugar fueron 3 adultos algo mayores, los cuales estaban platicando muy a gusto. Ellas eran Timoteo, el cual llevaba un traje de color café claro con una camisa blanca, zapatos y corbata negra; Simon Cozart, el cual tenía el cabello corto de color rojo y ojos del mismo color, de tés blanca, llevaba puesto un smoking negro con camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros y de adorno tenía un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo de su saco; y Superbi Hiroki un hombre de cabello corto y blanco ojos negros, de tés blanca e igual llevaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros. Los cuales admitieron que eran buenos amigos de la infancia… Bueno el mundo es un lugar pequeño, ese fue el pensamiento de los tres hombres que miraban a los mayores conversar a gusto con Reborn, mientras que Kyoya estaba sentado entre sus abuelos escuchando la plática y Hibird dormía cómodamente en la cabeza de su amo.

Poco a poco los demás invitados empezaron a llegar y mientras esperaban a que le reloj dieran las 10:30, Giotto empezó a tener muchos nervios ya que al mirar por todos lados aun no encontraba a su ángel.

\- Giotto quieres calmarte – le regaño G, mientras buscaba a animar a su amigo.

\- Es que ya son las 10:20… y aun no llegan – dijo algo triste, pensando lo peor.

\- Tranquilo Giotto, no creo que te dejen plantado en el altar – comento con algo de gracia un hombre de cabello corto, ojos negros y de tés algo morena, el cual llevaba igual un smoking pero tenía puesto una camisa azul rey con corbata negra.

\- Asari… no le pongas más leña al fuego – le regaño G, al notar que Giotto ahora parecía más deprimido que antes.

\- Déjense de sus payasadas y compórtense – les regaño Hayato el cual estaba guardando su teléfono y miraba con burla al rubio.

\- Giotto-san, ya no piense en negativo y mire ahí están las chicas – le dijo un moreno sonriente, de cabello negro el cual tenía igual un smoking color negro con camisa azul claro y corbata negra.

Al mirar en la dirección que el chico indicaba noto que la limosina que traía a las chicas estaba estacionándose en la entrada de la iglesia, por lo cual Giotto fue corriendo hasta ahí para ver a su ángel. Pero casi al momento de llegar detenido por Xanxus y Alaude. En ello bajaron de la limosina: Emma, Squalo y Luce bajaban.

\- Ya llegamos – comento Luce sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso en la boca – Kyoya, tú debes entrar para estar con tu mamá – le indico para que el pequeño entrara en la limosina para acompañar a la castaña.

\- Yo igual voy – dijo Giotto pero fue detenido ahora por Squalo y Emma.

\- ¿A dónde vas rubio? – le pregunto con burla Squalo.

\- Aun no puedes ver a Tsuna – le regaño Emma.

\- Pero… - Giotto estaba por quejarse pero en eso fue llevado al interior de la iglesia por Asari y G.

\- Bueno iré a decirle al padre que ya llegamos y podemos iniciar la ceremonia – dijo Luce divertida mientras miraba de reojo a sus hijos los cuales estaba abrazando a su pareja.

\- Ok, iré por dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a la limosina para ir a ver a su hija.

Después de unos momentos la marcha nupcial empezó, dejando entrar primero a Luce y Giotto.

\- ¿Contento? – le pregunto la mujer mientras caminaba a su lado.

\- Feliz y nervioso – le confeso el rubio.

\- Tranquilo hijo, disfruta el momento – le comento la mujer sonriéndole para luego dejar al chico e irse a sentar mientras que Giotto se paraba en su puesto y miraba a la puerta.

Después entraron Emma y Alaude, seguidos por Xanxus y Squalo, después de ellos aparecieron Hibird el cual llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa con un moño y en sus patitas tenía un saco del cual caían pétalos de rosas mientras avanzaba. Detrás estaba Kyoya, el cual tenía en sus manos una almohada con los anillos de bodas. Y al final estaban entrando Reborn con un semblante algo serio mientras que Tsuna tenía cubierto su rostro por el velo y tomaba del brazo a su papá.

\- Sabes… jamás pensé que este día llegaría – confeso algo nerviosa Tsuna haciendo que el pelinegro solo sonriera de lado.

\- Yo tampoco lo imagine – confeso – jamás pensé que llegaría el día que mi princesa se fuera con otro – dijo algo nostálgico.

\- Papá… - con ello la chica igual con algo de nostalgia en su voz mientras inclinaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

En eso ambos llegaron al frente del altar donde Giotto esperaba ansioso a su ángel.

\- Mas te vale cuidarle bien – amenazo Reborn a Giotto mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Y así será – dijo con determinación el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su ángel.

Después de eso Reborn se fue a sentar junto a su esposa la cual le sonrió para después seguir mirando a la pareja. Giotto por su parte, le retiro el velo con cuidado a Tsuna, quedando sin aliento por un momento ya que si pensaba que ella era una diosa cuando la conoció ahora no sabía con quién comprarla pues se veía hermosa, por lo que solo atino a sonrojarse un poco mientras le sonreía.

Con eso el padre comenzó la ceremonia, la cual fue escuchada atentamente por todos los presentes. En algún momento se vieron algunas lágrimas de algunos de los presentes. Ambos dijeron sus votos llenos de determinación y amor, jurándose amor eterno y apoyo mutuo en las buenas y en las malas. En el momento de la verdad ambos dijeron un sí, sin titubear y con ello ambos colocaron los anillos en el otro, los cuales representaba su unión eterna. Y todo finalizo con un beso que certificaba su unión.

Al finalizar el beso ambos se separaron algo sonrojados y contentos.

\- Gracias Tsunayoshi – le dijo Giotto en un susurro.

\- ¿Porque Giotto? – le contesto sonriéndole con dulzura.

\- Por dejar que me quedara a tu lado – dijo para darle un beso rápido en los labios, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y dejara escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Herbívoros, herbívoros – en eso Hibird les llamo la atención posándose en el ramo de flores de la chica y haciendo notar la presencia de un pequeño pelinegro, el cual fue abrazado y levantado por el rubio.

\- Bueno ya es oficial, ya somos familia- comento contento Giotto mientras tomaba de la mano a su castaña y cargaba a Kyoya con su otra mano y salían de la iglesia. Al salir fueron recibidos por una lluvia de arroz, la cual le encanto a cierto pajarito porque algunas semillas se atoraron en el ramo y gustosamente las comía.

Los 3 entraron a la limosina, para encaminarse a la recepción que les había organizado Luce para la fiesta.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, algo no está bien – comento Tsuna pensativa.

\- ¿El qué? – le pregunto el rubio mirándola a ver.

\- La ceremonia transcurrió muy normal y la decoración era sencilla – le comento.

\- Eso es porque así le dijeron que debía decorarla – hablo Kyoya captando la atención de los mayores.

\- Amor, ¿tu como sabes eso? – pregunto algo confundida Tsuna.

\- La abuela me nombro sus asistente para ver todo lo de la fiesta – dijo restándole importancia.

\- Hmm… eso quiere decir que la recepción si es a su estilo – comento Tsuna suspirando con resignación.

\- Bueno solo nos queda disfrutarla, no crees – le dijo Giotto tratando de animar a su ángel.

Al pasar 10 minutos la limosina paro en frente de un mansión, la cual era de color amarillo con tejado color café, la cual tenía la entrada con algunos arcos de rosas rojas y blancas, tenía unos grandes jardines con fuentes y un pequeño lago en donde se podía ver algunos cisnes nadando. En el jardín se podía ver unos cuantos toldos blancos, con algunas plantas enredadas en sus postes, debajo de estos podían ver varias mesas circulares con un mantel blanco.

Al irse acercando notaron que las mesas tenían un arreglo floral alto con pedrerías y como detalle curioso tenía un pajarito amarillo hecho de una rosa amarilla.

\- Este lugar es hermoso – comento Tsuna mientras miraba el escenario, el pastel y todas las decoraciones que le preparo su mamá.

\- Me alegra que te gustara Tsu-chan – comento Luce detrás de ella, con Reborn a su lado.

\- Si mama, es hermoso – dijo la chica abrazándola – gracias.

\- No hay de que, a mí me encanto organizar la boda de mi única hija, con una pequeña ayuda – dijo guiñándole el ojo al pequeño pelinegro el cual se sonrojo ligeramente y miro a ver a otro lado.

\- Pero no creo que es algo exagerado el lugar – comento Giotto notando todas las finas decoraciones y eso incluía la gran mansión de fondo.

\- No te preocupes por ese detalle, ustedes disfruten – volvió a hablar Luce sonriéndole.

Poco a poco llegaron todos los invitados a la fiesta los cuales variaban entre amigos cercanos de la pareja, hasta socios importantes de la compañía. El salón se llenó y todos disfrutaban de una tarde agradable, ya que el jardín invitaba a ser explorado con sus diversas fuentes, pensado para entretenimiento de todos los invitados.

La fiesta inicio con unas palabras de suerte y apoyo por parte de Luce, Reborn y Timoteo hacia la nueva pareja. Después de ello procedieron al brindis y con el primer baile de la pareja como esposos, el cual fue acompañado al ritmo del: Tiempo de Vals.

\- Te llegaste a imaginar algo así – le pregunto de forma coqueta Giotto a Tsuna mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y le marcaba el ritmo del baile.

\- La verdad no – confeso algo apenada la chica – pero eso es lo que lo hace más mágico – le dijo sonrojándose un poco mientras se separaba un poco del rubio ya que este la hacía girar.

\- Pues somos dos e igual me gusta el resultado – dijo volviendo a pegar a la chica a su cuerpo para dar una vuelta con ella mientras la elevaba, provocando que esta sonriera divertida.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Tsunayoshi – dijo Giotto esbozando una sonrisa para terminar el baile dándole un beso a su ángel.

Terminando tan bello baile los demás invitados fueron a acompañar a los novios en la pista de baile, donde los primeros en pedirle un baile a estos fueron: Alaude y Emma.

\- Te ves feliz – le comento Emma a Giotto mientras estos bailaban.

\- Lo soy y sé que siempre lo seré – le contesto sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

\- Entonces, bienvenido a la familia "rubio" – le dijo esto último con algo de diversión en su voz.

\- Bueno, creo que me gane ese lugar – le comento igual divertido Giotto mientras recordaba todas las pruebas que tuvo que pasar y la vez que la pelirroja le ayudo a escapar de su pareja en el bosque.

Por otra parte Alaude estaba bailando con elegancia sujetando a su pequeña hermana.

\- Si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo – le dijo algo serio.

\- Lo hare, ni-sama – le contesto divertida la chica.

\- Me da gusto que encontraras a la persona correcta – dijo sonriéndole con dulzura a la castaña.

\- Y a mí me agrada tenerlos a ustedes dos, mis hermanos sobreprotectores – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mientras seguían bailando.

Después de ellos les toco cambiar de parejas donde ahora Xanxus y Squalo pasaron a bailar con ellos.

\- No se te vaya a ocurrir nada raro – le amenazo Squalo a Giotto cuando este la tomo de la cintura.

\- Aun sigues enojada por eso – pregunto algo nervioso el rubio al notar la cara de enfado de la chica.

\- Pero fuera de eso... felicidades rubio, lo conseguiste – dijo sonriéndole de forma picara.

\- No fue fácil pero nunca me rendí – confeso Giotto sonriéndole igual a la peliblanca.

Por otra parte Tsuna esta divertida viendo la cara de celos de su hermano, el cual miraba de reojo a su chica y al rubio.

\- Sabes… - empezó a hablar Tsuna captando la atención de su hermano – al principio me enojaba esa actitud de ustedes… de sobreprotegerme todo el tiempo – le dijo mirando a ver a los ojos a su hermano – pero ahora lo entiendo y les debo dar las gracias por cuidarme y quererme tanto.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada Yoshi, es mi trabajo como tu hermano mayor y siempre lo hare – le dijo sonriéndole.

Y con ello volvieron a cambiar de pareja ahora dando paso a Reborn y Luce.

\- Bueno Giotto, espero no me decepciones y cuides muy bien a mis bellos tesoros – dijo de forma seria Luce.

\- Primero muerto a dejar que algo les pase – dijo mirándola de forma seria.

\- Así se habla – le dijo sonriéndole – hazla muy feliz, Giotto.

\- Y así lo hare porque ella es mi felicidad – dijo sonriéndole con cariño a su suegra.

\- Bueno dame-Tsuna, aunque estés casada más te vale nunca olvidar lo que te e enseñado – le dijo Reborn a su hija la cual le sonreía divertida.

\- Claro papi, nunca podría olvidar tus entrenamientos espartanos – le contesto recordando todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos que vivió desde pequeña.

\- Tsunayoshi… sin importar la distancia… - en eso Reborn empezó a llorar – tu serás mi pequeña y así que cuídate mucho y si pasa algo no olvides que siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Ante esas palabras Tsuna igual empezó a llorar y le dio un si silencioso a su papá mientras se unían en un abrazo sin dejar de bailar.

\- Gracias por todo papá – le dijo la castaña aun abrazándolo.

Y la última persona que paso a bailar con la pareja fue el pequeño Kyoya el cual fue abrazo por su madre mientras ambos bailaban con Hibird acurrucado en el cabello de la castaña.

Después de eso se colocó música para que todos los demás pasaran a bailar al ritmo de las canciones que el DJ colocaba. En medio de la música ocurrió lo más clásico que podía hacer la familia Sawada, los retos y tradiciones donde los invitados pudieron comprobar lo locos y extremistas que eran e igual provocar una sonrisa divertidas de todos los más cercanos a la familia que ya se esperaban algo así.

Otro momento gracioso fue cuando los novios fueron a cortar el pastel, donde al cortar un pedazo de este con la ayuda de su pequeño pelinegro, Hibird les sorprendió saliendo de dentro del pastel cubierto de merengue ante la mirada de sorpresa de la nueva familia.

\- Hibird gusta – dijo la pequeña ave mientras se sacudía sus plumas para quitarse el merengue que lo cubría. Lo cual ocasiono la risa divertida de todos, mientras Luce estaba que quería desmayarse ya que nunca previno que un intruso emplumado se adentrara en su pastel.

Después de disfrutar la comida y platicar con todos los invitados se procedió a la tradición de lanzar el ramo de la novia, por lo cual Tsuna con la ayuda de Giotto se paró en una silla preparándose para lanzarlo. Todas las mujeres solteras estaban a su alrededor animándola para que lo tirara, solamente Emma y Squalo estaban sentadas juntas en su mesa conversando mientras veían de lejos el espectáculo. Pero algo increíble ocurrió, cuando Tsuna lo lanzo este no fue atrapado por ninguna de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor ya que callo en medio de Emma y Squalo, las cuales tenían una mirada de asombro, pero en eso ambas sonrieron de forma picara mirando a sus chicos los cuales igual estaban algo impresionados y asustados por la mirada que le dedicaban sus parejas.

Siguiendo la tradición, Giotto ayudo a bajarse de la silla a su ángel y la sentó para que con cuidado le levantara un poco la falda para tomar el ligero que esta usaba en su pierna mientras le mostraba una mirada algo hambrienta mientras tocaba con lentitud su pierna, ocasionando que la castaña se sonrojara demasiado por la indirecta nada discreta que le estaba dando el rubio. Ahora fue turno de los caballeros, de los cuales solo dos parejas no participaban por que no necesitaban algo así. Cuando Giotto lanzo el ligero este callo en la cabeza de G, haciendo que este dé la impresión dejara caer el cigarro que estaba fumando en ese momento para luego mirar de reojo a su pareja el cual le dedicaba una mirada divertida con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que este se sonrojara y no hubiera diferencia entre su cabello y su rostro, reacción que provoco que Hayato y Yamamoto reían divertidos por la situación.

Cuando dieron las 5:00 pm la pareja se ausento un momento, donde Tsuna y Giotto se fueron a cambiar ya que su vuelo salía a las 8:00 pm. Ahora Giotto llevaba un traje negro con rayas grises verticales, camisa blanca y corbata negra; mientras que Tsuna llevaba una falda recta ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, con tacones negros, blusa color rosa pálido y un lazo negro.

\- ¿Ya se van? – pregunto algo triste un pequeño pelinegro, ya que aún no entendía que era eso de la luna de miel y por qué no podía acompañarles.

\- Si mi amor, pero no tardaremos – le dijo Tsuna abrazándolo y dándole un beso en su frente.

\- Así es Kyoya, no tardaremos y cuando regresemos ya nada nos separara a los tres – dijo Giotto acercándose a ellos y revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – le dijo mirándolo a ver de forma seria, mientras estiraba su mano mostrándole su dedo meñique.

\- Lo prometo – dijo el rubio sonriéndole y cerrando su promesa juntando su dedo meñique con el de su hijo.

\- Vamos Kyo-chan, debemos dejar que papá y mamá se vayan o perderán su vuelo – dijo Emma con dulzura mientras abrazaba al pequeño, el cual se giraba un poco para ver a sus padres los cuales se estaban despidiendo de todos.

\- Cuídense – dijo Kyoya con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando vio que sus padres estaban encaminándose a la limosina que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Obtenido que los mayores regresaran y ambos lo abrazaran y mimaran una vez más antes de darle un beso final en su frente para ya luego subirse al automóvil.

\- Tranquilo Kyoya, ellos estarán bien – dijo Reborn intentando animar al pequeño.

\- Cierto y si todo sale bien de seguro regresaran con alguna sorpresa para ti – comento divertida Luce abrazando al pequeño, provocando que Reborn mirara a ver la limosina que se alejaba y teniendo las intenciones de perseguirles – ¿A dónde? y sin permiso – le detuvo divertida la peli verde sujetándolo por su corbata.

\- Tch… tenías todo planeado, verdad – dijo con algo de recelo el pelinegro a su esposa, mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – contesto divertida la mujer, mientras regresaba a la fiesta para empezar a despedir a los invitados acompañada de Emma y Kyoya, el cual tenía una cara de confusión ya que no había entendido nada de la conversación anterior.

\- Sin importar la situación, mamá siempre consigue lo que quiere – le dijo Alaude a su padre notando que este solo atinaba a suspirar y mirar con diversión a su esposa.

\- Bueno eso siempre la ha caracterizado – opino con diversión mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la sala de fiesta en compañía de su hijo, el cual solo sonrió de lado ante el comentario de su padre.


	23. Capítulo 22: Juntos

Hola a todos :3

etto… bueno en este cap me tarde un poco, por que como les dije antes… jamás había escrito Lemon… pero bueno aquí está mi primer intento, espero les guste este especial.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus críticas, xD porque repito es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que espero no decepcionarles.

Sin más les dejo disfrutar la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Juntos

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, donde los estaba esperando su jet privado para llevarlos a la isla donde pasarían su luna de miel. El jet tenía dos asientos de cuero color arena, con una mesa central de color chocolate, un televisor de pantalla plana, un pequeño frigo bar, un librero y un sofá cama a un lado igual de color arena, las paredes eran blancas con algunos acabados de madera.

Al estar abordando, Giotto noto la preocupación de su ángel, por lo cual busco abrazarla para reconfortarla adivinando cuál era su preocupación. Esta sería la primera vez que se separaba de su pequeño por mucho tiempo, pero él le recordó que Kyoya no estaría solo ya que los estaría esperando en compañía de sus tíos.

Con esas palabras la chica le sonrió y le dio un beso, al entrar al jet notaron por primera vez la privacidad que tendrían ya que este transporte era de uso privado para Giotto o para su padre y no había nadie que los interrumpiera, circunstancia que le agradó mucho a cierto rubio. Al estabilizarse el jet, la castaña recordó algo curioso…

\- Oye y ¿tú sabes a donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Tsuna, recordando su nula participación en la organización de su propia boda.

\- Hmm, la verdad ni idea – le respondió Giotto algo pensativo – pero… - en eso se levantó de su asiento para acorralar a su ángel en su asiento – en estos momentos, eso no me importa – le contesto de forma picara, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, ya que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la situación…

Era verdad que había notado lo pasional que llegaba a ser… su ahora esposo, pero siempre se moderaba porque estaban en su casa o Kyoya estaba cerca… pero en esos momentos estaban solos…

\- Gio… - intento hablar Tsuna pero en eso sus labios fueron tomados presos de un beso, el cual conforme pasaban los segundo se volvió más demandante hasta que el rubio le mordió suavemente sus labios haciendo que ella los abriera y dejara pasar la lengua contraria a explorar su interior.

Conforme pasaban los minutos el ambiente empezó a calentarse ya que de un rápido movimiento Giotto tomo a Tsuna levantándola sin separarse del beso para sentarse en el asiento y ponerla a ella sobre sus piernas. El beso continuaba y en él se podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados de ambos, cuando la presencia de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron ligeramente mientras jadeaban y un hilo de saliva los unía. Su respiración era agitada, pero sin dejar que eso tomara importancia volvió a unirse con su ángel en un nuevo beso.

Beso que le transmitía tantas emociones diferentes al cuerpo de la castaña, la cual ahora con sus manos se aferraba a los hombros del rubio para poder seguirle el ritmo en ese beso demandante. Por su parte Giotto ya no quiso perder más tiempo y empezó a desagotar la blusa de ella, dejando a la vista un brasier de color rojo vino de encajes con un lazo blanco en el centro, el cual fue alzado rápidamente para que así pudiera tocar los pechos de la castaña. Ante la sensación de las manos del rubio en sus pechos, Tsuna se sorprendió un poco, pero en ello de nuevo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda ya que Giotto estaba empezando a masajear sus pezones, acción que estaba haciendo que la chica empezara a llevarse por la pasión del momento. Nuevamente el aire se hizo necesario para sus pulmones y ambos se separaron. Tsuna estaba jadeando y tenía la mirada nublada por la lujuria, Giotto no perdió tiempo y con sus labios capturo uno de los senos de ella haciendo que esta jadeara al sentir una lengua lamer su seno derecho, por ello arqueo su espalda ligeramente atrás, acción que fue anticipada por el rubio porque con su otra mano la tomo de la cintura a la chica para evitar que esta llegara a caerse de su regazo.

La vista de su ángel era totalmente erótica, suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca mientras el disfrutaba de la suavidad y sabor de su piel desnuda. Después de unos momentos cambio y ahora atendía al otro seno mientras sonreía: ella era muy sensible en esa parte. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso a atacar la boca de su ángel, y en un movimiento rápido le quito por completo su blusa y brasier para después levantarse de su asiento tomando a la chica de sus glúteos sin romper el beso y llevarla al sofá que había para estar más cómodos, donde la recostó con suavidad, para después separase del beso mientras jadeaba y le sonreía.

Tsuna por su parte estaba con la respiración agitada buscando recuperar el aire perdido, mientras notaba que Giotto se posicionaba encima suyo, mientras ella alzaba sus manos para tocar el pecho de su pareja, el cual entendió rápido el mensaje y de deshizo de su molestas ropas, quedando únicamente con su pantalón y recostándose sobre ella, para que ahora pudieran disfrutar la sensación de sus pieles rozando contra la contraria para nuevamente besarse.

Mientras se besaban las manos de ambos buscaban explorar el cuerpo contrario y después de un rato la ropa que un tenían puesta empezaba a asfixiarles por lo que rápidamente buscaron arreglar ese problema. Para que después el rubio empezara a disfrutar toda la piel expuesta de su ángel explorándola con su boca mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva por su camino. Tsuna simplemente se dejaba llevar mientras se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando. En eso algo en su mente reacciono cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía Giotto, por lo que lo miro con algo de sorpresa recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa pícara mientras el regresaba a su posición original de estar recostado encima de ella.

\- Tranquila – le dijo en un susurro con voz ronca.

\- Si lo se… pero… - en eso la chica desvió la mirada reflejando algo de inseguridad y tristeza, ya que la última vez que había hecho algo así fue…

\- ¿Quieres que paremos? – le pregunto entendiendo el temor de ella.

\- … - ella no supo que contestar, una parte deseaba seguir continuando… pero otra le estaba recordando su pasado y como acabo todo al final... por lo que solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras una lagrima la traicionaba y se escapaba de sus ojos.

Pero esa lágrima no llego lejos ya que fue limpiada con un beso del rubio.

\- No soy él… yo jamás te dejaría – le dijo empleando una voz dulce mientras le acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza y le sonreía.

Al escuchar esas palabras ella también le sonrió de manera sincera mientras que con sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rubio para besarlo e invitarlo a continuar. Invitación que fue bien aceptada por el rubio y mientras sus lenguas volvían a danzar, una de sus manos masajeaba un de los pechos de la chica y la otra se deslizaba hasta su parte intima para empezar a explorarla. Estas acciones hicieron que la chica se separaba momentáneamente del beso para dejar escapar un gemido al cual le seguirían más, pero estos fueron silenciados nuevamente por los labios del rubio. A pesar de darle tanto placer a su ángel, Giotto igual ya sentía una gran necesidad de penetrarla porque ya sentía que su amigo estaba muy duro pero no se atrevía a hacerlo ya que entendía el miedo de su pareja y aunque le doliera, no haría nada hasta que ella no se lo indicara.

Las manos de Giotto se movían con maestría: una pellizcando de forma suave y lenta su pezón, mientras que la otra estaba acariciando su clítoris de forma lenta para luego pasar a rápida y regresar a movimientos lentos y seguir con ese ritmo.

\- Gi…gio… giotto… - hablo entrecortado cuando se separaron del beso – hazlo… ya… no aguanto – le suplico mientras seguía respirando con dificultad, pero ya su cuerpo no aguantaba ese juego de caricias y quería algo más.

Ante esa petición el rubio sonrió y rápidamente se posicione entra sus piernas para luego alzarlas ligeramente. Gracias a los masajes no era necesario usar algún lubricante ya que la entrada de ella estaba bastante húmeda. Y en un movimiento rápido y de una sola estocada entro por completo en el interior de su ángel, la cual dejo escapar un grito de dolor, ya que su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a esas actividades.

Al escuchar la queja, Giotto se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara para poder moverse. Por suerte no tardo mucho para que ella moviera sus caderas indicándole que ya estaba bien. Ante eso el sonrió y empezó a moverse de forma lenta para luego ir aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, provocando que ella empezara a soltar fuertes gemidos, mientras que sus manos lo sujetaban con fuerza de sus hombros y las piernas de ella se enredaran en su cintura para ayudarlo a profundizar más las embestidas.

El sonido de los cuerpos juntándose con los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se podía escuchar, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ambos lo sintieron, ya estaban llegando al final. La primera en venirse fue la castaña y casi unos segundos después fue Giotto, donde este término por completo en el interior de su ángel. Ambos estaban jadeando y algo cansados, pero en sus rostros se podía ver una sonrisa de felicidad pura, ya que ahora con certeza podían decir que se pertenecían. Lentamente Giotto salió de su ángel, para acurrucarse junto a ella y envolverla en un abrazo.

\- Te amo – le dijo para darle un beso en la frente a su castaña, la cual ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

\- Yo igual te amo – dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole, para después quedar profundamente dormida.

Giotto tomo una sábana que había cerca y los tapo, para luego seguir a su ángel al reino de Morfeo, ya que todo indicaba que aún faltaban algunas horas de vuelo.

Después de dormir un par de horas, se escuchó el anuncio del piloto diciéndoles que se colocaran su cinturón de seguridad, porque ya estaban por aterrizar. Así que con cuidado despertó a su ángel, para que se vistieran y se fueran a sus asientos.

Al bajar del jet y ser recibidos por el comité de bienvenida notaron que su luna de miel seria en el caribe mexicano, los cuales les ayudaron a subir a un automóvil que los llegaría a su hotel en la Riviera maya.

El hotel era inmenso, tenía una entrada impresionante con arquitectura rustica. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por una hermosa recepción decorada con una gran fuente la cual tenía una figura humana, mientras se registraban a ambos se les ofreció una copa de champan, al terminar el registro fueron guiados por un botones a su suite matrimonial, donde el botones los dejo en la puerta y les entrego sus llaves, acto seguido Giotto alzo a Tsuna para que ambos entraran a ver su habitación, al abrir la puerta notaron que el suelo tenía muchos pétalos de rosas que hacían un camino llevándolos directamente a la cama y otro al baño… Al observar la habitación notaron que esta era muy amplia, la habitación era de color crema con acabados dorados y blancos, tenía una gran puerta corrediza con un balcón que dejaba ver el mar, había un gran televisor, una cómoda, tenían un closet, un frigo bar e igual una cafetera, una mesita de noche, en el baño había una regadera de mano y un yacusi el cual estaba lleno en ese momento con algo de espuma y unos pétalos de rosas decorando.

Giotto bajo a Tsuna para que ella pudiera explorar la habitación mientras el metía sus maletas. En eso una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro debido a la idea que acaba de tener. Dejando a un lado del armario sus maletas y dejar sobre la cómoda las llaves de la habitación y su celular para luego ir a donde estaba su ángel, alzarla y llevarla al yacusi que ya estaba preparado.

Tsuna estaba tan distraída admirando la vista que tenían que nunca noto los rápidos movimientos de Giotto, hasta que esté la alzo y la llevo al yacusi, donde ambos se metieron con la ropa que traían puestos y antes que ella pudiera quejarse fue besada de forma demandante… y con ello suavemente empezó el juego de seducción donde ella volvía a ser devorada, pero igual tampoco es que se opusiera mucho.

Así se pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, donde la castaña fue llenada varias veces… lo único que recordaba es que al día siguiente despertó en la cama con una bata de baño y Giotto durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

A duras penas la chica logro incorporarse en la cama, ya que le dolía un poco sus caderas, en eso miro por la ventana de la cual se podía ver un hermoso paisaje en el cual no podías diferenciar a primera vista la diferencia entre el cielo y el mar, pero al mirar detenidamente se podía apreciar el oleaje y unas cuantas nubes paseando por el cielo, en eso sintió un ligero movimiento junto a ella, donde al mirar a ver noto que Giotto estaba despierto observándola con una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego de forma suave hacer que ella volviera a recostarse en la cama.

-Buenos días mí, Tsu-chan – dijo alegre mientras le daba un beso fugaz en sus labios.

\- Buenos días – le contesto riéndose un poco.

\- Bueno… ¿qué le gustaría a hacer a mi bello ángel? – le pregunto divertido mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

\- Desayunar… - contesto con algo de duda en su tono de voz, mas al notar las intenciones de su esposo – pero comida – agrego sonrojándose al notar que el rostro del rubio se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo.

\- Ah… - comento Giotto haciendo un tono tristeza en su voz – bueno, entonces vamos a cambiarnos para ir a desayunar – comento de forma divertida, para levantarse de la cama y estirarse un poco.

Después de que ambos se cambiaran: donde ahora Giotto llevaba puesto un short con dibujos de tortugas y una camisa blanca sin mangas con sandalias y Tsuna tenía puesto un short de mezclilla con una blusa de manga corta de color rosa transparente para dejar lucir la parte superior de su bañador el cual era de color azul cielo con algunos holanes; se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes del hotel para desayunar algo, al terminar empezaron a caminar para explorar las instalaciones del hotel. En su andar llegaron a la playa, la arena del lugar era blanca y el agua tan cristalina, caminaron un rato dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies y empezaron a recolectar algunas conchas marinas, donde ambos empezaron una competencia de haber quien conseguía la mejor para llevárselas a Kyoya como recuerdo.

Pero esta diversión duro poco, ya que al alejarse un poco de su ángel para encontrar las mejores conchas marinas y caracolas, escucho algo que no le gusto…

\- Oh dios, mira a esa chica – hablo un chico que estaba cerca del rubio, el cual señalaba a Tsuna, la cual estaba inclinada recogiendo algunas conchas.

\- Si… ve esas piernas – opino el amigo de este.

\- Y está sola – volvió a hablar el primero - veamos si quiere "jugar" con nosotros – dijo con algo de lujuria en su voz mientras le indicaba a su amigo para que se acercaran a ella.

En un rápido movimiento Giotto regreso junto a su ángel.

\- Mira mi amor – hablo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica y mostrándole una caracola con puntos de color azul rey.

\- Wow, que hermosa – dijo levantándose – yo encontré estas - dijo enseñando unas con manchas de color negro – creo que me ganaste – comento de forma divertida.

\- Vamos a dejarlas en la habitación – dijo en voz alta mirando de reojo a los chicos los cuales detuvieron su andar y lo miraban con algo de envidia, por lo cual Giotto sonrió de lado y tomo a Tsuna de la cintura mientras ambos empezaban a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – comento Tsuna al notar la actitud posesiva de su pareja.

\- Nada – mintió mientras se acercaba y le besaba su cuello.

\- ¡Giotto…! - le regaño la chica mientras se sonrojaba, ya que una cosa era hacer esas cosas cuando estaban a solas y otra diferente era en público. Claro que este regaño y esa reacción solo provoco que un rubio se riera bajito de ella.

En su camino de regreso, encontraron la tienda de recuerdos del lugar, por lo que ambos decidieron entrar a mirar lo que ahí se vendía y tal vez comprar algunos recuerditos.

Mientras Tsuna miraba algunas muñecas y artesanías, Giotto estaba mirando los licores que ahí se vendían y las postales. En eso Tsuna noto que había un grupo de chicas que estaban murmurando algunas cosas, riéndose y mirando en la dirección donde estaba su rubio.

\- Que guapo esta – opino una.

\- Es tan extranjero – hablo la segunda, mientras parecía devorarse al rubio con la mirada.

\- ¿Le preguntamos si quiere pasar la tarde con nosotras? – hablo una tercera.

\- Si, se ve que está solo, así que debemos aprovechar – volvió a hablar la primera.

Al notar que las chicas empezaban a hacerse a su rubio, la castaña no lo dudo dos veces y de tres zancadas llego a donde estaba Giotto, para tomarlo del brazo y después besarlo, mientras que de reojo les lanzaba una mirada asesina a las chicas esas. Giotto por su parte no sabía bien que estaba pasando, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad ya que tomo de la cintura a su ángel y profundizo más el beso.

\- Giotto, regresemos a nuestro cuarto, ya me aburrí – hablo Tsuna, donde su voz salió como una orden en vez de sonar a una petición.

\- Sabes, estaba pensando lo mismo – opino Giotto sonriéndole, para así salir del local y ahora si regresar a su habitación sin escalas.

Al llegar a la habitación se hizo presente el sentimiento de marcar al contrario como suyo, donde ahora además de volver a disfrutar el contacto físico del otro, dejaron marcas en el cuerpo contrario. Tsuna le dejo un chupetón al rubio en su cuello y en sus hombros, mientras que Giotto le dejo varias marcas en el cuello, brazos y piernas de la chica… así de esa forma si alguien la mirara sabría que ella ya tenía dueño.

La verdad después de lo ocurrido, casi ni salían de la habitación… pedían servicio al cuarto ya que al final no necesitaban a nadie más que a ellos para disfrutar del lugar.

A casi finalizar el mes que se tomaron para la luna de miel, Tsuna recordó algo muy importante que ambos habían pasado por alto… algo que recordó mientras ella estaba sentada sobre las caderas de Giotto y justo en ese momento él estaba liberando su esencia nuevamente en su interior por quinta vez en el día…

\- Ah… Gio…tto… - hablo entrecortado, intentado no perder ante la lujuria y continuar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto de forma divertida mientras se incorporaba para que ambos quedaran sentados, pero sin salir del interior de su ángel.

\- Oye… no nos hemos cuidado – hablo alarmada Tsuna.

\- ¿Ah…? – pregunto sin entender, pero en eso algo hizo clic en su mente e igual abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Giotto… - volvió a hablar alarmada la chica al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba.

\- Am… bueno, pues… ups… – hablo riendo de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Como que "ups"? – se quejó la castaña algo molesta – ¿qué pasa si por descuidados quedo embarazada? – le regaño.

\- Hmm… pues le daremos el mejor regalo de todos a Kyoya – hablo de forma picara Giotto.

\- No me refería a eso – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba por completo la chica.

\- Pues ya no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que el fruto de nuestro amor llegue – dijo de forma despreocupaba el rubio – o… ¿es que no quieres que tengamos hijos? – le interrogo Giotto mientras levantaba una ceja y la miraba a ver de forma seria.

\- Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo y darle hermanitos a Kyoya… - repitió algo enfadada la castaña

\- ¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar Giotto – ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Que todo se esté dando de forma rápida…. – hablo la chica ahora ocultando sus ojos con su fleco – que todo esto… que me hace muy feliz ahorita sea una ilusión y al final se repita la hist… - empezó a hablar pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso del rubio el cual fue muy lento donde este buscaba transmitirle seguridad a su castaña.

\- Tsu-chan, ya es hora de olvidar y superar – le dijo mientras que con su mano acomodaba el fleco de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos – ese imbécil te lastimo, lo sé, no es algo fácil de superar más porque ahora estas empezando de nuevo, pero déjame demostrarte que esta oportunidad que nos dimos te hará muy feliz – dijo mientras le sonreía – además si ya estas embarazada pues me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – hablo mientras que con sus manos rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la pegaba más a su cuerpo – tu eres mi todo Tsunayoshi, te amo – dijo para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

\- Giotto… – le hablo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se pegaba al cuerpo de su rubio mientras sonreía – nunca te apartes de mí lado – dijo casi en un susurro mientras sentía que le rubio le daba suaves caricias en su espalda.

\- Jamás haría una estupidez como esa – aseguro el rubio mientras sonreía de lado – bueno… ahora solo nos queda algo por hacer – hablo de forma seria, captado la atención de la chica, la cual lo miro a ver a los ojos algo intrigada

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto.

\- Pues ya me diste ganas de que tengamos un nuevo mini demonio, así que trabajemos duro para conseguirlo – dijo mientras le sonreía de forma picara para luego tomarla por la cintura y empujar el cuerpo de chica hacia abajo, donde ahora Tsuna recordó que este aún seguía dentro de ella, por lo cual solo atino a gemir de sorpresa.

Y aunque ya eran conscientes de que nunca usaron ningún tipo de protección, a cierto rubio no le importó porque ya estaba decidido dejar embarazada a su lindo ángel. Mientras que por su parte Tsuna ya no podía oponerse y solo le queda disfrutar, aunque sabía que todo ese trabajo no la dejaría sentarse bien por algunos días, pero igual estaba feliz de que todos sus temores poco a poco fueron borrados de su mente y corazón por Giotto.

En un rápido movimiento Giotto acostó a Tsuna en la cama para que este se colocara mejor y embistiera de forma fuerte y constante a su ángel, la cual solo se limitaba gemir ante los movimientos del rubio, por lo que ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del rubio para ayudarlo a que la penetrara más profundamente.

Ya la lógica fue mandada a volar en ese momento, ellos seguirían disfrutando del otro, porque en ese momento solo eso importaba demostrarle al otro que estaban dispuestos a todo por su amor.

La espalda de la castaña se arqueo nuevamente haciendo que ella se viniera primero y dejándola sin fuerzas mientras que Giotto seguía moviéndose con destreza en el interior tan estrecho de la chica, en eso rápidamente busco tomar con su boca uno de los senos de la chica para seguir transmitiéndole más placer, por lo que la lógica de Tsuna desapareció nuevamente mientras era invadida por el placer del momento, más al sentir que nuevamente Giotto se venía dentro suyo pero después de una pausa regresaba a volver a embestirla, con la única diferencia que ahora cambiaban por otra posición.

Y estas acciones duraron por lo que quedaba de la luna de miel, aunque si somos sinceros en su vuelo para ir a Francia a buscar a Kyoya, igual Tsuna fue devorada y llenada nuevamente por el rubio, el cual la dejo sentada sobre su regazo mientras era penetrada y al mismo tiempo recibía masajes en sus pechos por parte del rubio, el cual simplemente disfrutaba de esos momentos de privacidad porque él amaba esa voz erótica que salía de los labios de su ángel cuando él la poseía.

Pero apartando el sexo, ese fue el marco de un nuevo capítulo de la vida de Tsuna, ya que ahora tal y como le dijo su madre: ella escogió a su pareja y este siempre fue sincero sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella y con todas sus acciones fue borrando y destruyendo todos los malos recuerdos y temores de ella. Y lo único que ella podía decirle es que estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado a su vida para quedarse y hacerla feliz, mientras que Giotto le contestaba: gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado.


	24. Capítulo 23: Un nuevo amigo

Hola a todos xD buenos días, perdón xD estaba listo desde ayer pero era el cumple de mi hermanito y la posada . me perdí y quede muy cansada. Pero bueno…

;) espero disfruten la lectura

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Un nuevo amigo

Sus padres ya habían partido a eso que llamaron luna de miel, él se quedó para despedir a todos los invitados y después fue a dormir a casa de sus abuelos y preparar su maleta ya que al día siguiente viajaría a Francia con sus tíos. Pero en ese momento la idea de que se fuera de viaje no le agrado a su abuela, la cual lo sujetaba en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ya Luce déjalo, ya lo enojaste – comento divertido Reborn.

\- Pero… es que… - y en eso lo vuelve a estrujar – ya no estará con nosotros mi lindo Kyo-chan, buaa – comento algo triste Luce.

\- Pero siempre podremos visitarlos, además ya les advertí a ese par: Kyoya por obligación pasara las vacaciones de verano con nosotros para no descuidar su entrenamiento – hablo Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al escuchar esa declaración de su esposo, Luce dejo de asfixiar al pequeño, el cual agradecía eso.

\- Kyoya, Kyoya – canturreo Hibird posándose en la cabeza de su amo.

\- Bueno ahora sí, ya estamos listos – comento Reborn, tomando la maleta del pequeño para subirla al automóvil e ir al aeropuerto donde ya los esperaban.

Al llegar a este, se dirigieron a la zona privada del lugar donde ya los estaba esperando Emma en la pista de abordaje, la cual les saludo al notar su presencia.

\- Lindo jet – opino Reborn mirando la aeronave, la cual por fuera era de un color negro ónix - ¿Es de Cozart o tuyo?

\- Mío – contesto alegre Emma mirándolo a ver.

\- Ya está todo preparado señorita, solo esperamos sus instrucciones para salir – comento el piloto del avión, el cual hizo una ligera reverencia mientras hablaba con la pelirroja, a lo que ella le hizo una seña para que esperara. Mientras una aeromoza tomaba la maleta que Reborn tenía a su lado para meterla al interior del jet.

En eso Luce se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Kyoya para despedirse de él.

\- Bueno Kyo-chan, aquí nos separamos por ahora – hablo con lago de tristeza en su voz mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla – pórtense bien – comento mientras le acariciaba su cabeza a Hibird – y cuídense mucho.

\- Hmm – le respondió el pequeño mientras le sonreía a su abuela, ya que con ellos no le incomodaba mostrar actitudes herbívoras por que el admiraba y quería muchísimo a su abuela carnívora.

\- Kyoya, no se te olvide tu misión – ahora fue Reborn, el que se inclinó para quedar en su altura.

\- Cuidar a mamá y vigilar al omnívoro – respondió Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Excelente – contesto Reborn igual sonriendo de lado, satisfecho de saber que su nieto había aprendido bien – ten, esto te ayudará en tu misión – le dijo entregándole una nuevas tonfas, las cuales eran un poco más grandes que las que tenía e igual pesaban más y como adicional tenía un mecanismo que liberaba una cadena de los extremos. Al ver sus nuevas armas al pequeño le brillaron sus ojos e igual se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo para darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

\- Bueno Kyo-chan, es hora de subir – hablo Emma captando la atención del menor, el cual se separó del abrazo de su abuelo y fue al lado de la pelirroja para tomarle la mano, para seguidamente dar media vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras que los guiaban al interior de la aeronave. Al llegar a la cima el pequeño, miro atrás observando a sus abuelos, los cuales estaban abrazados, mirándole con una sonrisa en sus labios y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos... lagrimas que igual aparecieron en el rostro del pequeño el cual con su mano libre se despidió de ellos sonriéndoles sinceramente. Acción que provoco que cierta pelirroja igual sonriera con ternura por la escena transcurrida frente de ella.

Ya después de eso entraron al jet, donde la puerta principal se cerró detrás de ellos. El interior se veía demasiado espacioso, habían 4 asientos de cuero negro, 2 sofás grandes del mismo material, había una mesa central con una lámpara de noche pegada, el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra color crema, las paredes eran blancas con decorados de madera de roble y algunas ventanas circulares. En uno de los sofás se podía ver a Alaude durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que en uno de los asientos estaba un señor pelirrojo leyendo un libro.

\- Por favor tomen asiento, el jet esta por despegar – les comento una aeromoza, mientras ella terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas.

\- Ven Kyo-chan, vamos a sentarnos – le indico Emma. Ella sentó al pequeño frente al asiento de donde estaba el señor leyendo, con cuidado le acomodo su cinturón, para luego girarse hacia el señor que estaba leyendo – papá, ponte el cinturón ya vamos a despegar – le indico, mientras se encaminaba para ir a despertar a Alaude, el cual de mala gana se paró y se fue a sentar en su asiento para luego volver a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Mientras que igual la pelirroja se sentaba en el asiento libre e igual se colocaba el cinturón y se acomodaba para dormir un poco.

En eso la nave se puso en movimiento alterando un poco al Kyoya y Hibird, porque las anteriores veces que habían viajado, ellos iban dormidos en los brazos de su mamá, por lo que el pequeño canario se posó en las manos de su amo para sentirse más protegido.

Pasados unos minutos y de que el jet se estabilizara, se dio el anuncio de que ya podían quitarse el cinturón, pero en eso noto que sus tíos estaban dormidos en sus asientos y que el seguro de su cinturón estaba algo duro como para que se lo quitara por su propia cuenta.

\- Deja te ayudo – le hablo el mayor, que había observado los intentos del pequeño por liberarse, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y le desabrocho el cinturón – por lo visto no durmieron mucho – comento suspirando mirando en dirección a su hija y su pareja.

Kyoya no opino nada y solo se quedó en silencio mirando en dirección a sus tíos, ya que no encontraba algo de qué hablar con el mayor, era verdad que ya lo había tratado pero tampoco le gustaba mucho relacionarse con herbívoros. En eso noto que el mayor regresaba a su asiento y sacaba un libro del compartimiento que estaba a un lado de su asiento.

\- ¿De qué trata ese libro? – pregunto Kyoya, buscando algo con que entretenerse ya que no tenía sueño.

\- Es una novela policiaca – respondió el mayor, al notar que ahora el pequeño quería hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a preguntar acercándose de forma lenta a donde estaba sentado el mayor.

\- Es una historia que trata sobre crímenes, secuestros o robos que a simple vista parece que no tiene solución y el protagonista va buscando todas las pistas en lugares impensables para resolver el caso

\- ¿También hay peleas?

\- Claro, hay varias partes que tratan de batallas entre los buenos y malos en un duelo de espadas o armas… - en eso el mayor noto que el pequeño estiraba sus brazos en señal de que lo cargara, por lo que simplemente sonrió para alzar al pequeño y sentarlo en su regazo – ¿quieres leerlo conmigo? – pregunto divertido notando la mirada curiosa del pequeño mientras leía el título del libro: "Sherlock Holmes: Estudio en escarlata"; recibiendo un si silencioso de parte del pequeño le cual no apartaba su vista del libro.

Al pasar una hora de vuelo Emma se despertó, para encontrarse con una escena demasiado peculiar: un pequeño pelinegro sonriendo de emoción, el cual estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia y Hibird estaba posado sobre el libro mirando las paginas, como si igual estuviera siguiendo leyendo. Así que en silencio saco su celular y tomo una foto para enviarla por mensaje a Luce, claro que el ruido de la cámara despertó a Alaude, el cual primero parecía molesto por lo que le dedico una mirada acusadora a su pelirroja por despertarlo pero ella le indico que mirara a su izquierda… claro que al hacerlo su mal humor empeoro… ya que le entraron los celos de ver que alguien más le leía a su pequeño carnívoro…

\- Ni lo intentes… - le regaño Emma susurrándole al oído mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

\- … - Alaude no contesto y simplemente se limitó a tomar a la chica de su cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

\- Dios… si así te pones por tu sobrino, no quiero saber cómo te pondrás con nuestros hijos – comento divertida Emma, poniendo de referencia a la pobre de Tsuna y el amor celoso-posesivo que le tenían su padre y hermanos.

Claro que eso no mejoraba el humor del rubio platinado, por lo que solo miraba de reojo a Emma… pero estas acciones solo provocaban que la chica siguiera divertida mirando las reacciones de su pareja.

\- Esa actitud hace que te amé más – le susurro para después darle un beso fugaz en sus labios y sonreírle, obteniendo igual una sonrisa como respuesta por parte del rubio platinado. Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja para seguir mirando a su papá y al pequeño, los cuales seguían en su mundo de novela y ni habían notado que ellos estaban despiertos.

Tardaron alrededor de 5 horas de vuelo para llegar a su destino, donde el tiempo paso volando en compañía de la narrativa de las aventuras de Holmes, la cual solo se interrumpió brevemente en lo que la azafata les llevo algo para merendar y fue retomada por Alaude, ya que el señor Cozart debía revisar algunos correos por cuestiones de trabajo.

Al llegar a tierra, Emma recibió una llamada a su teléfono, donde le pedían que se reportara a la oficina en compañía de Alaude para asignarles un trabajo. Por lo que ambos se disculparon con el pequeño por no acompañarlo y se retiraron, al principio se entristeció pero en eso recordó que igual así sería su vida ya que tanto su mamá como el omnívoro trabajaban pero en eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando lo tomaron de la mano por el señor Cozart para guiarlo al interior de la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos a casa y con ello recordó que igual en casa tendría a su abuelo herbívoro para hacerle compañía.

La mansión Simon se podría asemejar a un castillo, ya que era enorme… a la perspectiva de Kyoya, era de color crema con el techo de color gris, tenía muchas ventanas, un amplio jardín con numerosas fuentes, algunos árboles frutales y arbustos con diferentes figuras de animales, en el centro del jardín había un árbol de roble del cual estaba amarrado un columpio.

Al llegar el pequeño fue guiado por el mayordomo principal de la casa a su habitación, la cual era muy grande para el solo: las paredes eran de color crema con bordes color marrón, en el centro tenía una cama grande con sabanas de color lila, tenía una gran ventana con cortinas blancas que daban paso al balcón donde habían varias macetas de diversas flores y plantas, la habitación también contaba con un escritorio donde se podía apreciar un ordenador, una pequeña sala con un televisor de plasma, un ropero que parecía del tamaño de un cuarto normal, en el suelo había una alfombra de color blanco en la mitad de la habitación y la otra mitad era de madera.

Una vez que acomodo sus cosas e igual le construyo un nido a Hibird con hizo con algunas almohadas y sabanas, salieron a explorar el jardín en lo que esperaban a la hora de la cena o que llegaran sus tíos.

El lugar era ideal hasta para entrenar e igual para tomar una siesta al aire libre ya que se podía escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros cantar, mientras que Hibird disfrutaba de algún fruto que había en los árboles, después de un rato de caminar noto algo extraño… había un rastro de sangre en el césped… en esos momentos se alarmo un poco, pero sujetando con fuerza sus tonfas siguió el rastro para ver de dónde provenía esa sangre.

Al caminar un poco encontró al culpable de ese rastro: era un pequeño puerco espín, el cual tenía una de sus patas lastimadas de la cual aún salía sangre… Kyoya no se resistió y trato de acercarse a él, ganándose de primera instancia que este le atacara clavándole sus púas en su mano y lo lastimara. Pero aun con ese dolor no se dio por vencido y con ayuda de Hibird logro ganarse la confianza del pequeño animalito para poder tomarlo y llevarlo al interior de la casa para curarle.

Al estar de llegando a la entrada de la casa noto que sus tíos llegaron, los cuales al ver que este tenía manchas de sangre en su ropa se alarmaron y corrieron a su encuentro. Emma estaba en un mar de nervios pensando lo peor… por lo que Alaude la calmo y analizo al pequeño notando que solo tenía herida su mano y la sangre restante era de la bola de púas que tenía entre sus manos.

Con cuidado y con la ayuda del rubio platinado, el puerco espín fue curado y vendado e igual a Kyoya le curaron la herida de su mano. Y con la ayuda de Emma le encontraron una jaula para que ahí pudiera dormir el pequeño sin el peligro que se moviera por toda la habitación y llegara a lastimar por accidente a Kyoya.

Después de eso, cada día que paso en la mansión Simon siempre era una nueva aventura. Por las mañanas se quedaba solo ya que los 3 mayores debían asistir al trabajo, pero no le enojaba ya que Hibird y su nuevo amigo: Roll, le acompañaban en su exploración en el jardín o se la pasaba en su habitación leyendo los libros de Holmes que le presto el señor Cozart. Por las tardes que ya estaban los adultos en casa pasaba el tiempo con ellos: entrenando con Aalude, aprendiendo Francés con Emma o pidiéndole al señor Cozart que le leyera o le explicara un término que no entendió del libro.

De esta forma paso rápidamente el mes, del cual nadie se percató de ello hasta que una tarde, notaron que llegaba a la casa un automóvil deportivo color azul rey, del cual bajaban Tsuna y Giotto.

Kyoya al ver que ellos habían llegado, dejo a un lado el libro y fue corriendo a su encuentro, donde Tsuna le sonrió con ternura mientras se hincaba para recibirlo con un abrazo y le daba un beso en su frente.

\- Por lo visto alguien los extraño, mucho – comento divertida Emma, mientras llegaba a donde estaban ellos para saludarles, acompañada de Alaude.

\- Y nosotros a él – comento Giotto, mientras le revolvía los cabellos al pequeño pelinegro.

\- Hola Emma, Nii-sama – les saludo Tsuna, mientras se ponía de pie y cargaba a Kyoya – espero no les haya dado muchos problemas – comento algo nerviosa la castaña.

\- Tranquila, Kyo-chan es un niño muy lindo hasta mi papá se encariño con él – le respondió la pelirroja – e igual hizo un nuevo amigo en su estadía en la casa.

\- ¿Amigo? – preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Giotto, mirando a ver a Kyoya y luego a Emma.

\- Herbívoros, herbívoros – les saludo Hibird posándose en el hombro derecho de Giotto, junto con alguien más.

\- Giotto ¿qué tienes ahí? – pregunto Tsuna notando que Hibird no llego solo.

\- Ah… - comento el rubio moviendo su mano para tocarlo y de esta forma clavarse algo – auch… - se quejó y ahora miro a ver a un pequeño puerco espín, el cual estaba molesto por la forma en como lo tocaron.

\- Se llama Roll – dijo Kyoya sonriendo de lado, captando la atención de sus padres.

\- Así que este es tu nuevo amigo – comento alegre la castaña, ya que algo así se había imaginado.

\- Auch… esa fue una presentación dolorosa – dijo Giotto mirando a ver al animalito a los ojos.

\- Gustan pasar, ya están por servir la cena e igual pueden quedarse a descansar esta noche – les invito Emma.

\- Am bueno… - empezó a hablar Tsuna mirando a ver a Giotto, el cual teniendo una guerra de miradas con la nueva mascota de su hijo – claro, podemos quedarnos hoy para que te despidas bien de tus tíos y recoger tus cosas – opino alegre, mirando a ver a Kyoya para luego bajarlo.

\- Giotto – le llamo Alaude, haciendo que este lo mirar a ver con sorpresa ya que lo tenía frente a el – ven, vamos a hablar – le dijo mostrándole sus esposas y una sonrisa ladeada. Acciones que solo provocaron que la cara de Giotto perdiera color mientras era llevado a la fuerza al campo de entrenamiento del rubio platinado a "charlar".

Por su parte las chicas solo rieron de forma nerviosa, mientras se encaminaban al interior de la casa para empezar a empacar la ropa de Kyoya.

La noche paso entretenida: ya que Emma le narraba a Tsuna sobre las actividades que realizo el pequeño pelinegro y su recién descubierto gusto por las novelas policiacas, mientras que la castaña curaba las heridas que Giotto consiguió después de la "charla" con Alaude, el cual observaba todo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro e igual era curado por Emma.

A la hora de dormir, Kyoya compartió su habitación con sus padres, algo que le gustaba y extraño: la sensación de calor y protección que le brindaban ambos al dormir en medio de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron de sus anfitriones y la familia se dirigió al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un avión para llevarlos a su hogar en Italia.

\- Sabes, papá me hizo una pregunta muy peculiar – hablo Emma mientras miraba como se alejaba el automóvil de Giotto.

\- ¿Cuál? – le pregunto Alaude.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hacemos abuelo? – respondió Emma divertida mirando a ver a los ojos a su pareja, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos debido al sorpresivo comentario – al parecer se encariño con Kyo-chan y le dolió que este se fuera – opino algo triste la pelirroja.

\- Hmm… bueno…si eso quieres – comento Alaude, tomando de la cintura a la chica y pegarla a su cuerpo – podemos apresurar la boda y trabajar en ello – dijo sonriéndole de forma picara mientras se acercaba sus rostros para luego darse un beso.

Claro que los tortolos no notaron que cierto pelirrojo los miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien…

\- Por lo visto debemos empezar los preparativos, no crees – hablo.

\- Oh Cozart… esa es la mejor noticia de todas, claro yo me encargare de ello, qué bueno que ya pensamos igual – le contesto la persona con la que estaba hablando.

\- Claro ambos queremos que ese par ya deje su unión libre y se case para que nos den nietos – hablo de forma seria y al mismo tiempo divertida.

\- No se preocupe, le diré a Reborn que hable con Alaude – le contesto la otra persona.

\- Bueno Luce-chan, entonces seguimos en contacto cualquier novedad yo le informo – termino de hablar Cozart cortando la llamada mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que si su plan salía bien dentro de poco tendría nietos con quienes jugar durante su jubilación y recordando que debía comprar y enviarle una copia de su colección de libros a su nieto-adoptivo Kyoya, como agradecimiento.


	25. Capítulo 24: Los hermanos Di Vongola

Hola a todos, feliz navidad w

:P a decir verdad ya lo tenía pero lo quise poner en este dia como regalo por las fiestas n.n/

Bueno sin más me retiro, pásenla bien en estas fiestas ;O y disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Los hermanos Di Vongola.

Era una hermosa y algo helada mañana en la mansión Vongola, ya que una fina capa de nieve cubría todo el paisaje que rodeaba la casa, se podía ver a la servidumbre ir de un lado a otro ya que unos limpiaban la nieve de la entrada y otros estaban decorando la mansión, ya que celebrarían un suceso muy importante ese día.

En una habitación de paredes color blancas con algunos tonos lila y negro y piso de madera, podíamos encontrar a un joven pelinegro de ojos azul metálico, el cual tenía puesto una camisa blanca de cuello de tortuga y pantalón negro con calcetines blancos; el cual estaba recostado en su cama leyendo su libro favorito y sobre su pecho estaba recostada una pequeña rubia de tés clara, la cual estaba dormida en esos momentos. La pequeña tenía dos coletas las cuales eran adornadas por unas rosas de color rosa, llevaba puesto un vestido color lila de manga larga con un lazo adornado con una rosa en su hombro izquierdo e igual tenía una cinta a la altura de su cintura que terminaba en un lazo por la parte trasera, llevaba puestas unas medias color blancas.

En eso la pequeña se movió ligeramente para acomodarse mejor, provocando que el joven dejara su lectura para mirarla a ver y sonreír. Esos momentos de tranquilidad en la casa eran los mejores a la perspectiva de Kyoya, el cual dejo su libro a un lado, mientras que acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la pequeña mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que su vida había cambiado para mejor, era verdad que a veces extrañaba la simpleza de su rutina cuando aún tenía 5 años y vivía con sus abuelos carnívoros, pero debía admitir que desde que llego el omnívoro y tanto su madre como él se mudaron a Italia, las cosas cambiaron para bien.

Aun recordaba con claridad cuál fue el primer cambio de su vida al llegar a Italia: se convertiría en hermano mayor… A los 3 meses de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, noto que a veces su mamá se ponía mal: vomitaba, estaba muy cansada o tenía algo de fiebre, por lo que el omnívoro la llevo al hospital para que la revisara un médico, cuando ellos regresaron se extrañó de la actitud que tenía el rubio ya que se veía muy feliz… algo que le enojo ya que su mamá estaba enferma y a él parecía alegrarle eso… por lo que ya estaba listo para disciplinarlo… pero en ello su mamá lo abrazo para sentarlo en su regazo y decir que debían darle una noticia importante… por un momento se preocupó, ya que hasta el rubio se sentó junto a ellos, ahí le dijeron que pronto tendría un hermanito… esa noticia obviamente lo sorprendió muchísimo, ya que jamás pensó en ser hermano mayor pero también lo hizo muy feliz ya que tendría alguien con quien entrenar.

No entendía muy bien como llegaría su hermanito pero noto que su madre le creció su estómago… ella le explico que ahí estaba su hermanito y a veces él ponía su mano para tocarlo o pegaba su cabeza para poder escucharlo moverse. A 3 meses antes de la llegada de su hermanito, el omnívoro le prohibió a su madre ir a trabajar, por lo que ahora ella estaba en casa todo el día… la verdad eso le agradó mucho, ya que tenía a su mamá para él solito.

Cuando faltaban una semana para que llegara su hermanito: sus abuelos llegaron de visita con el pretexto de ayudarles e igual para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. El gran día llego por lo que todos fueron al hospital, donde él se quedó en la sala de espera con sus 3 abuelos, mientras que sus padres entraron a otra habitación, al principio se asustó porque escucho algunos gritos provenientes de su mamá, pero después de eso empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Pasaron unos minutos y el medico les dijo que ya podían pasar.

Con todo la curiosidad que tenía, Kyoya fue el primero en correr hasta la cama donde estaba su mamá, ahí Giotto lo levanto para que se subiera a la cama donde ahí lo conoció por primera vez… se encontraba entre los brazos de su mamá cubierto por una sabana de color naranja pálido. Tsuna al notar su expresión de curiosidad lo invito a acercarse mientras movía las sabanas y revelaba a un pequeño castaño con sus cabellos alborotados y de tés clara, el cual estaba durmiendo en esos momentos.

\- Mira Kyoya, es tu nuevo hermanito: Ieyatsu – hablo Tsuna sonriendo al notar la cara de sorpresa del pequeño pelinegro.

\- Hmm… - contesto sin apartar la mirada del pequeño el cual estaba moviéndose y abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver que sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro el cual inmediatamente sonrió provocando la sonrisa de su ahora hermano mayor.

\- Ie-kun es la combinación de ustedes – comento alegre Luce mientras se acercaba, le daba un beso en la frente a su hija y tomaba al bebe para cargarlo.

\- Felicidades, hijo – hablo Timoteo mientras le sonreía a su hijo y se acercaba a conocer a su nuevo nieto.

\- Bueno Kyoya – hablo Reborn dirigiéndose al pequeño el cual estaba sentado junto a Tsuna – tendremos mucho trabajo por delante - dijo provocando que el pequeño pelinegro sonriera de lado y le diera un si silencioso.

\- Mama, pásame al bebe para que Kyoya lo cargue – pidió Tsuna, ya que había notado la mirada de su pequeño.

Con cuidado se lo pasaron a Kyoya indicándole como cargarlo, al principio se sorprendió de que fuera tan pequeño pero luego sonrió mientras lo miraba bostezar y cerraba sus ojos.

Su mamá e Ieyatsu estuvieron 2 días en el hospital y luego les dieron de alta, en casa empezó a notar que algo estaba cambiando ya que ahora parecía que él bebe se estaba llevando toda la atención… era verdad que ya tenía 6 años, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento herbívoro llamado: celos… le molestaba que el nuevo se llevara la atención de sus padres, por lo que busco ponerse distante ya que quería no quería demostrar esos sentimientos que eran nuevos para él y lo hacían sentir muy raro…

Tsuna empezó a notar el cambio en su hijo, notando que este se ponía distante en lo que se refería a su hermanito, por lo que una tarde aprovechando que él bebe está tomando su siesta, entro a la habitación del pelinegro para hablar con él. Al inicio lo sintió algo hostil, pero después de un rato de hablar este volvió a comportarse de forma normal con respecto a ella. Al hablar logro hacer que le dijera que le estaba molestando, provocando que Tsuna sonriera con ternura e igual se sintiera mal… Kyoya tenía celos que ahora pasaba más tiempo con Ieyatsu y no con él…

Ella se disculpó por ser tan descuida e igual le explico que eso se debía a que su hermanito aún era un pequeño herbívoro que aún no podía hacer nada por su cuenta, pero eso no significaba que ella había dejado de quererle o algo por el estilo… Para sorpresa de ambos, ninguno noto que Giotto los estaba escuchando e igual se unió a su plática para animar a su hijo, porque tal y como siempre le dijo: aunque él no llevara su sangre, él era su primer hijo y jamás lo ignorarían o tratarían diferente a Ieyatsu. Eso alegro a Kyoya y con ello igual empezó a ayudar a sus padres para que cuidaran al bebe con la cooperación de Hibird y Roll.

La vida ahora se puso más interesante y animada con la llegada del pequeño castaño, el cual se convirtió en el compañero de entrenamiento del mayor e igual su cómplice en algunas travesuras, ya que Ieyatsu resulto ser también un omnívoro ya que a veces tenía sus momentos tan herbívoros que avergonzaban al mismo Kyoya.

Cuando Kyoya tenía 10 años e Ieyatsu 4 años, Giotto les anuncio a sus hijos que pronto tendrían a un nuevo miembro en la familia ya que Tsuna estaba esperando un nuevo bebe. Algo que alegro a ambos hermanos ya que tendrían otra nueva víctima… perdón compañero de entrenamiento con ellos, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando sus padres les dijeron que sería una niña. Los abuelos estaban muy contentos de saber que ahora tendrían una princesita a la cual mimar, pero Reborn animo a los chicos diciéndoles que aunque fuera una niña, ella entrenaría con ellos.

Y así llego la pequeña Hikari a sus vidas, ella resulto ser idéntica a Giotto: una pequeña rubia de cabellos alborotados, de tés clara y ojos azules. Similitud que aprovecho Reborn para burlarse diciendo que era la versión niña del rubio.

Como ahora Kyoya tenía 11 años, él era quien apoyaba a su madre a cuidar a la bebe cuando esta descansaba un poco, mientras que Ieyatsu igual la vigilaba, ya que con 5 años no podía hacer mucho pero también daba su mejor esfuerzo para cuidar a la pequeña herbívora.

Hikari resulto ser una mini-omnívora, este estatus lo gano a sus 4 años, ya que desde que aprendió a caminar siempre buscaba molestar a Ieyatsu pero cuando sabía que perdería en su contra se ponía a llorar para que su papá le fuera a rescatar y luego burlarse del castaño porque este fue regañado. Las primeras veces que pasó esta situación la pequeña rubia siempre ganaba… hasta que una tarde su travesura fue descubierta por 1 de las únicas 2 personas que podían controlarla…

\- Dame a Natsu, baka-hika – le exigió un castaño enojado a la pequeña rubia… ya que ella se acercó por detrás y le tomo al pequeño "gato" que su papá le había regalado, el cual obtuvo después de hacerle un drama a su padre argumentando que él también quería una mascota ya que su hermano tenia a Hibird y Roll… y el nada, así que como respuesta: Giotto le compro un cachorro de león a su hijo… claro que después cierto rubio fue regañado y castigado por su esposa por hacer esa ridiculez… pero el "gato" se quedó en casa.

\- No, es mío – se burló la pequeña, mientras apretaba en un abrazo al pobre felino, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y solo se quedaba quieto observando cómo se lo peleaban.

El castaño ya muy molesto decidió olvidarse de la diferencia de edades… y con todas sus fuerzas le quito a su mascota e igual la empujo, provocando que la pequeña se sorprendiera un poco por esto e igual se le escaparan algunas lágrimas porque le dolió la caía, estaba asustada ya que su hermano jamás le había atacado de esa forma.

En eso Ieyatsu reacciono a lo que hizo y miro a ver asustado a su hermanita la cual estaba llorando en silencio y seguía en el suelo mirándole, para después empezar a llorar a todo pulmón llamando a su papá. Pero esta vez no fue Giotto quien acudió en su ayuda si no que fue Tsuna, la cual desde hacía rato les estaba observando.

\- Ma… mamá – lloro la pequeña, la cual estiro sus manos para que su madre la alzara y abrazara.

\- Mamá… perdón… yo no… - empezó a decir Ieyatsu, con algo de miedo ya que se veía que su madre estaba enojada y su mirada lo reflejaba.

\- … - Tsuna no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sentarse en el sofá para curar la herida que tenía la pequeña en su brazo izquierdo, la cual seguía llorando mientras era curada ya que la medicina ardía un poco.

Ieyatsu se quedó parado en su lugar con la mirada en el suelo, esperando su castigo… ya que el mismo lo sabía, a pesar que su hermanita fuera fastidiosa… era 5 años menor que él y sus fuerzas eran diferentes, por ello se quedó sin moverse esperando su castigo.

\- Ieyatsu, ven acá – hablo Tsuna, haciendo que castaño se acercara hasta donde estaban para mirarle a los ojos con algo de miedo… - Ahora Hikari… - volvió a hablar Tsuna mirando a ver a los ojos a la pequeña – discúlpate con tu hermano – ordeno, esto sorprendió a ambos, ya que la miraron a ver sorprendidos.

\- Pero… él fue quien me empujo – se defendió Hikari.

\- Hikari, tu tuviste la culpa, yo te vi cuando fuiste a molestar a tu hermano – le dijo Tsuna hablándole de forma dura a la pequeña – ahora discúlpate con él.

\- … - la pequeña le dolió las palabras de su madre pero sabía que eran ciertas… ella ocasiono su propia suerte, así que tragándose su orgullo miro a ver a los ojos de su hermano – perdón… Ie-nii, yo solo… sniff… sniff… yo solo quería que jugaras conmigo… - en eso rompió en llanto y esta vez su mamá la reconforto pegándola a su cuerpo y dándole suaves caricias en su espalda.

\- Ieyatsu, sé que ella es traviesa… - hablo Tsuna con una voz más calmada mientras estiraba su mano indicándole a su hijo que igual se acercara para abrazarlos a ambos – pero tú tienes 9 años y ella 4… debes aprender a controlarte y no actuar por impulsivamente, pudiste a verla lastimado seriamente – le regaño.

\- Perdón… - dijo mirándole a ver a los ojos y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

\- Ya, no lloren, no pasó nada, ahora jueguen como buenos hermanos sin pelearse, entendieron – les indico Tsuna, haciendo que estos se abrazaran e hicieran las paces.

\- Gao – contesto el pequeño león el cual movía su colita, reflejando su felicidad de ver a sus amos ahora reconciliados.

\- Ven hasta a Natsu le gusta verlos juntos y felices – les indico, provocando que los pequeños rieran felices.

La ventaja es que después de ese percance, el castaño y la rubia ya se llevaban mejor… bueno casi, ya que ahora la pelea no era por Natsu… si no por ver quien acaparaba la atención de Kyoya… el cual ahora que tenía 15 años se le empezó a educar para heredar el corporativo Vongola.

Era verdad que algunos conocidos de Timoteo empezaron a cuestionarle por eso, ya que Kyoya no era un Vongola de sangre, pero tanto Timoteo como Giotto les contestaban de la manera más "amistosa y educada" que ese no les era de su incumbencia y si querían seguir teniendo una buena relación con ellos y con la empresa… mejor que se ahorraran sus comentarios.

Era verdad que si lo veíamos de la forma estricta… Ieyatsu era quien debía hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero Giotto se negó a hacer a un lado a Kyoya, ya que él también era su hijo. Por ello una tarde que aprovecho a escaparse de la oficina, paso por el pelinegro a la escuela y lo llevo a comer para que platicaran en privado, donde le pregunto que deseaba hacer: dirigir el corporativo de la familia o si quería hacer algo más, ya que no era secreto que su modelo a seguir del pelinegro era su tío Alaude. Por ello Giotto suponía que Kyoya buscaría entrar a trabajar en la Interpol o algo similar, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando su hijo le dijo que si deseaba quedarse a cargo de la empresa. Por ello después de clases y a petición del rubio, Kyoya iba a la empresa para empezar a observar y aprender lo que debía hacer o acompañarlo a algunas juntas para que los socios se acostumbraran a la idea que el seria el nuevo dueño en un futuro muy cercano.

Como era normal en la vida del pelinegro, este con sus 16 años ya estaba cursando la carrera de administración de empresas, porque así lo acostumbraron sus abuelos: a siempre destacar en sus estudios. Por ello ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus hermanitos como antes, pero tampoco se quejaba ya que aprovechaba sus días libres para pasarlos en casa en su compañía, un ejemplo claro era ese día.

En eso sintió un ligero movimiento en su cama del lado derecho, notando que recostado junto a él estaba un castaño de diez años; el cual tenía una sudadera naranja, pantalón de mezclilla azul y calcetines blancos.

\- Al fin termine mis deberes… - comento con pereza el castaño mientras se estiraba.

\- Baka-Ie, eres muy ruidoso – se quejó la pequeña mientras abría sus ojos y dejaba escapar un bostezo.

\- Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando entres a la escuela, dame-Hika – se burló el castaño sacándole la lengua a la pequeña.

\- Herbívoros… no empiecen – les advirtió Kyoya de forma divertida, ya que las peleas entre ellos ya era comunes.

\- No somos herbívoros – se quejaron en coro los dos.

\- Herbívoros, herbívoros – en eso entro Hibird a la habitación para posarse en la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Moo… Hibird ya te dije que no soy herbívoro, soy Hikari – comento la pequeña haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- Gao – saludo Natsu, el cual ya tenía un año de edad y se subió en la cama recostándose en la orilla.

\- Oye… abajo – se quejó Kyoya mientras picaba al león con su pie, pero este lo tomo a juego y lo ignoro para luego dormirse – luego te disciplinare – comento el pelinegro.

\- Disculpen la interrupción señoritos, pero quería informarles que ya llego lo que encargaron – hablo el mayordomo principal de la casa, el cual se retiró para seguir con sus deberes en la casa.

\- Yupi, llego el regalo – dijo Hikari, brincando de la cama para salir primero de la habitación de su hermano rumbo a la sala.

\- Oye espérame – dijo Ieyatsu, el cual también salió corriendo del lugar.

Esas actitudes le causaban gracia a Kyoya, el cual con calma se bajó de su cama y salió a paso lento hacia la sala seguido por Natsu, el cual tenía encima suyo a Hibird y a Roll. La verdad aunque lo negaran sus hermanitos ambos eran unos omnívoros pero no les gustaba esa categoría.

La sala de la mansión estaba decorada con un hermoso árbol navideño, varios adornos, las medias colgadas en la chimenea de la casa, una mesa amplia la cual estaba adornada con un hermoso florero que contenía flores de noche buena e igual había un gran banquete. Ya que ese día fue el marco del inicio todo… hoy era el aniversario de bodas de sus padres. En eso noto a sus hermanitos que estaban revisando las cajas que habían llegado: las cuales contenían los regalos que ellos le regalarían a sus padres.

Algo que los 3 compartían: era su odio por las multitudes. Por ello, cuando salían de compras era ir por lo necesario sin distraerse mucho, ya que a veces les cuestionaban sobre su edad o los trataban como niños retrasados o algo similar… Aun recordaban la vez que un sujeto de una tienda empezó a molestar a Hikari, porque ya se habia tardado en escoger algo para que le gustara para regalárselo a su mama por su cumpleaños… por lo que el vendedor la empezó a tratar mal y correrla del lugar… obvio que el pobre hombre fue disciplinado seriamente por los hermanos de ella y mandado al hospital. Por ello cuando ellos acudían de compras una persona en específico les atendía y si era posible cerraban la tienda para que los hermanos estuvieran a gusto.

\- Por lo visto enviaron todo – opino Ieyatsu terminado de revisar las cajas.

\- ¿Qué les compraste tú, Kyoya-nisama? – pregunto Hikari, notando que solo habían dos cajas.

\- Secreto – le contesto sonriendo de lado.

En eso se escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió e igual se escuchaban las voces de ellos.

\- Escóndanse – dijo Ieyatsu ocultándose detrás del sofá, seguido de Hikari y las mascotas, mientras que Kyoya apagaba las luces y se quedaba de pie junto al árbol navideño.

\- Creí que nunca acabaría la junta – se escuchó quejarse a Giotto, el cual entraba a la sala y se estaba aflojando su corbata.

\- Te apoyo… jamás creí que odiaría una junta – hablo Tsuna – oye… porque están apagadas las luces – comento notando la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala.

\- ¿Se quemó el foco? – comento preocupado Giotto, acercándose al interruptor para prender la luz…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron Ieyatsu, Hikari y los sirvientes que estaban ahí en el lugar.

\- Pero que… - empezó a hablar Giotto.

\- ¡Feliz aniversario! – comento Hikari acercándose a su papá mientras estiraba sus manos, señal de que pedía que la cargaran. Por lo que el rubio la alzo para luego recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija.

\- Es verdad, por la presión de la junta se me olvido – comento Tsuna sorprendiéndose a sí misma de haber olvidado su propio aniversario.

\- Bueno para eso nos tienen a nosotros – opino con orgullo Ieyatsu mientras se acercaba a su mamá para darle un beso.

\- Ieyatsu, ya te dije que no quiero a Natsu acostado en MI sofá – se quejó Giotto al notar que el león ya se había acomodado en el sofá para dormir un rato.

\- ¿Y Kyoya? – pregunto Tsuna, mirando a ver a todos lados y ahí lo noto junto al árbol mirándolos mientras sonreia, el cual al ver que su madre lo encontró se acercó a ella a paso lento para abrazarle.

\- Mira mami, Hikari te compro esto – dijo la pequeña enseñándole una caja de cuero rojo con un listón blanco.

\- Gracias amor – comento con ternura Tsuna mientras hacía a un lado a Natsu para que se pudiera sentar y abrir su regalo – wow que bonito esta – dijo mirando la soguilla de oro con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón que le había comprado la pequeña.

\- Yo te compre esto – dijo Ieyatsu, enseñándole una gran caja envuelta con papel navideño y un moño blanco a Giotto.

\- Muchas gracias, a ver veamos que es – hablo ansioso el rubio hincándose para abrir la caja ante la mirada del castaño – wow, oye es el que me faltaba – dijo alegre mirando que la caja contenía una autopista con 2 automóviles eléctricos – gracias.

\- Yo igual les tengo un regalo – ahora hablo Kyoya captando la atención del resto de la familia, en eso apareció volando Hibird, el cual llevaba una canasta atada a su cuello, la cual dejo en el regazo de Tsuna.

La castaña, miro la canasta y al ver su contenido se sorprendió y sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, para luego parase y abrazar a su hijo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Giotto estaba curioso por el regalo, así que igual se acercó a ver que contenía la canasta… al mirar dentro también se sorprendió e igual sonrió de lado para levantarse y darle un abrazo a su hijo.

Ieyatsu y Hikari intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, ya que no entendían por qué sus papas reaccionaron de esa forma ya que se podía ver que estaban algo nostálgicos llorando mientras abrazaban a su hermano mayor, por lo que ambos miraron con cautela dentro de la canasta pero el contenido no les sorprendió en absoluto…

Adentro de la canasta había un peluche de canario, muy similar a Hibird… y junto al muñeco de felpa había un portarretratos de madera que contenía una foto familiar de ellos y en letras doradas en el marco decía: gracias.

Tal vez los pequeños no sabían el significado… pero Tsuna y Giotto lo conocían a la perfección… hoy hace 11 años cuando ambos aceptaron el compromiso de unir sus vidas empezó un gran cambio en la vida de cierto pelinegro… cambio que este llevaba pidiendo de deseo de cumpleaños desde que tenía uso de razón… el siempre deseo una familia y el aniversario de ellos era justamente eso: el día que su deseo se hizo realidad y tuvo una persona a la cual llamar padre y junto a él… ser una familia, la cual creció… y creció con él.

Después de eso, la familia paso a disfrutar el banquete que se había hecho en su honor, para después todos sentarse en la sala a ver como Giotto e Ieyatsu armaban la autopista para jugar un rato, Hikari jugaba al caballito sobre Natsu en compañía de Roll y Hibird, mientras que Tsuna y Kyoya estaban en el sofá mirándolos a todos.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que las cosas terminarían así? – hablo Tsuna, mientras miraba a todos jugar.

\- No… - hablo Kyoya – pero me gusta – dijo sonriendo de lado, observando como Ieyatsu se frustraba por que no entendía el instructivo y era ayudado por el rubio.

\- Te soy sincera, ni yo imagine que terminaríamos así – le comento la castaña sonriendo.

\- Sabes… me alegra que ese herbívoro nos alejara de su lado – hablo Kyoya de forma seria, recordando a ese herbívoro inútil que una vez lo intentó secuestrar y hacerle daño.

\- Si… estoy de acuerdo contigo – hablo Tsuna de forma melancólica.

\- Mañana iré a visitar al herbívoro, me sito en una cafetería para charlar – volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

\- Me alegra ver que le diste una oportunidad al señor Dimitri, para que te vea un rato – opino Tsuna.

-Hmmm …. - era verdad que al principio, cuando era pequeño no entendía porque su madre lo llevaba con ese herbívoro, pero con el tiempo lo entendió… ese herbívoro era su otro abuelo y tal y como le explico su mamá, este solo quería pasar tiempo con el de vez en cuando ya qué era lo único que le quedaba.

\- Mira Tsuna ya terminamos de armar la pista – les hablo Giotto alegre, enseñándoles la pista.

\- Wow, les quedo genial – opino Tsuna.

\- Hikari noooo…. – grito Ieyaysu, ya que la pequeña se acercó a ver y Natsu estaba pisando la pista.

\- Hikari también quiere ver – dijo la pequeña algo enfadada, mientras que su padre solo reía y la tomaba en brazos para bajarla de su "caballo" y sentarla a un lado de su hermano.

\- Ven Kyoya-nisama vamos a jugar – dijo Ieyatsu, mientras les mostraba los controles con los que se manipulaban a los automóviles.

\- Pido el rojo – dijo Kyoya, sentándose junto al castaño para tomar el control y escuchar la explicación de cómo funcionaba.

Natsu, simplemente fue a acostarse al lado de los chicos mientras los escuchaba hablar, momento que Giotto aprovecho para levantarse y estirar un poco las piernas e igual tomar a su castaña de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Feliz aniversario Tsu-chan – le dijo de forma coqueta mientras que la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Feliz aniversario Giotto – le contesto sonriéndole, mientras que sus manos rodeaban el cuello del rubio.

\- Oye te digo algo… - le comento de forma divertida el rubio.

\- Dime.

\- Gracias por amarme – dijo sonriéndole con ternura a la castaña, provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente.

\- Bueno en ese caso, gracias por darme esta hermosa familia – le contesto Tsuna, para después darle un beso, el cual fue simple pero con él se demostraban todo el amor que sentían.

Sin importar el tiempo pasado y alguno que otro problema, ellos eran felices con la compañía del otro, porque así se lo prometieron al otro: jamás dejarían que el otro se escapara de su lado, porque ambos eran unos egoístas y ahora que sabían que el contrario era su felicidad, jamás la soltarían, porque lo deseaban tener a su lado por siempre.


	26. Capítulo 25: Familia Sawada Simon

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Familia Sawada Simon

Era una mañana lluviosa en la mansión Simon, pero eso no era relevante para los habitantes de aquella casa ya que todo se encontraban ocupados: la servidumbre realizando sus deberes diarios mientras que el dueño de la casa se encontraba en su biblioteca privada en compañía de su nieto, el cual le estaba relatando sobre las aventuras que vivió en sus vacaciones de verano en casa de sus otros abuelos.

Cozart Simon era el hombre más feliz del mundo, era verdad que en algún momento dudo sobre su suerte cuando su esposa falleció, pero no se dejó vencer por la tristeza ya que su esposa le dejo un bello regalo que dependía de él, por ello al pasar el tiempo se alegró de ver que a pesar de no tener a su esposa a su lado había educado correctamente a su hija y notar que a ella no le afecto la ausencia de su madre.

Cuando Enma cumplió los 18 años de edad le hizo saber a su padre sobre su deseo de trabajar en la Interpol… obvio que acto seguido al pobre hombre casi se le escapa su alma del susto y de la impresión ya que había escuchado lo difícil, estricta y peligrosa que era esa vida, pero al ver a su princesita emocionada solo pudo resignarse, darle todo su apoyo y rogar porque nunca le pasara nada malo.

Para buena o mala suerte del señor Simon, su hija se enamoró de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, bueno él sabía que ese día llegaría… donde aparecería algún fulano queriéndose robar a su bella hijita de su lado, ya que lo notaba… su pequeña ahora se veía más alegre, a veces podía una cara de ensoñación o la notaba que se arreglaba demás cuando salía. Una tarde al fin conoció el nombre de su rival ya que la curiosidad le mataba por lo que fue a preguntarle directamente a su hija, donde ella lo confeso: estaba saliendo con un chico de su edad llamado Alaude…

Cuando Enma cumplió 20 años, al fin ocurrió lo inevitable… presento a su novio a su padre. Esa tarde hasta los mismos empleados de la mansión te lo podrían afirmar: el señor Cozart daba miedo, ya que estaba preparado para todo y en su pensamiento solo existía una extensa lista de como buscar espantar a ese tal "Alaude" si no le llegara a agradar… Pero lamentablemente todos esos planes de esfumaron cuando al fin lo conoció en persona. Debía de admitirlo su hija heredo su buen gusto ya que si lo juzgábamos por apariencia, no había nada que criticar… el muchacho era alto, ligeramente fornido, de ojos grises, de cabello rubio cenizo corto, tenía un buen porte e igual se notaba que era alguien maduro con respecto a su carácter… lo único que se le hacía extraño era su peculiar forma de llamar a las personas catalogándolas como herbívoras o carnívoros. Así que aun con algo de duda, le otorgo su permiso al noviazgo de su pequeña con el rubio.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, noto que la pareja se llevaban bastante bien y hasta su hija ya había ido a conocer a la familia del rubio la cual también la acepto. Aún recuerda como su hija llego feliz contándole de como congenio con sus suegros y ahora se sentía como hermana mayor ya que Aluade tenía una hermanita de 13 años y ambas se llevaron muy bien.

Cuando la pareja ya tenían los 2 años cumplidos, ocurrió lo más lógico: ambos muchachos juntaron a sus padres para darles una noticia importante. En esa ocasión Cozart conoció a toda la familia del chico. Su primera impresión se resume en una sola palabra: alegres. Si podía notar lo alegres, ligeramente ruidosos que eran pero también se podía notar el cariño que se tenían e igual notaba por la mirada del padre del chico que este estaba muy orgulloso de él.

2 años después y ahora con 4 años de noviazgo, la pareja le informo a sus padres sobre su deseo de dar el siguiente paso en su relación, ya que ahora podían afirmar y estar seguros de que el otro era su felicidad, por ello y enfrente de todos Alaude se hico y con un bello anillo de oro blanco sencillo le declaro sus sentimientos a la chica, la cual los acepto con gusto porque ella también lo amaba demasiado.

Por lógica ante ese acto, los padres de ambos ya pensaban en los preparativos para la boda y la fiesta pero esos planes fueron frustrados por la misma pareja ya que les informaron que a pesar de amarse con locura aun no querían realizar una ceremonia de bodas, ya que deseaban vivir en unión libre. Al principio los padres se reusaron a esa decisión, empezando por la madre del chico, pero como esa discusión nunca llego a ningún lado, ellos lo aceptaron pero les pusieron una condición a su nueva forma de vida: que debería existir un papel que afirme su unión cuando desearan tener hijos, condición que ambos aceptaron con gusto ya que aún no tenían pensado crear un familia ya que aún querían disfrutarse y seguir conociéndose un poco más antes de dar ese gran paso.

Al principio a Cozart no le desagrado esa idea, ya que al estar viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo ambos podrían ver si su amor lograba superar todo. Escucho de parte de su hija que ella tuvo que pasar ciertas pruebas que le impuso su suegra, según que porque eran parte de las tradiciones familiares de la familia, las cuales fueron ligeramente difíciles; pero a decir verdad, este no les dio importancia pensando que tal vez sería alguna forma de preparar él te o cosas así…

Conforme pasaron los años, sentía que ya lo tenía todo: su hija ya estaba feliz al lado de un hombre que la amaba y respetaba; su empresa estaba en sus mejores momentos y a punto de llegar a su amada jubilación, donde se retiraba tranquilo ya que al dejar la presidencia su hija se haría cargo de esta, ya que ella se lo prometió: dejaría la Interpol cuando él se jubilara y ella se tomaría la presidencia de la empresa de la familia… pero desgraciadamente esa vida feliz de nuevo se esfumo con la visita de cierto pequeño pelinegro.

Enma le había dicho que su tendrían en la casa a su pequeño sobrino de 5 años en lo que sus padres disfrutaban su luna de miel, hasta ahí no tuvo ningún problema… el problema fue que a él le gusto la presencia del pequeño en la casa: ya que al menor le gustaban sus libros y le pedía que se los leyera o estar en su compañía, por ello sintió que se le rompía el corazón cuando noto que los padres del pequeño regresaron de su viaje y ya se lo llevaban. Debido a eso, llego a una gran conclusión: no quería pasar su jubilación en solitario, él quería tener un nieto para mimar, cuidar y jugar con el… ya era hora de que su hija ahora si se pusiera seria respecto a ese tema, por ello busco insinuárselo apenas partió el pequeño Kyoya, donde pudo ver con gran alegría que tomaban en serio su petición, por lo que pidió apoyo de su mejor aliado con respecto a ese tema: recurrió a Luce, la cual también estaba encantada con esa noticia. Por lo que enseguida se empezó los preparativos para la boda y para alegría del señor al año de casados estos le información que ya sería abuelo.

\- lo… Abuelo… - le llamo la atención un pequeño pelirrojo, el cual noto que el mayor andaba cabeceando de sueño.

\- Perdón Kai-chan, que me decías – se disculpó rápidamente el mayor.

\- Si quieres ve a dormir un rato y luego te sigo contando – le sugirió el pequeño.

\- Y qué tal si mejor vamos por un poco de pastel y luego me sigues contando – dijo hablándole de forma divertida al notar que sumirada era de felicidad.

\- Siiii – grito emocionado el pequeño.

Era curioso ver a su pequeño nieto de 8 años, el cual era un pelirrojo de ojos grises y de tés clara, se podría decir que era un mini Alaude versión pelirroja, además del físico igual tenía su carácter algo reservado cuando trataba con extraños pero cuando se trataba de convivir con su familia era muy alegre y abierto, en definitiva era la combinación de ambos. El pequeño Kaito siempre era el compañero del mayor, ya que Enma a veces salía hasta tarde de la oficina, ya que actualmente era la presidenta de la compañía Simon, mientras que Alaude igual a veces salía tarde debido a que debía terminar todos los pendientes que surgían en la oficina o lo mandaban a otro país para una misión; por eso el pequeño pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de su abuelo materno, las excepciones eran cuando este acudía a la escuela o era "secuestrado" por sus otros abuelos a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ellos, donde entrenaban a todos sus nietos ya que así dictaba la tradición Sawada, aunque Cozart no le agradaba mucha esa tradición de enseñarles a manejar armas y a pelear, igual lo aceptaba porque al final deseaba que su nieto fuera alguien fuerte que pudiera valerse por sí mismo cuando sea más grande. Las otras ocasiones donde Kaito no estaba en casa era para los días feriados: ya que le gustaba ir a jugar con su primo Ieyatsu, ya que ellos hicieron una amistad inquebrantable desde bebes y a veces actuaban más como hermanos que como primos y cada año se turnaban a sobre quien iría a visitar a quien… aunque Cozart aún se preguntaba que pensaba el padre del castaño cuando le compro un león como mascota… ya que aún recordaba con dolor como sus hermosos rosales fueron mordisqueados por el felino en su última visita. Igual en la época de navidad, por órdenes de Luce todos sus hijos pasaban las fiestas reunidos y por ello se turnaban en que casa pasar las fiestas.

\- Es verdad este año toca ir a casa de Ie-kun para navidad –opino Kaito feliz mientras disfrutaba un poco de pastel de chocolate, en la sala de la casa.

\- Si es verdad, se me olvidaba que ya en unos días iremos a Italia para verlos – recordó Cozart.

\- Están comiendo pastel y no invitan – comento divertida una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

\- Mami – comento alegre el pequeño, dejando su postre y corriendo a los brazos de su madre para después darle un beso en la mejilla – como te fue en el trabajo.

\- Ah… - Enma dejo escapar un suspiro – bien, oye papa como le hacías con todos esos contratiempos finales antes de cierre de año – pregunto algo enojada la chica, ya que tuvo un exceso de documentos por ver y firmar porque muchos proveedores esperaron a última hora para pasar sus facturas.

\- Debes disculparles hija, diles que a la próxima no les aceptaras nada y debes cumplir tus amenazas – le hablo algo serio.

\- Si quieres mami, yo voy para disciplinar a los herbívoros que te molesten en el trabajo – comento el pequeño mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro y sacaba de entre sus ropas sacaba un par de juttes de color negro con una cinta roja atada en el mango, que su abuelo Reborn le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

\- De tal palo tal astilla – murmuro algo asustado Cozart, al notar la personalidad sádica que había heredado de Alaude y toda su familia.

\- Me gusta esa idea, entonces ¿tú me protegerás de todos esos herbívoros molestos? – pregunto divertida Enma.

\- Claro que lo hará, por eso es mi hijo – comento Alaude divertido, mientras entraba a la sala y empezaba a aflojarse un poco su corbata.

\- Padre – saludo de forma educada el pequeño, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Llegaste temprano – le saludo Enma dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Logre terminar ya todo para no dejar ningún pendiente mientras estamos en Italia – opino mientras sujetaba a su esposa por la cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo y sonreírle.

\- Esas si son buenas noticias – opino divertida Enma.

\- Ven Kaito, vamos a ver si ya está lista la cena – hablo Cozart, llamado la atención del menor para dejar a solas un rato a la pareja.

\- Hai – le contesto saliendo de la sala rumbo a la cocina.

\- Entonces ya no tendremos interrupciones por el día de mañana – hablo de forma coqueta la pelirroja.

\- Ya nos dejaron a solas– le respondió Alaude mientras sonreía de lado y pegaba más el cuerpo de su pelirroja al suyo para después besarle con pasión, beso que igual parecía eterno ya que este empezó a profundizarse y de forma inconsciente las manos de ambos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo contrario, pero en eso…

\- Oigan – la voz del pequeño Kaito les recordó donde se encontraban en ese momento, por lo que ahora Enma estaba con la cara toda roja mientras que Alaude miraba con algo de enojo a su hijo, pero a este no le molestaba o intimidaba la mirada de su padre ya que en su rostro tenía una sonrisa pícara – ya que están en eso, quiero decirles algo muy importante – mención mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – comento Enma mientras intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

\- Quiero tener un hermanito – dijo rápidamente para luego darse media vuelta e ir corriendo a la cocina donde le esperaba su abuelo.

Ante tal declaración la pareja quedo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa e impresión, ya que su pequeño quería ser hermano mayor pero lo sorprendente es la forma en cómo se los dijo ya que todo apuntaba a que el pequeño ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo llego al mundo.

\- Matare a quien haya sido – hablo con enojo Alaude.

\- Yo creo que fue mama quien le dijo – comento igual de enojada Enma.

\- Opino igual, pero… - en eso Alaude volvió a tomar a la pelirroja entre sus brazos – no me parece una ala idea – dijo de forma coqueta.

\- Oh, entonces Señor Sawada espero que este preparado para trabajar muchas horas extras – le contesto de forma picara Enma.

\- Si es con usted, me tomaría el día entero – le contesto para después volver a besarse.

Claro que de nuevo la pareja no notaba que había un pelirrojo sonriente escondido detrás de la puerta escuchando su conversación.

\- Luce-san, sigue sorprendiéndome, eso me recuerda que debo comprarle algo bonito para esta navidad – comento divertido Cozart mientras caminaba de forma lenta para acompañar a su nieto a cenar e igual para arroparle ya que lo más seguro es que sus padres estarían indispuestos por lo que quedaba de esa noche.


	27. Capítulo 26: Familia Sawada-Superbi

Hola a todos nwn

Bueno mejor tarde que nunca, xP me atonte con otras cosas pero ya estoy para darle su final justo a esta hermosa historia ;)

Como prometí este es el penúltimo capítulo el especial de Squalo y Xanxus, para terminar con una reunión familiar muy a nuestro estilo acostumbrado nwn/

Les dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Familia Sawada-Superbi

En una hermosa mansión ubicada en las afueras de la hermosa ciudad de Sevilla, España. Se podía apreciar en apariencia un hermoso lugar lleno de muchos jardines con orquídeas de diversos colores decorando el lugar acompañados de grandes arboledas de olivo, se podría decir que la gran casa situada en medio de tan bello lugar combinaba ya que su diseño barroco y color sobrio de color natural daba una ilusión a que estaba fundida con el paisaje ya que algunas paredes tenían unas enredaderas con flores lilas decorándola. A un costado podíamos apreciar una enorme piscina en la cual nada el tiburón blanco de la familia y recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol apreciábamos al ligre de color blanco, el cual estaba cuidando a dos pequeños que estaban durmiendo a su lado.

Tal vez para muchos esa combinación era peligrosa, pero para los habitantes de la casa eso era algo normal: encontrar a sus pequeños amos durmiendo junto a una de sus mascotas… si esos animales exóticos eran las mascotas de los pequeños. Una persona ajena a la familia se asustaría al escuchar semejante ridiculez: un ligre y un tiburón de mascota para unos niños de 7 años de edad… pero no para los padres de los gemelos.

En esos instantes una limosina blanca estaba estacionándose en la entrada de la casa, de la cual bajaban dos peliblancos: uno era un señor mayor de cabello corto, el cual estaba usando un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra e igual tenia agarrado un baston de plata para apoyar su andar; la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, la cual usaba un vestido de manga larga color negro con cuello, le cual le llegaba un poco arriba de su rodilla con botas largas negras.

\- Eso es raro, la casa está en silencio – opino divertido el mayor.

\- De seguro, están durmiendo – opino divertida la mujer.

\- Señor Hiroki, señora Squalo, bienvenidos – les recibió el ama de llaves de la casa.

\- ¿Y los gemelos? – pregunto Squalo.

\- Están en el jardín durmiendo junto a Besta – le contesto.

\- Por lo visto adivinaste – comento divertido el mayor.

\- ¿Y la basura? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

\- El señor Xanxus aún no regresa, pero el almuerzo ya está listo, solo falta que usted nos indique para servirlo.

\- Tranquila Luka, esperamos a mi yerno para almorzar en familia.

\- Como diga señor Hiroki – respondió el ama de llaves haciendo una ligera reverencia para ir a terminar sus pendientes.

\- En lo que llega iré a revisar algunas cosas en su oficina – dijo Squalo.

\- Entendido, yo iré a saludar a mis nietos – comento alegre el mayor mientras miraba a su hija ir a la oficina de su esposo.

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos de la casa, el señor Hiroki no podía evitar sonreír con nostalgia recordando lo dura que fue la vida con su hija y él, ya que en un principio tuvo miedo por el futuro de ella ya que su esposa lo abandono argumentando que ya no podía fingir el quererles y de esa forma marchándose para yo no regresar… eso le afecto mucho pero más a su pequeña nena la cual poco a poco empezó a cambiar su carácter y ahora era de personalidad cerrada, un poco distante y agresiva, hasta el grado de gritar por cualquier cosa o insultar por algo que le disgustara… pero él nunca hizo nada para corregir ese nuevo carácter ya que lo entendía: era la forma que su hija adopto para quejarse de la vida, por lo que busco hacer que su pequeña cambiara de ambiente y ambos se mudaron de forma temporal a Japón, donde se aprovechó su estadía para realizar algunos contratos y expandir su empresa.

En un principio se preocupó cuando noto que su hija ahora estaba pegada a un pelinegro que conoció en la escuela, aunque igual se alegró de ver que su hija poco a poco se estaba abriendo… aunque el día que conoció en persona al famoso "Xanxus" casi el da un infarto cuando les escucho hablar, ya que ambos se llamaban entre sí: basura o escoria… Pero conforme avanzo el tiempo noto que eso ya era una manía y costumbre de ambos de llamarse de esa forma, porque el pelinegro amaba realmente a su hija y siempre buscaba cuidarla y mimarla a su modo, ya que podía notar que el chico también era algo tímido con respecto a sus sentimientos; por ello nunca les dijo nada y dejo que todo siguiera su curso.

Se alegró muchísimo cuando ambos dejaron de ser novios para dar el siguiente paso y comprometerse, donde la boda se celebró casi a medio de diferencia de la del hermano mayor del pelinegro.

Si resumimos la boda quedaría en una sola palabra: ruidosa… tal y como eran la pareja misma, pero le gustaba ya que podía ver a su hija muy feliz e igual sabía que habían ganado una nueva familia más grande y divertida.

A los pocos meses de estar casados su hija descubrió que estaba embarazada… obvio que eso le lleno de felicidad e igual preocupación, porque lo notaba en la mirada de la futura madre: tenía miedo porque a pesar del tiempo aún seguían las crueles palabras de su madre cuando la abandono; por ello busco el apoyo de la madre del pelinegro para apoyarle y aconsejarle, donde la peli verde busco animarles y pasar un buen tiempo con Squalo para manifestarle todo su apoyo y olvidara todos sus temores.

La noticia fue grande cuando el día del parto llegaron dos bebes al mundo, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que cuando la pareja acudía a sus citas con el medico este jamás noto al segundo bebe ya que por lo visto uno escondía al otro… pero eso se arregló rápidamente con una llamada telefónica por parte de Luce-san.

Y así llegaron a la casa una par de gemelos para hacer más ruidosa y divertida la vida de todos los habitantes de la casa Superbi.

En eso el señor Hiroki, llego a donde estaban sus nietos durmiendo: eran dos pequeños pelinegros ambos con un mechón de cabello blanco de tés ligeramente morena, la única diferencia es que uno tenía los ojos de color gris mientras el otro era de color rojo.

El ligre se movió ligeramente cuando sintió la presencia del mayor cerca suyo, pero simplemente bostezo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. Ante esa acción el mayor sonrió ya que recordaba cómo es que llegaron a su casa esas mascotas singulares…

Ese día los gemelos estaban regresando de haber pasado sus vacaciones con sus abuelos paternos, en la cena ambos gemelos exigieron tener una mascota argumentando que a su primo le compraron un león como mascota, obvio que al principio recibieron un rotundo no por parte de su madre pero entonces ambos gemelos se miraron para luego sonreír mientras ambos decían al mismo tiempo que entonces eso significaba que su padre era más débil que su tío Giotto… obvio que esas palabras solo provocaron la ira de su padre, el cual después de muchos gritos e insultos salió de casa para regresar más tarde con las dos mascotas…

Satoshi, era el gemelo de ojos rojos el cual enseguida se encariño con el ligre que su padre trajo a casa, mientras que Touya prefirió quedarse con el tiburón para tener un compañero con quien jugar en la piscina.

De cierta forma al señor Hiroki no le sorprendió esto ya que la familia del pelinegro era demasiado extravagante en esos aspectos pero con ver a sus nietos ruidos felices, lo demás no importaba.

\- Abuelo – saludo alegre Satoshi, siendo el primero en abrir los ojos.

\- Abuelito – le saludo Touya, mientras ahogaba un bostezo y se sentaba.

\- ¿Durmieron bien? – les pregunto divertido el mayor.

\- Claro – dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras que el ligre que usaban de almohada igual se levantaba y se estiraba.

\- Hasta Besta te saluda – comento divertido Satoshi mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

\- ¿Y que hicieron para acabar cansados? – pregunto el mayor, ya que era raro que los gemelos durmieran por la tarde, porque generalmente siempre estaban casuando algún desastre en la casa.

\- Le enseñamos nuevos trucos a Alo – respondió alegre Touya mientras corría hacia la piscina, donde se podía ver a un tiburón blanco durmiendo.

\- Es decir, que su víctima fue le pobre Alo – comento riendo el mayor.

Pero antes que los gemelos pudieran contestarle, se escuchó como un automóvil frenaba de golpe.

\- El Viejo llego – dijeron en coro los gemelos, corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, donde se podía ver un automóvil deportivo negro estacionado del cual bajaba un pelinegro de ojos rojos con algunas marcas en su rostro, el cual vestía un smoking negro, con camisa blanca.

\- Voiii idiota, de nuevo te escapaste de tu junta – le regaño Squalo, saliendo a verle con un teléfono en la mano.

\- Esas basuras ya me habían aburrido – se defendió Xanxus.

\- No es que deban entretenerte, es tu trabajo – le regaño.

\- ¡Viejo! – gritaron los gemelos mientras se lanzaban sobre su padre.

\- ¿A quién le dicen viejo?, basuras – les regaño enojado, ya que aún no entendí de dónde sacaron esa manía de llamarle así…

\- Obviamente a ti, viejo – le contesto con burla Satoshi.

\- Voii mocosos, dejen al viejo y vayan a lavarse para cenar – les hablo Squalo y ante ese comentario el pelinegro mayor se enojó más.

\- Así que fuiste tú – le reclamo Xanxus mirando con enojo a su esposa, mientras buscaba moverse aun con sus gemelos pegados a sus piernas para atrapar a su esposa, la cual al notar las intenciones prefirió ir por lo sano y dar media vuelta para escapar.

El señor Hiroki que solo estaba mirando todo desde una distancia prudente solo se resignó a soltar un suspiro, la relación de esos dos realmente se describiría como: amor apache… pero ver a los 4 discutir de cierta forma le hacía feliz, ya que pese a los gritos notaba la felicidad de todos como familia.

Si… ellos no eran la típica familia convencional pero eso era lo de menos ya que jamás lo fueron y asi lo prefería porque eso los hacia únicos, aunque a veces le preocupaba un poco el futuro de sus nietos que ya tenían el apodo de demonios ruidosos por parte de algunos de sus conocidos, pero si los comparaba con los demás pequeños de la familia, si igual seguían siendo los pequeños ruidosos pero esa era su familia.

Y hablando de familia, en eso recordó que dentro de poco llegaría la época de navidad y todos viajarian a Italia para celebrar las fiestas en familia, bueno comparándola con la del año pasado esta seria igual de divertida como las anteriores, recordando pedir un nuevo estanque portátil para poder llevar al tiburón con ellos, ya que el que tenían le quedaba pequeño al animal.


	28. Capítulo 27: Familia

Hola a todos n.n/

T/T pues las despedidas son tristes pero igual son necesarias… y aunque se negaba a llegar, ahora si llego el ultimo cap de esta historia u.u

Solo puedo decir gracias por leerla n/n, la verdad me alegro que les gustara muchísimo

n/n Gracias por todo su apoyo, y obvio este último cap va dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia.

Sin más, les dejo con la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Familia.

Era un hermoso día nevado en la bella Italia y en cierta mansión se podía apreciar a un par de hermanos jugar con la nieve en compañía de sus mascotas.

\- A que no me atrapas – decía divertida una pequeña rubia de 4 años de edad, la cual que llevaba su cabello amarrado en dos coletas con lazos verdes, mientras que usaba un vestido estilo princesa de falda corta color rojo lleno de anques blancos con dibujos de pinos navideños, con botas negras y una bufanda blanca; la cual estaba encima del lomo de un león.

\- Hikari, eso es trampa – le decía su hermano mayor, un castaño de 9 años de edad de ojos azules, el cual estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla con una sudadera color azul claro y bufanda roja, con botas negras, el cual tenía sobre su hombro derecho a un pequeño puerco espín el cual también usaba una bufanda color azul.

La persecución seguía por todo el jardín, donde el castaño buscaba atrapar a su hermanita pero enseguida paro su andar para recuperar el aire.

\- Necesitas ayuda – le preguntaron de forma divertida, al girarse a su derecha noto a un pelirrojo de 8 años de ojos color gris, que usaba un pantalón negro, con botas negras y un suéter color crema.

\- Kaito – saludo alegre el castaño, dándole un abrazo – ¿cuándo llegaste?

\- Acabamos de llegar – le contesto sonriéndole – bueno te ayudo.

\- Claro – le contesto y con eso ambos se fueron en direcciones diferentes para lograr atrapar a la pequeña.

El plan resulto ya que después de un rato ahora la pequeña estaba acorralada entre los dos chicos.

\- Eso es trampa – se quejó la pequeña.

\- Tú empezaste, ya que usaste a Natsu de caballito – se quejó su hermano.

Pero antes de que pudieran atrapara a la pequeña sus pasos fueron frenados por el rugido de otro animal y de un momento a otro junto a la pequeña rubia se encontraba un ligre blanco.

\- ¡Besta! – gritaron los chicos asustados ya que el animal les estaba enseñando sus colmillos.

\- Voiii ¿qué creen que hacen?, basuras – hablo a sus espaldas un pelinegro de 7 años de edad con un mecho de cabello blanco y ojos grises, el cual usaba unos pantalones negros con una raya café a los costados y llevaban una chaqueta larga color negro con algo de peluche en la parte del cuello, con botas negras de agujetas.

\- Escorias, por molestar a Hikari sufrirán – le hablo su gemelo de ojos rojos, que igual estaba vestido de la misma forma.

\- Satoshi-nii, Touya-niii – les saludo alegre la rubia mientras se bajaba del león y corría a abrazarles.

\- Nosotros no le hacíamos nada malo a Hikari – se defendió algo enojado el pelirrojo.

\- Solo jugábamos a las traes pero ella hizo trampa – se quejó el castaño.

\- Le pedí ayuda a Natsu porque Ie-nii siempre me gana ya que corre más rápido – se quejó la pequeña mientras inflaba ligeramente sus mejillas y les miraba con enojo.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos juguemos a guerra de nieve – hablo de forma animada el pelirrojo.

\- Basura, somos 5 no sería una batalla justa – se quejó Satoshi, el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

\- Entonces conmigo ya estamos completos – se escuchó una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

\- Kyoya-nisama – hablo alegre Hikari mientras corría a abrazarle, el cual estaba con un pantalón negro, suéter blanco, zapatos negros y con Hibird en su cabeza, el cual tenia una bufanda y gorro de color azul rey.

\- No es justo, la escoria es mayor que nosotros – se quejó Touya, el pelinegro de ojos grises.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – se quejó Kaito.

\- Entonces hagamos 3 equipos – hablo con una sonrisa divertida la rubia – los gemelos son un equipo, los dames otro y nisama y yo el tercero.

\- ¿A quiénes les dices dames? – se quejaron el castaño y el pelirrojo enojados.

\- A ustedes- se burlaron los gemelos, hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Herbívoros, dejen de pelear – les hablo enojado Kyoya.

\- Les propongo algo mejor – hablo una voz mayor detrás suyo girar mirar notaron que sus abuelos y padres, los cuales estaban caminando a su dirección – hagamos una guerra de nieve entre familias – dijo Reborn mientras sonreía de forma sádica al notar que captó la atención de todos sus nietos.

\- Suena divertido – opino de forma alegre Cozart mientras se paraba junto a su nieto.

\- Pero no será un juego justo – se quejó Hiroki – Timoteo tiene más miembros en su familia.

\- Pero eso yo no lo decidí – argumento Timoteo con algo de diversión en sus palabras.

\- No es mi culpa que yo tenga más hijos que ustedes – se defendió Giotto.

\- El número no importa, de todos modos te derrotaremos basura – hablo de forma seria Xanxus.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ese argumento – comento de forma tranquila Alaude.

\- Bueno para hacerlo justo, Kyoya estará en mi equipo – hablo Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Me parece bien – le contesto Kyoya.

\- Entonces comencemos dando las reglas… - empezó a hablar Reborn de forma divertida.

Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo sobre las reglas, los premios y el castigo para el perdedor… las mujeres de la familia se encontraban en el interior de la mansión platicando y terminando algunas preparaciones para la cena.

\- Que lindo es ver a la familia reunida – hablo Luce mientras los observaba discutir por la ventana.

\- Solo espero que no se lastimen – comento Tsuna mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Déjalos, que se diviertan – dijo de forma divertida Emma, mientras terminaba de colocarle un lazo a una caja envuelta con papel navideño.

\- Voiii, esos mocosos se fueron y me dejaron con esto – dijo algo molesta Squalo señalando la gran pecera detrás de ella, donde se podía ver a un tiburón algo triste por no estar con sus amos.

\- Mejor que este adentro, o quedara paleta – dijo con burla Tsuna.

\- Eso o lo convertirán en la cena – la secundo Emma mientras se reía.

\- Vamos, ustedes dos son unas exageradas – les regaño Luce mientras ella terminaba de colocar sus regalos bajo el árbol navideño.

\- Bueno, yo les doy la razón a ellas – comento de forma pensativa Squalo.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya está lista la cena – les hablo una de las sirvientas de la casa.

\- Gracias – le contesto Tsuna, mientras la chica hacia una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar – bueno ahora quien ira al campo de guerra – pregunto de forma dudosa.

\- Voii no me mires a mí, yo lo hice la última vez – dijo rápido Squalo.

\- Tsunayoshi, porque lo dices de esa forma – la regaño Luce – hablas como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo – empezó a decir pero en ese instante una bala rompió el cristal de la ventana cercana a su posición e impacto en el florero de la mesa provocando que este se rompiera.

Esa fue la llamada de alerta para las mujeres, las cuales corrieron a observar por la ventana que la guerra de nieve había evolucionado a una pelea donde todos tenían sus armas fuera, se podía apreciar a Reborn y Xanxus en un duelo disparos, Giotto y Alaude peleando cuerpo a cuerpo seguidos por Kaito y Ieyatsu que peleaban contra los gemelos utilizado sus propias armas, mientras que Hiroki, Timoteo y Cozart estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve con mucha fuerza, solo Kyoya tenía en brazos a su pequeña hermanita y ambos miraban el espectáculo junto con las mascotas.

\- Son el colmo – se quejó Tsuna algo molesta mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín.

\- Voii, hasta mi viejo está en esto – dijo asombrada Squalo.

\- Nunca lo imagine de mi padre – opino asombrada Emma.

\- Chicas relájense, solo fue un florer… - pero Luce no termino de hablar ya que una bala fue a su dirección… afortunadamente no le dio a ella pero la bala dio a la filmadora que tenía en sus manos…

Ante ese percance el rostro de la peli verde se ensombreció, provocando que los rostros de sus acompañantes se pusieran de color azul… mientras de forma rápida se alejaban de ella para ir a salvar a sus hijos.

Entonces de un momento a otro la pelea se detuvo porque en un rápido movimiento todos los adultos estaban en el suelo tendidos con una herida de bala, mientras que todos los pequeños estaban detrás de sus madres ligeramente temblando al ver como avanzaba a paso lento su abuela, la cual tenía alrededor suyo una gran aura negra.

"Están muertos…", ese era el pensamiento general de todos mientras veían como Luce se quedaba parada frente a ellos.

\- Luce ¿qué te pasa, porque…? - empezó a decir Reborn enojado, mientras se levantaba pero dejo de hablar al notar la mirada asesina que le dirigía su esposa.

Al escuchar que Reborn se quedó callado, los demás levantaron la vista solo para asustarse, ya que una Luce enojada jamás significaba algo bueno y al mirar a su alrededor notaron que sus hijos estaban junto a sus esposas y les habían abandonado a su suerte.

\- ¡Que rayos creen que hacen! – les pregunto muy enojada.

\- Jugando… - contesto de forma dudosa y nerviosa Giotto, pero rápidamente dejo de hablar al notar que su suegra tenía su pistola en mano y les apuntaba.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – se quejó Alaude mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Porque nos interrumpiste?, estaba por ganarle al viej… - se empezó a quejar Xanxus pero guardo silencio al notar que su mamá estaba realmente enojada.

\- Saben lo que hicieron… - hizo una nueva pregunto Luce, dejando salir su instinto asesino a flote – saben de ustedes 4 ya nada me sorprende – dijo señalando a Giotto, Alaude, Xanxus y Reborn – pero de ustedes 3 me extraña, nunca pensé que fueran así – dijo de forma dolida mientras miraba a Timoteo, Hiroki y Cozart.

\- Bue… bueno es que nos dejamos llevar – opino de forma nerviosa Cozart, mientras que los otros dos asentían con la cabeza.

\- Se dejaron llevar, que lindos – hablo con ironía la peli verde haciendo que los 3 mayores temblaran – y en cuanto a ustedes, que no pueden comportarse, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le están dando a sus hijos? – les grito.

\- Pero hace un momento decías lo opuesto – murmuro Tsuna, mientras se reía de forma nerviosa.

\- Shhhh, cállate o igual nos tocara a nosotras – le regaño Squalo.

\- Pobre de mí Alaude- comento divertida Emma mientras fingía tristeza.

\- Y ahora ¿qué te pasa? – se aventuró a preguntar Reborn… aunque al notar que ahora él era el centro de atención de su esposa se maldijo…

\- ¡Que me pasa…! creo que esto me pasa – dijo enojada enseñándole su filmadora rota. Ante eso los 4 hombres atinaron a poner sus caras azules… lo sabían, Luce les dejaba romper todo… pero que nadie se metiera con sus cámaras o filmadoras porque significaría despertar a la reina demonio… - bueno veo que ya saben que sigue ahora verdad… - hablo mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos provocando que todos empezaran a temblar…

\- La abuela da miedo – comento asustado Ieyatsu, el cual estaba abrazado de las piernas de su madre y temblaba, mientras se preparaba para presenciar la masacre.

\- Pobres – comentaron con pena los gemelos.

\- Y yo que pensaba que el abuelo y papá eran los grandes carnívoros de la familia – hablo asustado Kaito, el cual también estaba abrazando una de las piernas de su madre.

\- Por eso las niñas somos las mejores – hablo con burla Hikari, mientras les sacaba la lengua a sus primos y hermano.

\- Mamá – hablo Kyoya – creo que ya debemos detenerla o los matara – opino divertido.

\- Na, la basura merece sufrir más – argumento Squalo alegre mientras se escuchaba de fondo los gritos de los hombres.

\- Bueno estoy con Squalo, es su castigo de Giotto por todas las veces que me dejo el papeleo de la empresa mientras el se escapa –comento algo enfadad Tsuna mientras recordaba las montañas de papeles que le toco revizar.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora de salvarles – opino Emma – los niños ya se estan asustando – les recordó mientras miraba a ver a los pequeños que estaban pegados a sus piernas en busca de protección.

\- Ah… está bien – comento Tsuna mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – Kyoya, baja a Hikari – le indico.

Acto seguido el pelinegro bajo a su pequeña hermanita, la cual se acercó a su madre para escuchar las indicaciones de ella haciendo que sonriera de forma divertida.

\- entendido – le comento alegre, mientras se dirigía hacia su abuela dando saltitos, al llegar junto a ella le llamo la atención, dándole pequeños jalones a su falda – abuelita, hikari quiere abrazo – dijo mientras ponía una cara triste y extendía sus brazos.

\- Kyyaaa, claro que si mi amor – dijo Luce de forma animada, regresando a su carácter habitual y dejando en el olvido a los hombres que estaban tirados en la nieve, para cargar a su pequeña nieta y empezar a caminar hacia la casa –ya dejen de jugar que es hora de comer – les regaño mirándoles a ver de reojo.

Ante eso las mujeres solo rieron de forma nerviosa, al menos agradecían haber descubierto por accidente que a Luce se podía clamar cuando Hikari le pedía atención.

\- Sera mejor ayudarles – opino Emma, mientras se acercaba a ver a su padre y a su esposo.

Ante eso, todos ayudaron a sus parejas y padres a levantarse para entrar a la casa, donde les atendieron, para después cenar en familia, donde no faltaron las clásicas riñas nuevamente de los hombres de la familia los cuales peleaban por ver quien cortaba el pavo o tenia el pedazo mas grande, los cuales eran imitados por los pequeños, con excepción de Kyoya el cual se limitaba a comer de forma tranquila mientras disfrutaba el ruido.

Despues todos fueron directamente a la sala para abrir los regalos de navidad, donde se podia ver a todos animados mientras abrían sus regalos y jugaban con ellos.

\- Por lo visto este año igual fue divertido – opino Tsuna mientras se sentaba al lado de Giotto, el cual estaba jugado con el cubo rubik que le habia dado su pequeña.

\- Vivir con tu familia es divertida – opino dejando el juguete y mirando a ver a su esposa.

\- Si tienes razón y eso me agrada – comento sonriéndole.

\- Y a mi me gusta que me dejaras ser parte de esta loca familia – le contesto mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- Y tu que aceptaras ser miembro de ella – le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Papi, mami vengan – les dijo Hiraki, mientras se lanzaba al regazo de Giotto.

\- Vengan, aún faltan regalos por abrir – dijo animado Ieyatsu mientras igual se acercaba a ellos.

\- Vamos o los herbívoros destruirán la sala – dijo divertido Kyoya, el cual estaba llegando detrás del castaño.

\- ¡Mi sala! – dijo alarmado Giotto, tomando en brazos a su hija y regresando al campo de guerra para salvar lo que quedaba de su sala.

\- Ah… estos nunca cambiaran – opino Tsuna mientras igual regresaba a la sala seguida de su hijo.

Por su parte Kyoya se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando la nueva pelea que acababa de iniciar mientras sonreía, ya que era verdad eran carnívoros, herbívoros y omnívoros ruidosos, pero jamás les cambiaria ya que ellos eran su familia… la familia que llego con gracias a ese herbívoro entrometido que se le pego a su madre y prometió amarles y nunca dejarles. Era verdad que como en toda vida existían momentos difíciles pero eso era de menos porque ya no estaban solos, ahora eran una gran familia, familia a la que pertenecía y eso le agradaba.

\- Kyoya, ven – le grito Giotto, mientras le hacía señas para que igual se acercara para estar con todos, acción que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera de forma divertida mientras caminaba al interior de la habitación.

Era verdad, ellos jamás se comportarían de forma normal, pero todos ellos conformaban su familia… eso era algo que nunca cambiaria y tampoco deseaba que ocurriera, ya que todo inicio por dejar que el rubio se quedara a su lado.


End file.
